KP Stoppable Unleashed
by LxZero
Summary: Ron and Shego find a friendship developing between themselves, but being at different sides of the law, with hardships and enemies coming their way, would they be able to find out if there is more? I DO NOT OWN KIM POSSIBLE, OTHER THAN THAT ENJOY! TY W.A.SEALEY!
1. Darkness Within

Ch. 01

"Oh Boo Yah! Hahaha hahaha!" Ron laughs. The algorithm is already 90% thru hacking and reprogramming all known villains bank accounts, courtesy of those who purchase with Hench CO. "Oh Boo Yah! Hahaha haha-"

"Wow wow wow! Ok! Ok! Enough! Point! Made!! You got the evil laugh down! Give it a rest would ya!" interrupts Shego.

'Oh yeah nearly forgot she was here, guess I'll exempt her from the algorithm since she'll be of use', muses Ron. He finishes inputting the last commands into the console. 'Funds for my plans have begun transferring to my ghost accounts as villains use theirs! Soon my plans will be put into motion but first.'

"Do your eyes criticize?!" questions Ron.

"Yeah, am looking for results here, so far you've been chuckling up a storm with nothing to show for it" Shego answers with frustration and rolls her eyes.

"Am just warming up, check it!" Ron snaps his fingers causing a holographic projection of the world to appear. "The annihilator has been set to go off in five minuets! When it does, quakes are going to shake the world to pieces! Uwahaha hahah-" interrupts Shego by pinching his lips closed between her right hand thumb and index fingers.

"So done with the laugh." Shego comments while rolling her eyes and placing her left hand at her hip just before releasing him. "Ok wait, this helps us how? We'll be shaken apart too!"

"It'll never get that far! The world will surrender to me first! Not us, ME! You're just the hired help!!" Ron replies.

'Now for a division of roles!'

Ron moves by the momentarily stunned Shego and makes sure to give her view of his 'unprotected' back. He could feel her motion to attack from behind him thanks to his Mystical Monkey Power, which he has been tapping into to cover his skin in a blue hue and enhance his senses.

"Oh really!" Shego comments threateningly and unleashes a ball of plasma she created around her right hand.

'Too easy!' Ron smirks to himself as he presses a key on his belt buckle and the energy shield that will deflect her attack forms around him.

Shego gasps and Ron chuckles lowly as he turns around to enjoy her expression. He sees her staring at her glowing hand like it wasn't there.

"Cool huh?! I've found it in Drakken's stuff, bet he never even knew how to work it!" Ron brags as he presses the same key on the belt buckle. "You were all like 'Pow Pow' and I was like 'zap zap' and you were like 'buh who'" he rambles before pressing a couple of keys on his belt buckle. He watches a panel slide on the floor behind Shego revealing a pool with sharks.

She turns her head at the noise and fear begins to radiate from her as she realizes what is to come. Quickly turning her head to stare at his eyes with the plan of persuading him to forgive her, her body trembles by what she sees in them. They promised her death with an almost gleeful excitement, that only someone insane would have.

The fear radiating from her escalates and in some corner of Ron's mind he feels remorseful with his actions, unconsciously cutting off the power enhancing his senses.

"Sidekicks need to know their place, right?" Ron questions crossing his hands before his chest.

"U-uh y-yeah uh, you got it, I'll just go check on the security monitors," Shego stammers. "h-hey you k-know that evil laugh of yours." She continues, slowly beginning to edge towards the console, "Uh I uh l-love it, I love it!" she dashes for it without waiting any longer.

"Am ready for you, Kim Possible, bring it!" Ron shouts, ignoring the still lightly shaking Shego and moving to another computer in the room.

Still having some time before the annihilator begins it's work, he had one more task to complete.

~~~~~

'There, that should do it!' Ron thinks pleased with himself, as he removes and stores a usb flash drive, containing information that till now he did not know how to acquire, in a pocket of the suit he was wearing.

Just as he finishes, the lair's systems picks up on Wade's Kimmunicator frequency. 'So the game begins,' Ron muses as he goes towards the console with the security monitors where Shego is seated.

"Wu wu, we've got an intruder, Kim Possible!" Ron shouts startling Shego as she was filing her nails. "Ready for a smack down in my town!" he finishes slamming a fist on the desk in front of the monitors and moving away.

"She's not on the monitors!" Shego gasps standing for a closer look. "H-how do you know?!" she turns to look at him and seats.

"Been doing a little scannege for the Kimmunicator's frequency" brags Ron.

"Ugh, why didn't he ever think of that" growls Shego, again wondering at Drakken's abilities.

"That's why am the big dog!" Ron continues to brag and gets inches from her face. Slightly captivated by her eyes he..."woof woof bark!" barks startling her out of the seat.

Ron position himself a couple of steps from a console that would activate a trap and turns an expectant eye towards the vent. He quickly notices a slight vibration before it is roughly kicked down revealing Kim Possible who assumes a combat stance upon landing.

"Welcome, Kimberly Ann Possible!" Ron announces getting her attention and enjoying her irritation at how he addressed her.

"The middle name is so overkill!" she replies rolling her eyes at him.

"Overkill, isn't that the idea! Oh Boo Yah hahaha hahaha!" he laughs a moment and notices her placing her hands at her hips.

To Ron, she is revealing to many openings and he decides to make a point of it, closing the last couple of steps to the console and pressing a key. Quickly four mechanical arms with restraints shoot out of the floor by her feet and in moments catch each of her limbs.

Ron glances at the timer on the annihilator. 'Hmmm 1:30 seconds, by my estimate it should take 0:30 seconds to cut the bindings and escape.'

Kim glances around, no doubt trying to come up with an answer to her predicament. '1:00 minute left, disappointing.' Ron shakes his head. 'Oh finally!' Ron thinks to himself as after another couple of seconds Kim finally takes out her lipstick laser and begins cutting thru her restraints.

"Oh look, Kimmy came out to play" Shego comments from a walkway abover as soon as the last restraint hits the floor, causing Kim to gasp. Shego jumps to attack her and prevent her from reaching the annihilator.

Ron tilts his head as he notices an irregularity in their fight, and in a quick exchange between both fighters, Shego takes a kick that should have been easy to block. 'So, the threat was too much' Ron muses getting a few ideas on how to correct that later.

Kim rushes to the annihilator and pulls the power lever with 0:02 seconds to spare.

"Not bad, but let's be honest, you could've gotten out faster!" Ron comments getting Kim's surprised attention back on him.

"Game over Ron!" Kim announces narrowing her eyes at him.

"Over?!" Ron asks amused and moves towards the sheet covering another machine. "Am just getting warmed up!" he pulls the sheets revealing a second device to everyone present. "The annihilator was to keep you busy while I worked on my REAL evil plan, my Mega Weather Generator!" Ron gloats activating the machine.

"Your what arator?" Shego questions as she moves to stand by Kim. "And is it too much to ask to be kept in the loop?"

'So that's where she'll stand, no matter, they won't stop my plans just the two of them.' Ron thinks as he continues. "All will fear me and tremble beneath my storms! And hand over to me the worlds supply of Nacos! Boo Yah hahaha hahaha!" he laughs as clouds gathers and lightning begins to strike in the area surrounding the lair.

"Nacos? Ugh" Shego face palms, realizing once again how insane Stoppable has become thanks to the Attitudedinator.

"Nacos! Figures, hell of obvious" Kim adds pleased with herself "Go Drakken!" she finishes.

'Huh? Drakken?' Ron wonders turning around to ask and sees the man standing behind him.

"You've been a bad boy!" Drakken comments slapping the Attitudedinator onto Ron's head.

"Hey?" Ron manages to say as the device activates giving him a sensation similar to a taser. A moment later, both he and Drakken fall to the ground with the Attitudedinator between them and breaking in half once again.

'Oh man! Oh man! What have I done!? I was completely insane!' Ron thinks to himself as he begins to rub a coming headache. 'Let's just hope I can get out of this, I'll apologize to Shego once this is over. She is so going to kill me'.

"Wow, what happened?" Ron tests, noticing Rufus dashing towards him. "Rufus!" he catches the little guy jumping towards him, hearing him excited that his back to his old self.

"You were having a bad day" Kim comments, moving to turn off the Mega Weather Generator.

Across from him, he notices Shego move to help the once again blue Drakken to his feet.

"You ditched me for that!" Drakken growls pointing at Ron, not noticing the slight twitch in the young mans' eye when he failed to name him.

"Did you see his Mega Weather Generator!" Shego points out, trying to hide the relief in her voice at having reverted Ron back to normal.

Ron tilts his head having caught on the slight change in her tone.

"Hahahaha! Kim Possible!" Drakken laughs, already claiming the device. "For now it is I, Dr. Drakken who controls the Mega Weather Generator!"

"I think we all know what comes next" Kim crosses her arms.

Minutes later, as Kim and Ron with Rufus in his pocket and the Attitudedinator in a bag, jump of the lair heading towards their ride home.

"Kim Possible you think your all that but your huh-" Drakken shouts cut of by the lair self-destruct finishing the count down and explosions beginning.

~~~~~

MIDDLETON - Ron's cousin's wedding.

"Ahh finally, no more kids table!" Ron breathes. "Thanks for being my date-" Kim glares. "ugh, friend." He corrects, slightly hurt by her reaction but smiling to mask it.

"Admittedly, not as awkwierd as feared" Kim replies, oblivious to his feelings.

"Some more cake Ron?" asks Shawn with great manners.

"Is that Shawn?!" asks Kim noticing the complete 180 in his behavior.

"Why thank you Shawn" Ron answers, taking the offered cake with a smile and petting his cousin's head. "See KP, piece of cake".

"Ron what did you-" Kim begins, resting her shin on her hands with a smile.

"I just gave him a little attitude adjustment" he cuts her off tapping the once again fixed Attitudedinator by his seat with a smile.

After having returned to the wedding, Ron fixed and reversed the effects of the Attitudedinator, before changing and tracking little cousin Shawn for a 'talk'.

~~~~~

2 Hours Later - In Front of the Stoppable Residence

"Well later Ron, see you at school on Monday" Kim says.

'Did not even ask how I feel after having been turned into an unstable villain huh' Ron thinks to himself saddened by her lack of concern.

"Ugh, yeah later KP" he says hoping she notices his hesitation but watching as she is already moving towards her house without so much as a pause.

Ron sighs turning towards the door with Rufus on his shoulder.

"Feel okay?" squeaks Rufus noticing his mood and petting the side of his face concerned.

"Yeah buddy, nothing a meal can't fix" Ron smiles at him and enters the house.

Going upstairs to his room, he enters, locking the door and places the bag he been carrying on the bed. In it are the 'Zorpox' outfit, the Attitudedinator and a usb flash drive. He stares at the outfit for a while, fear visible on his face, before moving towards his desk and opening a drawer. He reaches in and takes out some scissors. Turning towards the outfit again, he approaches it and pauses with his hand outstretched and shaking.

"Ron is good" squeaks Rufus in comfort, having guessed exactly what he was fearing.

"Thanks buddy" Ron replies petting him on the head. "Owe you a Naco-" Noticing the glimmer in his eyes, "grande size." he adds watching his friend nod eagerly for the cheesy goodness.

Taking a deep breath, he grabs the outfit and begins to thoroughly cut it to pieces. Once done, he grabs it and puts it in the bag with the Attitudedinator. Removing the usb flash drive and placing it with the scissors back in the drawer, he grabs the bag and with Rufus on his shoulder, goes downstairs.

Going into the kitchen and grabbing the lighter fluid and lighter for the grill he to heads for the backyard. Once there, he opens the grill and tosses the bag in and placing the lighter fluid and lighter on the side. Grabbing the Attitudedinator he steps back and begins to smash it into the floor. Once it was small enough that he could not hold it in his hands, he proceeds to step on it.

When sure that he did as much destruction on the device as he could, he begins to collect and put every piece into the grill. Once satisfied all the pieces where in, he poured in plenty of lighter fluid and stepping back, lit it.

He spent an hour adding lighter fluid and watching the fire burn before turning to Rufus.

"You think that did it?" he asked.

"Uh huh" Rufus replies giving him a thumbs up.

Relaxing, he turned back to the grill and put out the fire. Taking back the empty bottle of lighter fluid, he went back inside thinking on what he needed to do next.


	2. Change

Ch. 02

After having returned the lighter to the kitchen and tossing the empty bottle of lighter fluid in the trash, Ron returned to his room. He decided that he needed to apologize to Shego, with her fearful gaze still etched into his mind, he was absolutely certain that he shouldn't wait.

Having made a decision on what to do, he needed a way to find her and although he could ask Wade, the young genius would most likely tell Kim and that was a conversation he did not want to have. So he opted for a little test, to see wether or not he could access his 'abilities' like he had hours before. Abilities, he was not sure when he had learned.

Turning to his desktop computer, he powered it on and was about to attempt to hack his way into Drakken's system when a loading screen pops up when he opened the internet.

"Ugh, completely forgot that this is a fossil!" Ron mutters shaking his head. "Maybe it's time for an upgrade"

A little uncertain but choosing to follow his gut, he stood and headed downstairs to the garage. Once there, he looked around for a couple of things and tools he 'felt' were necessary for the job. Heading upstairs, he decided to bring Rufus some cheese from the kitchen, seeing as he was overdue for a nap and frankly he couldn't remember the last time the little guy ate.

Placing the tools and things he brought on the floor, he gave Rufus the cheese. Taking a moment to watch Rufus eat and feeling a smile come to his face at the scene of him stuffing his face, he turned back to his desktop. Ron took a moment to power off the desktop and think about the 'upgrade' he was about to perform, while he unplugged and placed it in the center of the floor in his room.

Ron took the tools and began taking apart the tower case. Once that was done, he dismantled the rest. Then he began accessing each part to see which needed 'upgrading', could still be used or should be replaced. Following a 'feeling' of what the computer needed to reach the 'upgrade' he desired, Ron began his work.

Couple of hours later, with Rufus sleeping on his bed, Ron completed the 'upgrade' on his computer. Around him lay parts of various electronics used to enhance its performance, handle the greater power requirements and cool the computer so it would not overheat. By the end of it, he couldn't help but think of all the times he saw the Possible twins working on inventions of their own. Coming to the conclusion that with them, his own knowledge and villains' crazy inventions to take over the world, that he constantly had to find ways to destroy was how he learned so much on the tech side of things, he was ready to attempt and find Shego.

~~~~~

Ron wrote the program necessary to hack into Drakken's system, based on what he remember about it's weaknesses when he had access to it and set to work. The first attempt of the program took around an hour, before he deemed it a failure. Going back to drawing board sort to speak and trying to figure out the problem, he noticed that the reason for the failure was that the program was trying to 'ram' thru the firewall and thus triggering failsafes.

Ron, realizing that his anxiety over everything and to apologize made him impatient, took a couple of deep breaths before continuing his work on the program. In his work, he lost track of time as he meticulously rewrote and added code to ensure that his program bypassed and infiltrated Drakken's system. At that point in his work, he realized that it would leave traces of his actions in Drakken's system so he added to the program in order to ensure that his search went by undetected.

Looking over it one last time, Ron set the program to work and glanced over at the time, 1:43am.

"Wha-!" Ron muttered startled. It was just past 9pm when he started fixing and looking over his program. "Looks like I won't be done tonight." He mused, stretching his muscles before focusing on the screen.

It was almost an hour later when his program bypassed the last firewall and granted him access. He had 28 minutes 13 seconds, before his program automatically began cleaning traces of his actions and left Drakken's system, meaning he had to work fast.

Luckily for Ron, pulling up Drakken's current location was easy, he was a couple of towns over in a time-share lair provided by Hench CO. The inconvenience, was that from the looks of things, Shego was not in there with him, apparently having gone on 'vacation' for the next week, as per her contract. This caused Ron to feel relief over that fact, although he was not sure why, seeing as he only met her six months back when team Possible was asked to help on a heist she committed.

Looking over Shego's files, Ron found her bank account information and contact number, committing the latter to memory. Figuring he might as well start with the number, since hacking into the bank would probably take too long and he wasn't sure of success, he attempted to tracks its location. Ron manipulated Drakken's own system to do the work he needed and in minutes he had a destination, 8 miles off of Go City.

Smiling, Ron left Drakken's system, making sure the program eliminated his traces and started the shutdown sequence on the desktop, before finally noticing the smoke.

"Aw Man!" Ron states moving to unplug the device. "Looks like I underestimated the power and cooling requirements."

After spending several minutes making sure the desktop was not on fire, Ron moved to open the window to let in some fresh air. Going back to his desk and writing a note to Rufus for when he wakes up. In it, he let him know that he would be back by evening tomorrow and that he should try not to eat all the cheese. Once that was done, Ron began collecting the electronics and tools, figuring he might as well take them back to the garage on his way out. Grabbing his 'bad boy' leather jacket he headed downstairs.

Ron placed the electronics and tools in the corner, finally turning to his 'ride'. The re-invented tricycle looked nothing like his childhood toy except for the three wheels. This new version being an ATV (all terrain vehicle) bigger then most dirt bikes and motorcycles, with wheels that could go on a Jeep. Looking it over one more time and marveling at his creation he put on the jacket and moved to open the garage doors. Rolling out the machine and waiting for the garage doors to close he pulled out his smartphone to input the address where Shego was, the estimated time was under 2 hours, meaning he'd get there just before 5am.

Ron grabbed his helmet of the handlebars, putting it on before moving on to his seat and placing his right hand thumb over the power button, waiting a moment for the machine to scan his fingerprint and the specific amount of time to press it without triggering the anti theft protocols. He powered on the vehicle, hearing the engine roar to life and smiling. He'd been trying to convince his parents to give him permission to buy a newer motorcycle to replace his scooter but had yet to succeed.

"Boo Yah!" Ron shouted as he began his ride towards the interstate and ultimately to Shego.

~~~~~

Hours Earlier, Hench CO. Time-Share Lair

Shego could not wait to get away from Drakken and to have some time to herself. Although she would not even admit it to herself, the experience with Stoppable had her on edge and listening to Drakken complain about her ditching him for Stoppable was not helping her mood.

"...and to think, that my most trusted employee would turn their back on me!" Drakken shouts, still in a rant for the last few minutes. "Shego, Shego! Are you listening!" Drakken shouts looking over at her filling her nails on a chair to the side.

Shego's powers flared in irritation, melting the nail file, she's had enough of letting him vent his irritation. She did feel bad about ditching him, that being the reason that she did not attack the man for his ranting but she was not about to tell him that.

"Enough Dr. D, I'm going on vacation" Shego cuts him off before he begins again and flairs her plasma on her right hand, daring him to contradict her.

"Ugh, o-of course." Drakken pauses, beginning to sweat. "Take the hovercraft." He insist, quickly leaving the room before he hears the phrase 'Drakken goes ouch!'.

"Later Dr.D." Shego sighs to herself, before grabbing her stuff and heading to the hovercraft.

Once on the hovercraft and in the air, Shego debates wether to do her usual and head to a resort but after thinking for a while, she decides she needed to go home. It had been a while since she went to the property she owns and she knew that even at a resort, she would not be able to fully relax with people trying to get her attention hoping to bed 'The Villain Shego' but she was not in the mood for that, she needed to be alone in a place only she knew about, so her decision to go home.

By hovercraft, Shego's trip was quick and uneventful. She was lost in her thoughts as the hovercraft's autopilot took her to her destination, her right hand index finger tapping impatiently on her long leg, still thinking of her encounter with Stoppable today. Soon her home came into view, snapping Shego out of her thoughts. Taking the controls to maneuver around the two floor estate, towards the pool area where she planed to park and cloak the hovercraft till morning when she'll move it to the underground garage.

Shego, carrying the stuff she brought with her, mainly spare suits, moves to the seemingly normal glass doors, that are made to withstand the impact of a grenade in short proximity with barely a scratch. Placing the majority of her right hand palm onto the glass, waiting two second before adding her ring finger to be scanned by the palm print scanner built in, she unlocks the door and it opens with soft hiss.

"Home, sweet home!" Shego says aloud, "Code 13,01,0." adding for the voice activated system to turn off the alarm and power on the generators. Without the phrase and code the house would go into lockdown in 30 seconds, disperse a sleeping drug and notify her that her home has been breached. 3 minutes after that if the proper codes are not entered, the house would self-destruct.

Leaving her bag by the stairs, Shego stretches her muscles from the ride and looks around to see if anything is out of place. Not catching anything and seeing as the automated cleaning bots seemed to have kept her home free of dust, she prepares to go upstairs.

"Home, lock doors and enter private mode." Shego commands, effectively making the windows a one way looking glass, that when looked at from outside would seem like tinted black glass but would not obstruct her view. She did not need to worry about sound, having had her home built with the best soundproofing money can buy.

Moving up the stairs to the master bedroom, Shego begins to unzip her 'work clothes', letting her beautiful breast come into view, her nipples a slightly darker green then the rest of her skin. The top of her suit, now around her waist after having peeled her arms out. She opens the door to her room, ready to peel the rest of the skintight suit off of her skin but pauses feeling the need to check on the security network.

"Home, display perimeter security in master bedroom" Shego says aloud walking to the floor to ceiling glass windows in the room. As she watches, the windows darken and begin displaying live video footage of the perimeter. Taking the time to observe each video for a few moments, she nods to herself satisfied. "Home, turn off security display in master bedroom."

Shego turns and slowly continues peeling off the skintight suit, revealing more of her gorgeous body. Her proportions, that would make models seethe with jealousy, a body that hid power most bodybuilders would never reach yet not taking anything from her feminine appeal and skin which's softness rivals that of a newborn were her pride, not mentioning her hair. Working in conjunction with her comet powers, a careful exercise regimen and skincare products proven to be effective, she maintained her appearance. A scar free skin, even though she enjoyed fighting and spent quite a lot of time training in martial arts, was another result of her powers, one that like any woman, she was glad to have.

Although for a 21 year old, such care seems a tad extreme, Shego couldn't forget her school days. Being mocked for the tone of her skin, effectively leaving scars in her heart and alienating her from her peers. An added bonus of that experience, was that she put that much extra effort into her school work, finishing high school at 16 and getting her degree in child development by 20 although by that point she was already an established villain, she was not someone to leave anything she wanted unfinished and with online courses, got the job done.

Now, fully nude, she turned to bathroom, leaving her suit in the floor, eager for the shower she was going to take. The bathroom was big and spacious, it was equipped with both a shower and a separate bath that fit at least two people comfortably, with built in hydro massage jets for relaxation.

Stepping past the glass dividing the sink and toilet, from the bath and shower area, she turned on the water and adjusted the temperature before walking under the stream. Taking some time to just enjoy the water, before grabbing the sponge and body wash and beginning to wash. Shego took her time, making sure to properly wash her firm yet flexible body before nodding in satisfaction and beginning to rinse of the soap.

Taking another few minutes to enjoy the water, Shego places her hands over her smooth belly and sighs. A few months ago, after spending a night with one of the few guys she's been with, normally preferring women, they having a more innate knowledge and how to pleasure a woman. She went to her doctor, realizing that it was a while since she started having unprotected sex and was due for a check-up. The results brought her to tears, the strength of her immune system, was such that most foreign substances were eliminated quickly and her eggs seemed to be just as resilient effectively taking away her ability to have children of her own.

Turning off the shower and realizing that she forgot a towel, her skin still glistening with water, Shego went out of the bathroom and towards the walk in closet. In it, she had designer clothes from the most reputable designers. Glancing at a corner where she had a hidden compartment, where she kept a very precious dress to her that she had yet to wear, in a suitcase that ensured it comes out unscathed if the self-destruct was carried out, she turned looking for something comfortable to wear yet she could exercise in. Settling for black sports shorts and a matching tank top, she put them on without underwear preferring not to feel restricted while working out.

~~~~~

Shego's workout started without a problem, going from stretching to a run on thread mill, nothing was out of place, this being one of the patterns she constantly uses. No, the problem started once she finished with the weights and moved to practice her martial arts. At first everything seemed normal, she moved around the specialized training dummy, designed to compensate for her above average strength, in a flurry of strikes. She used anything from fists, palms, nails, elbows, knees and kicks on her phantom opponent. From a distance it almost looked like a dance, her grace and technique on display, her actions certain and controlled. Then it took a more rapid tempo, her face morphing from a look of concentration into one of anger with her teeth bared, almost like her life depended on it.

In Shego's mind, at one point in her workout, appeared Stoppable's face but not with his goofy grin that at times she found infectious but the one from earlier today, one promising death. With that thought, came a plasma powered claw strike that destroyed the equipment breaking it to pieces.

"No!" Shego growled out breathing heavily while lost in her thoughts. Plasma was still visible in her hands, which she closes and opens not knowing what to do. Shego was not someone to fear anyone and the possiblity was not one she was comfortable with. Resolving herself to fight Stoppable the next time he and Princess come to stop one of Drakken's plans, she made an effort to stop her powers, watching the green black glow recede.

"Home, what's the current time?" Shego states wondering the time.

"11:52pm" answers the automated male voice.

"Ugh, can't believe I lost track of that much time." Shego grumbles, "It was just 8 when I started." she continues shaking her head.

Shego, feeling her exhaustion from the day and workout start catching up with her, decides to forgo her plans for diner, opting for a bath before bed. Quickly giving commands, so that the cleaning bots replace the broken equipment and clean the room, she heads down the hall. Taking leisurely steps towards the stairs leading to the first floor and coming up to the another set of glass doors marking her garage, she takes a glance at her 'babies' before going up the steps. Coming up the stairs by the kitchen, she stops just long enough to drink a glass of water. Grabbing the bag with her stuff at the corner of the stairs leading to the second floor, she makes her way back to her room.

Picking up her suit off of the bedroom floor and bringing it to the hamper in her closet. Shego opens the bag she is carrying, taking out a couple of similar suits, underwear she sleeps in and towels tossing them into the hamper. Leaving her smartphone in the bag she sets it aside, already looking for a fresh towel. An hour later, after a quick shower and a long bath, letting the hydro massage jets relax her, she was in a matching black underwear that accentuated her curves and ready for bed.

At 2:41am, Shego's smartphone screen flashes with light, indicating the location feature was active. Under a minute later, it went back to sleep mode, the location feature turning back off.


	3. First Step

Ch. 03

The dream had started off relatively normal, Shego found herself at an island resort and was just enjoying the sun. She had on a black bikini and was seated by the pool. There were people of both genders admiring her, but these were not the looks she normally got, like a score to brag about, instead they resembled a kind and almost shy attraction, like they were looking at their first crush. It brought a small, satisfied smile to her face, content with the experience. There had only been one person to look at her that way, Ron Stoppable. Although he probably thought no one noticed his discreet glances but Shego was extremely aware when she was being watched, having suffered thru countless stares in her life.

Then, Shego went for a swim, that's when things started to change. After a couple laps in the pool, he was there, Ron Stoppable coming towards the pool. He was wearing blue swimming shorts and black T-shirt. His physique resembling that of an average teen, not overly muscular or too thin. Shego was not overly surprised, he had started to show up in her dreams a little over a month ago, after she made eye contact with him when he was peeking at her, he had blushed deep red holding her gaze for a second before turning away. She expected him to seat himself on the chairs as it normally happened but he walked past them heading towards the diving board.

As Ron stepped on the board, he took a moment to look around and upon spotting her, flashed her his goofy grin causing her heart to slightly quicken. Shego continued watching him as he moved forward, jumped and performed a front flip off the diving board. Shego felt a smirk come to her lips, seems like Ron was trying to impress her this time around and for some reason she felt like playing along. Still observing the spot he went under, she found herself wondering why he was not coming up. When he finally did, Shego's heart sank, his skin had taken on a blue hue and his eyes had lost all warmth, now resembling the insane look from when he threatened to feed her to the sharks.

"No no no, this is a dream, this is a dream!" Shego's dream self begins to mutter, shaking her head and trying to wake herself up.

"You betrayed me, Shego." Ron states, moving towards her in the water. "I thought I made it clear what happens to sidekicks who don't know their place." As if on cue, fins begin to appear around him.

Shego starts to panic, not questioning how salt water fish came to be in a pool with chemicals and begins to swim towards the edge as fast as her limbs can take her. 'There's no way he knows' she thinks to herself remembering how she threw the fight with Princess. 'How can he?' She felt trapped and was trying to get away.

"Did you think that you're performance would fool me, Shego?" Ron questions as if reading her mind, which was entirely correct, since this was her own mind showing her the worries she kept to herself, since she decided to throw the fight with Princess and get him back to normal. Worries of wether he noticed her actions and if the damaged Attitudedinator had malfunctioned.

Thus, the dream changed into a nightmare. Shego's attempts to leave the pool were useless, as it seemed to always be just out of reach. The sharks and more importantly Ron, closing in on her no matter how fast she swam. Never being one to shy away from a fight, Shego brought her fear under control and decides it was time to teach Ron who should be afraid of whom. Turning, she willed her comet powers to appear and began her retaliation, unaware that her actual hands started to fling plasma around herself and that the automated voice of her house was announcing someone on her property.

~~~~~

8 Miles Away from Go City

Ron had not expected the estate on which he found himself at, expecting a resort or something along those lines. No, this was not in his expectations, when the house came into view, he found himself marveling at the architecture. It was of modern design with two visible floors, lots of glass windows (though they were tinted), to enjoy the nature surrounding it and enough space for a family to live in. Despite its size, it had not one bit of flamboyance, opting to show that its owner simply thought to have the comforts of modern technology.

Ron was lost in his thoughts coming up the driveway. He parked the ATV, leaving the helmet on the handlebars and powered off the powerful engine. Coming up the steps to the door, finally realizing that this part of the plan to apologize, never crossed his mind. Ron had tracked Shego down while she was on vacation, not even stopping to check wether she was with someone or letting her know he was coming. Add to that the fact he had threatened to feed her to sharks hours earlier, although he was not in his right mind at the time, Ron was becoming aware that his apology might actually be a trip to the hospital, assuming nothing unexpected happens.

Settling down by the door, to at least wait till morning, Ron began thinking through possible scenarios that his apology could take. Just after the fourth scenario, which had him dodging plasma balls and screaming for his life, he started getting a feeling that something was wrong. Thinking that it was just his nerves he chose to ignore it, seconds later a green and black plasma ball blasted its way from the second floor landing inches away from his feet.

'Okay not my imagination' Ron thinks to himself hurrying to stand and position himself to where he can see if there are any more shots on their way. What he saw was an alarming amount of smoke coming out of the broken window with no sign of Shego. Ron waited a moment, expecting her to come out any second and begin blasting him just like in scenario four. He started to sweat when the only thing that happened was another plasma ball shot through the window.

"H-hey Shego!" Ron yells hoping for a response, when he received none he added. "Are you okay?" Yelling louder but still not getting a response.

In moments a change came over him, gone was the nervous and insecure teen replaced by a careful intellectual assessing the situation he found himself in. Still failing to see Shego's silhouette and wanting to make sure she was okay, he ignored the possibility that it was a trap, his instincts telling him that he needed to act, he moved into action. Ron took a look at the door, more specifically the handle and up to the second floor balcony and rail. Not stopping to think, he started running. No doubt in his actions he leapt, right foot stepping on the handle and pushing off of it, left hand already reaching for the balcony rail. His grip firmly holding onto the rail, quickly using his right hand to grab on and in one motion flings his legs over the rail and onto the balcony. Ron did not even realize, that such a feat for him, would have taken longer than the second it took, probably loosing his pants in the process. He will eventually become aware that from this day, he had stopped loosing his clothing when on a mission.

Once on the balcony, he rushed to the already shattered window peering inside, he became aware that the plasma balls were being thrown from the right side but there being too much smoke he could not see Shego's silhouette. Ron noticed the fire sprinklers were already trying to fight the flames. Taking a deep breath he dove into the room, dodging another plasma ball heading towards the window and from the trajectory, faintly aware that his ride was in trouble. Rolling to his feet and moving in the direction he knew Shego to be, already wet from the powerful sprinklers, he came to a stop at the foot of a king size bed. The sight before him engraving itself into his mind forever.

Shego, wearing nothing but sexy black underwear and soaked from head to toe, was on the bed, her blankets torn to shreds and at times throwing plasma balls. Ron frankly thought to be in the presence of a goddess, her form ethereal, even as she struggled with her nightmare.

"Shego wake up!" Ron shouts, shaking himself free of distracting thoughts and hoping to wake her. Having no effect, he moves to the left side of the bed, deciding to try shaking her awake. The result was not optimal, the moment Ron's hand came into contact with her unbelievably smooth skin, Shego's left hand wrapped around his wrist and moments later, an incredible level of pain assaulted his senses, as her plasma activated beginning to burn his skin.

"Arghhhh-" Ron cut off his pain filled shout by biting his lip hard enough to draw blood. He quickly noticed that after shaking her, she showed no sign of waking, remaining trapped in her nightmare.

Grabbing Shego's right hand, just above her wrist, to prevent her from latching onto him with that one as well. Ron started panicking, seeing as he could think of no way to wake her without the use of force. Without any apparent solution to his predicament, Ron decided to turn to the Mystical Monkey Power within himself. Closing his eyes, he began to search his mind for a clue and after a while felt something. Really, it was just a shot in the dark, one he fully expected to fail, leaving him no other choice than to use force but to his astonishment it yielded results. In his mind he saw a blue flame, delicate and trapped in a corner seemingly about to go out. Thinking of Shego's predicament, he threw himself around the flame, as if to protect it from unseen winds and going out. He then began to beg it for a way to help her, resolving himself for what needed to be done.

~~~~~

Across the world in Yamanouchi Ninja School Japan

Master Sensei eyes snapped open. A smile was hidden behind his white facial hair, having just been in meditation, he was floating by a lone Sakura tree facing the sunset.

"It seems the chosen one has finally taken a step towards his destiny." Master Sensei whispers in Japanese.

"Is anything the matter, Master Sensei?" Asks a female ninja appearing at his side bowing respectfully.

"No Yori, it appears Stoppable-san is finally ready for his training to commence." Master Sensei replies softly, already beginning to think of the task at hand and how to go about completing it.


	4. Apology

Ch. 04

Ron wasn't exactly conscious of what he was doing, after a while of asking the small blue flame for help and when feeling his body heat up as if the flame responded, he decided to trust it and let it guide his actions. Opening his eyes and feeling as if it was the first time he truly saw the world around him, as if before he looked at a black and white version of everything, now colors and details he did know existed were present.

Unbelievably, Ron found Shego to look even more beautiful than before, he also noticed her aura around her, instantly it's emerald color reminding him of her eyes, it was also flickering unstably. Following the feeling he got from his MMP, he released her right hand which shortly after wrapped around his throat, her plasma already beginning to burn his skin in the area. Ever so gently with his now free hand, he caressed the side of her face before moving it to the back of her neck and lifting her head slightly. Then, feeling her strength cutting off his air supply as he pushed against her hand to bring his head closer to hers, Ron closed his eyes and brought the two together. Shego's aura trembled slightly before turning a cyan color.

~~~~~

Shego's plasma attacks proved to be effective against the sharks, her dream self watching them dive deeper into the water and not returning once hit. Shego, still moving towards the edge of the pool, soon feels her back touching it, taking a look at Ron to make sure she had enough time to get out before he reached her, she turned and quickly pulled herself free of the water. Turning around to face him and to keep him in sight, Shego was startled to see he was nowhere to be seen in the pool.

"Boo Yah hahaha hahaha!" Ron laughs, appearing behind her already in the middle of kicking at her unprotected head. Shego reacting to his laughter, ducks and rolls to the side, narrowly avoiding the kick and spins to face him.

"Told you," Shego comments. "you have the evil laugh down." She begins to charge, already throwing a plasma ball, " But you should really give it a rest." she finishes.

To Shego's surprise, the Ron in front of her didn't need the device he used that day to deal with her powers. He moved like an experienced fighter, dodging her plasma and counter attacking. They went around each other in an exchange of offense and defense, not really landing a hit on the other. Ron was waving, parrying and dodging her blows, as if he knew what was coming, that being exactly the case considering he was conjured by her imagination. Shego used everything around them in an attempt to create an opening, all the while moving away from the pool to avoid having to keep an eye on it and having it used to restrict her actions.

Their exchange continued and Shego found herself having trouble staying on the offensive, seeing as Ron also began using the furniture to his advantage. No longer able to cleanly dodge all his strikes, Shego began taking glancing blows. Eventually both fighters found themselves on the tennis courts, though with the various nets either melted by plasma or on fire and the ground not doing much better, it was hard to tell at first glance.

Shego was beginning to wonder where was the goofy sidekick who ran around the henchmen and at times lost his pants. She became lost in her thoughts, remembering the incident when Princess and Ron had switched bodies and how she effortlessly used Ron's body to perform her usual level of martial arts. 'So there is more to him' she realized. Still thinking, Shego found herself punished for her lapse in concentration, when Ron fainted a kick to her abdomen, which she intended to grab ahold off but he re-directed it to her right knee, bringing her to her knees with the surprising amount of power it held.

Before she could move to recover, he was on her performing a knee strike to her exposed face. Shego barely managed to put her hands up in time to protect her face but the force of the impact forced her onto her ass, with her arms still protecting her face, the rest of her body was left open to attacks. She was aware that this was not a position she wanted to be in, so she tried to roll backwards intending to get on her feet. Sadly, Ron was not about to let her do as she wanted, grabbing her legs by the ankles just as she started to roll and pulling on them hard enough to straighten her body all at once. Before she could even think to work herself loose, Ron focused his attention on her right leg, twisting it harshly and delivering a quick succession of knee strikes, till he heard her bones break. Shego was fully expecting Ron to press the advantage but strangely enough he simply stepped back admiring his work before beginning to speak.

"Now, how am I gonna punish you?" Ron asks beginning to circle around her. "Seems like the sharks aren't going to work huh." He adds already contemplating the issue.

Shego stared at her broken leg, deciding that maybe fighting was not the best choice, opted for another approach. She decided to try reasoning with him, completely forgetting that she was having a nightmare and that she would be reasoning with herself about the worries she had involving Ron.

~~~~~

The first thing Ron noticed was his new surroundings, he was on the pool area of a resort he'd never been to but strangely enough, there was no one in sight. Ron was instinctively aware that this is Shego's dream, meaning that whatever has her throwing plasma yet unresponsive is here somewhere. Taking a closer look around, trying to find a clue as to where Shego might be, he notices the plasma burns and broken furniture. Deciding to follow the obvious path of destruction, Ron comes up on a scene that momentarily stuns him.

There was Shego on the ground, wearing a black bikini, with various injuries but the most noticeable one being her broken right leg, a bone piercing the skin and blood still flowing. Her opponent is one Ron instantly recognizes as himself but this was not the him that usually stares back in the mirror. No, it was not himself, it was the insane version that came about as a result of the Attitudedinator. This Ron's appearance was mostly accurate save the blue skin and slight difference in build, he was wearing blue swimming shorts and a black t-shirt. Even though Ron knew that this was Shego's dream and that he had not done any of the things that happened to her, he couldn't help feeling guilty just the same. Here was someone so affected by his actions that even their dreams conjured his image to hurt them again.

Ron, feeling tears come to his eyes, was not about to stand by and do nothing, specially when his ride appeared behind the dream version of himself. It was already in assault mode, the back wheels laying sideways on the ground for support and stability. The front wheel in the air, revealing the hidden plasma catapult barrels built in. Not thinking of the consequences, he was already running forward to intervene, his body feeling lighter than ever and a shout escaping his lips.

~~~~~

"H-hey Ron." Shego begins trying to sound calm and lifts her arms up in a show of surrender. "Wanna talk about it?" She ventures.

"Boo Yah hahaha hahaha!" Ron's response was preceded by laughter. "Talk? You want to talk?! Ha! I've already giving you that chance remember?"

Shego's face tightens at his response, everything's been happening pretty much as she expected, not a surprise considering the circumstances. Putting her hands down, she waits for him to attack her again. What happened next left her momentarily stunned, so much so that she did not even react for the majority of it.

Behind Ron appeared the weapon he had during the wedding she interrupted and took him from. It was charging no doubt about to fire. Still, that was not what shocked her, it was a scream so desperate Shego wondered vaguely who it was from.

"Nooooooo!"

Before she had the time to look for the source, another Ron appeared before her. The first thing Shego noticed of this Ron were his eyes, they were gentle, unbelievably so. They also looked guilty as if he done countless unspeakable things to her and had tears falling down, unmistakably for her. Next came his clothing, he had on his regular light brown cargo pants, long-sleeve navy blue mock-turtleneck shirt under a short-sleeved red jersey and white sneakers. In his hands, he had a black leather jacket that no doubt he was just wearing. This other Ron knelt before her, draped the leather jacket over her shoulders, which caused Shego's heart to quicken at what she assumed was residual warmth and the care he showed. Then, he proceeded to bring her into his arms, in what Shego first thought to be a hug but shortly realized he was using his body to protect her, when tremors ran through his body as the firsts Ron's weapon began firing.

~~~~~

"Argh-" Ron groans briefly but cuts it off forcefully. He intends to apologize to Shego and was not about to let pain get in the way. "I am so very sorry, Shego!" He begins, making sure to say each word carefully to ensure she understands. "This whole thing is my fault and I make no excuses. When I was under the effects of the Attitudedinator, I turned into a lunatic completely out of my mind." Ron pauses, choking off another scream and beginning to feel extremely tired and light headed but continues regardless. "And, if you need to hate me, that is fine." He coughs blood and ignores it. "In fact, I encourage it. You...shouldn't...torture yourself...w-when you're...the victim!" Ron finishes barely above a whisper.

Everything started going black, the pain that was assaulting Ron, the only thing he was now aware of.


	5. Curiosity

Ch. 05

To say Shego was surprised was an understatement. The words second Ron was saying, his actions and the fact he was in pain yet refused to move, choosing to protect her with his own body, affected her greatly. She found herself enjoying the moment, being protected and cared for, it was something she hadn't felt in a long time. Though all too soon it came to an end. This Ron's voice was getting weaker and he had started coughing blood, an alarming amount of blood.

Shego struggled to look into his face, beginning to use her hands to move his body aside and out of the line of fire but to no effect. She felt like she was trying to move a mountain and no amount of her superhuman strength had any effect. Then, his body started to fade. Seeing this, Shego began calling out to him, trying to reason with him that he should just move out of the way but if he heard her, he made no move to answer.

At this point, the first Ron and his weapon were nowhere to be seen. Shego was beginning feel that something was wrong but she could not think of what. All that kept coming to mind was that Ron was disappearing around her and in moments he would be gone. Soon, the only thing left to remind her that he was there, was the warmth she felt around herself and the leather jacket on her shoulders. That's when Shego felt the world around her begin to collapse, as she started to regain consciousness.

~~~~~

Shego was by no means an overly emotional type of person, preferring to keep them mostly to herself. So when she opened her eyes to Ron's face, her emotions went from shock to mounting amounts of anger. She doubted she's been anywhere nearly as angry all her life. The implications of Ron's presence in her bedroom and on top of her threatened to drive her mad with fury.

Then, her surroundings started coming into focus. Firstly, the fire sprinklers, followed by the smoke. Next was the scent of burning flesh, which came faintly, mostly masked by the smoke.

Looking down, Shego became aware that her plasma coated hands were holding onto Ron's wrist and throat, as well as the fact that his body was not on top of her but at her side. Willing her power to stop and lessening the strength in her hands, Shego was preparing to question him, when as soon as the strength in her hands decreased, he collapsed next to her. Sitting up, Shego remembered how a second Ron had appeared in her dream and after apologizing and protecting her he disappeared. Shego connected the second Ron to his actual self and was beginning to think she killed him.

Just when she was about to check the truth of the matter, she felt a blade at her neck and froze. A shadow was at her left and had yet to make a sound but the threat was obvious. Two other shadows appeared on her right, moving to collect Stoppable's body. Against her better judgment she called out.

"Hey, what are you doing with Stoppable's body?" Shego yells, beginning to move her right arm to intercept them.

"You would do well to stay still." The shadow to her left warns, the blade beginning to bite into her skin. Heeding the advice, Shego nods, feeling a drop of blood flow down where the blade touches her skin.

The two shadows carefully collected Stoppable's body. One of them carrying him in a princess carry and the other at its side, keeping its eyes on her, watching for sudden movement. Then, all three shadows disappeared as if it was all her imagination. Shego hurriedly yells after them, needing to know if she crossed a line she never intended to cross. "Did I kill him?"

Her reply was a whisper that she could not place the direction of.

"He still draws breath."

Letting out the breath she did not realize she was holding, Shego reclines back taking the information in.

~~~~~

Yamanouchi Ninja School Japan

"Oh, this may prove troublesome." Master Sensei's eyes once again open in his meditation. "Yori, make immediate travel arrangements for us, Stoppable-san is in need of my assistance." He commands in Japanese, trusting that his instructions will be carried out and closes his eyes again. There was much to do and not enough time.

Entering his meditation again, he gathered his Ki and prepared to use a technique very similar to the one Ron used to enter Shego's dream. Once ready, Master Sensei directed his astral form to leave his body and appear in front of the three ninjas that were with Ron. None of them appeared surprised at the glowing blue form of Master Sensei, though that could've been their training.

"Take him to his home in Middleton at the fastest speed." Master Sensei commands, still speaking Japanese and already moving to Ron to begin 'first aid' if you will. Placing his hands on Ron's abdomen, he channeled his Ki into him, to replenish some of Ron's depleted reserves. Although it all sounds simple, it was extremely difficult and dangerous to do. If his Ki was not in strict control while entering Ron's body, instead of helping, it would be like passing a blade through his veins and nervous system. Master Sensei felt over half his Ki being drained and the ninjas around him saw his astral form dim but he succeeded in stabilizing the situation.

"Call for transportation, he must get to Rufus-san immediately." Master Sensei adds, sounding weary before disappearing.

Moments later, Master Sensei appears in the Stoppable home, more accurately, in Ron's bedroom. He was expecting to have to wake up Rufus but the little guy was awake and moving around in a hurry. 'Seems like he sensed the trouble with his companion.'

Master Sensei calls out to him, switching over to English, to ensure that he is understood. "Rufus-san, I am in need of your hel-"

Rufus turns at the sound of his voice, cutting him off mid sentence. "Ron! Danger!! Help!!!"

"I am aware of what's happened and have already stabilized the situation." Master Sensei says calmly, trying to assure Rufus. "He is on his way here and will arrive in minutes, but he will need your help if he is to make it pass this trial."

"What to do?" asks Rufus, already prepared to do anything.

Master Sensei nods at the loyalty and commitment Rufus was showing. "You must focus and gather your MMP, since it is of a common origin with Stoppable-san and when he arrives, channel your power into him but be warned the slightest mistake will cause more harm than good."

"How?" Rufus questions, seeking advice.

"I will show you." Answers Master Sensei. "Enter the lotus position and relax. Once you have centered your mind, let me know and I will begin channeling my power into you, so that you can experience what needs to be done."

Rufus, without question entered the lotus position and minutes later nods to announce he is ready.

"Then let us begin." Master Sensei announces, before placing his index finger to Rufus' belly and channeling his Ki into him. "Feel the flow of Ki and do your best to remember it, when Stoppable-san arrives, this is what you will need to do." Seeing Rufus hesitantly nod he adds. "Do not worry, I will guide when he arrives to make sure nothing unexpected happens. For now, let us get you accustomed to how it should feel."

~~~~~

Shego's Residence

It was a couple of minutes before Shego started to move into action. The first thing she did, was look around at the damage in her room. The fire sprinklers, having already finished putting out the fires her plasma had caused, stopped functioning and returned to their various hiding places in the ceiling. The damage to the room was not as bad as she first feared. Various plasma burns along the walls and floor. Shredded blanket, half destroyed bookcase and a couple of destroyed paintings.

Then, Shego noticed the damage to the walk-in closet and hurried to check on her most priced possession. Walking in, she ignored the fortune in destroyed designer clothes and shoes, moving past them, to check on the hidden compartment where the dress was hidden. Seeing the melted panel, her heartbeat skyrocketed. Shego doubted she would be able to handle gracefully being the cause of the dress destruction. With a trembling hand, Shego reaches into the opening created by her plasma and began feeling around inside dreading what she might find.

To Shego's relief, her hand came into contact with the specially made suitcase. Beginning to feel reassured, she felt for the handle and upon finding it pulled the suitcase into view. It was silver in color, rectangular shape, two wheels at the base and a handle at the top, that could extend for travel convenience. The only visible damage was at the base, where the wheels were melted. Resting her hand on the suitcase for a few moments, Shego finally felt her heart relax.

With the suitcase safe, Shego began looking around the remains of her clothes for something to wear. Settling for some tight fitting grey jeans that were still in one piece and a v-neck green tank top with a slight burn along the hem. Although both were still wet from the sprinklers, they would have to do for now. Suitcase now in hand, Shego went back to check what else was damaged. The windows in her room were broken, walking over to them she noticed that the balcony also had various burn marks and there was smoke coming from beyond the rail.

When Shego made it to the rail, she saw the remains of Ron's ride mostly melted and still on fire. Deciding it was time for answers, she went back inside, going past her bedroom door and to the room across, her study. Going over to the bookcase on the left wall, she pulled a dictionary out. Opening it revealed a secret compartment with a number pad, pressing a different number with each finger on her right hand, she closed it and returned it to its original place. Two seconds later, the book case began sliding to the right with a soft hum, revealing a safe. Quickly opening it and putting in the suitcase, Shego closed it and waited for the bookcase to move back in place, before walking over to the glass windows.

"Home, display perimeter security in the study." Shego commands, watching the glass tint and begin displaying the live videos. "Home, isolate intruder footage." Shego watched as a lot of the videos disappeared. "Home, play footage from the moment the intruder was detected."

In the recording, Shego watched as Ron rode onto her property and up her driveway. Parking his ride, Ron removed his helmet and dismounted, walking up the steps to the door. Once there, he paced around for a few minutes, before finally settling to sit on the steps. A moment later, there was a sound of something breaking and a plasma ball landed by his feet. He quickly stood up, distancing himself from the house and turned around, his head tilted up.

"H-hey, Shego!" Ron yelled. "Are you okay?" He yelled louder after getting no response.

That's when Shego saw a change come over him, his posture, his movements seeming to be those of a different person. He lowered his head, looked from his feet towards the house and brought it back up. Then he started moving, Ron moved fast, faster then Shego remembered seeing him move before and in under a second he had scaled onto the balcony. Once there, he rushed to the window peering inside, a moment later he jumped in just as a plasma passed the spot he was at and landed on his ride.

From here the footage turned to infrared, Shego preferring not to use regular cameras in her home. Ron rolled onto his feet and moved in the direction of Shego's bed, where he froze for a few seconds before yelling louder than before. "Shego, wake up!" Having no effect, he moved to the left side of the bed and with his right hand reached out to her shoulder.

"Arghhhh-" Shego's left hand, wrapped in plasma, seized his wrist causing him to scream but Ron cut it off almost as as soon as it started and tried shaking her. His left hand grabbing her right hand, Ron stopped moving for a few minutes.

Ron's left hand released Shego's right, which in turn, her right seized his throat and ignited with plasma. Ron, seeming not to care, moved his left hand to the side of her face, caressed it and moved on to the back of her neck. Lifting her head and slightly and forcing his head closer to Shego's, Ron brought their foreheads together and stopped moving.

A couple of minutes later, Shego cut off the plasma to her hands and in moments he collapsed. Then, three figures appeared, one holding a sword to her neck and the others moving to collect Ron. Shego watched her interaction with them, her right hand coming to rest on the exact spot Ron had caressed her face without her realizing it.

"That's what I get for taking such a strong sedative." Shego mutters. Having had problems falling asleep and feeling exhausted, she turned to the medicine her doctor had prescribed. It was several times stronger than the average, to compensate for her strong immune system. "Nearly burned alive!" She adds, still lost in thought.

Shego replayed the footage a couple of times before finally speaking again. "I was right, there's more to Ron Stoppable than meets the eye and I'm going to find out what. As well as how he found me and what he was doing in my home."


	6. Healing

Ch. 06

Stoppable Residence Middleton

For Rufus, it wasn't a question of wether he could help Ron or not. He would help him, that was all that went through his mind, so when Master Sensei told him that he was needed and what he must do, he listened with his utmost focus.

When in the lotus position and after nodding he was ready, Master Sensei began channeling Ki into him, Rufus mind was 120% immersed in the task. He felt the Ki flow into him slowly, it felt like a soft stream touching his skin, pleasant and comforting with no excess force. Rufus focused on the feeling, committing it to memory until the flow stopped and Master Sensei spoke again. "Rufus-san begin gathering your MMP, Stoppable-san will be here shortly."

Nodding his understanding, Rufus begins to feel for it within his mind, unlike Ron's, the flame representing Rufus' MMP was stable, with pink and blue alternating colors. Rufus focused on the flame, then taking a moment to let his senses expand outward, began searching for the energy in his surroundings. After a moment, he began to feel it, it was all around him. At this point, Rufus used the MMP flame to gather it towards himself, that is when the challenge begins.

When the energy enters his body, Rufus must guide it through different points in his body, before having it join his MMP flame, only then will it be his own. Exerting his will over the energy, he gathers and guides it towards the MMP. At first, there was no apparent change but with the continues flow of energy, the flame began to grow.

~~~~~

Master Sensei watched as Rufus gathered the energy in his surroundings, his innate ability earning a nod of praise from the wise teacher. Very few individuals were as gifted and Master Sensei only knew of a handful of others, Yori being one. Seeing Rufus aura start to become visible, Master Sensei speaks "Rufus-san, that should suffice, any more and it might go beyond what you can currently control." Rufus nods and begins stabilizing his MMP. "Good" he adds seeing Rufus' actions.

"Stoppable-san is here." Master Sensei announces, bringing Rufus out of his meditation.

A minute later, the sound of a helicopter becomes clear, it increases in intensity and a moment later begins to fade, no doubt having dropped off its passengers. The sound of the helicopter had not faded entirely, when the door to Ron's room opens silently, three shadows come in, bowing slightly to Master Sensei. The one carrying Ron, carefully places him onto his bed, Rufus already moving around Ron's body, inspecting his injuries and making sure he was breathing.

Seeing this, Master Sensei speaks to reassure him. "The physical injuries Stoppable-san received are not life threatening. With his above average immune system and his MMP, in time they will not even be visible." Rufus nods his understanding and turns to Master Sensei, eager to begin treatment. "Guard the house and make sure no one disturbs us." Master Sensei instructs the three ninja, who bowed and disappeared to carry out the orders.

Turning his attention back to Rufus, Master Sensei adds. "Rufus-san, sit above Stoppable-san's abdomen, in the lotus position and begin channeling your MMP into him. I shall assist until you're used to it." Nodding, Rufus does as instructed and begins.

At first, Master Sensei had to use his own Ki to limit Rufus MMP and prevent it from harming Ron. It took an hour, before Rufus was proficient enough where Master Sensei's help was not needed, at which point he spoke. "Rufus-san, I will be gone for two hours. I need to board the flight which will bring me here and gather my Ki, will you be able to hold?" Seeing Rufus nod, Master Sensei smiles and disappears.

~~~~~

Yamanouchi Ninja School Japan

His astral form returning to his body, Master Sensei opens his eyes again and without wasting a moment, questions in Japanese. "Is our transportation ready?"

"Yes, Master Sensei." Came Yori's reply instantly. "A helicopter waits in the yard, ready to take us to the nearest airport, where a high speed jet will take us to America, with only a stop to transfer jets, we should arrive in Middleton with the fastest possible speed." She gives Master Sensei a detailed report.

"Excellent work Yori, let us be off." Master Sensei praises, already moving towards the yard with Yori following closely.

"Is Stoppable-san going to be okay?" Yori finally asks, her concern evident in her voice. She had wanted to ask since Master Sensei first mentioned Ron needing his help but waited to carry out Master Sensei's instructions.

Master Sensei thinks a moment before replying. "As long as nothing unexpected happens, Stoppable-san will recover, it is but a matter of time." Hearing Yori sigh at his reply, Master Sensei smiles.

~~~~~

Ron was in pain, in more pain than he ever remembered being but he held firmly onto one thought, Shego was suffering because of him. He was not about to let that keep happening, so even when his surroundings disappeared, that's what he focused on. It was by no means easy, the more time passed the weaker and in more pain he felt but he endured. After an unknown amount of time, the pain stopped increasing, Ron believing that he accomplished his goal, relaxed and finally fell unconscious.

Ron didn't know how long he was out for but eventually he started feeling the pain again, although his surroundings were still a mystery to him. Curling himself into a ball, he put his mind into enduring, hoping, this was not all he felt before dying. In time, he noticed a change, the pain started decreasing and a slight warmth began taking its place. Feeling reassured, Ron continued his efforts and in time his surroundings came into view. He was within himself, surrounded by his MMP and parts of his body were missing but the blue flames seemed to be working on restoring them. Just then, he realized that the warmth he felt was his MMP around himself and that something was supplying the rapidly diminishing supply.

Ron, knowing that someone was helping, finally believed he would make it through this and decided to thank them afterwards. That being said, there was another he needed to thank. The MMP had not only helped him when Shego was in trouble but even now it was helping him. Feeling slightly foolish for what he was about to do, Ron decided that he would thank it directly.

"Um, MMP, thank you for helping when Shego wouldn't wake up and for helping me recover." Although he felt foolish, Ron knew that the MMP could understand him to an extent, otherwise it would not have been able to help him with Shego. The flames around him pulsed, becoming warmer as if to acknowledge its understanding.

So, with nothing better to do, Ron decided to keep talking to his MMP, not really expecting answers. He told it about his experience at Camp Wannaweep and his resulting fear of 'monkeys', hoping it understood why he was reluctant to even acknowledge it was within him. Ron continued telling the MMP about himself, going from some of his fears, insecurities, likes and how he wished to improve. He thought at first it was so he could help Kim on missions and help people but more importantly he felt he needed it for himself.

When Ron finally came to that conclusion the MMP responded, glowing brighter and warming as if eager to help. Soon after his surroundings began to fade and he realized he was regaining consciousness.

And things were going to change.


	7. Motivation

Ch. 07

Stoppable Residence Middleton

Master Sensei was aware of Rufus' exhaustion but he couldn't convince him to rest. When he noticed the sun rising Monday morning, Master Sensei decided to try a different approach and see if it bore fruit. "Yori, could you go to the kitchen and prepare some sustenance for us. Oh I believe Rufus would like some as well, right?" Master Sensei asks, hoping that eating something will help Rufus relax enough to sleep.

"Um, cheese." Came Rufus dispirited reply.

"Yes, Master Sensei." Yori replied guessing at his intentions.

It was currently Master Sensei's turn to channel Ki into Ron. Thus, he was acutely aware that as time passed, he was required to channel less and less Ki to Ron, a sign he'd been waiting for as it showed success was near.

When the food came, Master Sensei focused on Rufus, but the little guy barely nibbled his cheese. Sighing, Master Sensei figured only seeing Ron awake, would ease Rufus enough to rest. Coming to that conclusion, he was about to switch places with Rufus so that he could see Ron was doing much better, in a final attempt to get him to rest, when one of the ninjas guarding the house appeared before them.

"Kim Possible approaches." The ninja announced, bowing to Master Sensei and waiting for instructions.

"Hmmm, very well, lock the doors." Master Sensei instructs and after thinking adds. "If she insists on waiting Rufus-san, we will need you to explain that Ron-san is feeling unwell."

"Uh huh." Rufus nods in agreement.

~~~~~

Rufus went downstairs on Yori's hand, figuring it would waste time to stay with Ron, when he might be needed to go convince Kim, that Ron was sick but that it was nothing serious. Once there, he heard Kim knock on the door, wait 30 seconds and do so again. When that did not work she called out to Ron.

"Ron! We'll be late to school!" Kim yelled. She started pulling out her phone, most likely to call Ron. Rufus was about to go out and talk to her, when the device rang. She looked at the screen and her expression lit up. "Hi Josh!" Kim answered, already turning around and walking away, her concern for Ron gone, like it was never there.

That made Rufus angry, it wasn't the first time that Kim's concern for Ron was no better than a strangers. A fact made worse, when you consider the years of friendship and Rufus was nearing his limit on how much he was willing to bear. Ron is his best friend and is extremely loyal to his friends. Rufus couldn't bear seeing his sad expression, when Kim turns to him, when she is in need of a pep talk before, talking to other guys and how Ron smiles, hiding his pain, before assuring her everything will workout every time.

Rufus did not realize how angry he'd gotten until Yori spoke out to calm him. "Breath Rufus-san." She said not entirely sure what gotten him so angry. "Her going to school is what we were hoping for." She adds, that is when Rufus notices that his claws were digging into her hand, stopping hastily he hurries to apologize.

"Sorry." Rufus says, looking down guilty with his actions.

"It is okay, Rufus-san, I know you did not mean to harm me." Yori speaks softly before adding. "Let us return upstairs to Stoppable-san." Seeing Rufus nod, Yori moves towards the stairs, Rufus rubbing gently where his claws dug into her skin.

~~~~~

Upon opening his eyes, Ron noticed a couple of things. One, his head hurt, it was the worst headache he'd ever had. Two, he was in his room and he had no idea how he got there. Three, Rufus was so overjoyed to see him awake, that he was in tears and looked extremely exhausted. And finally, they weren't alone, Master Sensei and Yori stood to the side.

"Uh, hey Master Sensei, Yori, guess thanks are in order?" Ron asks sitting up and rubbing the back of his neck. He also grabs Rufus, beginning to massage the little guy, hoping to convey he was okay now and he shouldn't worry.

"It is good to see you awake Stoppable-san." Master Sensei replies and a dazzling smile blooms on Yori's face as she nods. Ron was momentarily stunned upon seeing it, until Master Sensei spoke again. "There are a couple of questions that I hope you would answer Stoppable-san." Says Master Sensei, a smile at Ron's reaction to Yori's smile hidden behind his facial hair.

"Yeah, no problem," Ron replies, then adds "in fact I have a few of my own."

"Very well." Says Master Sensei, taking a moment to organize his thoughts. "How is it that you came to be injured in such a manner?"

"It's a long story." Ron began, thinking back to what started the whole thing. "Kim got her annual subscription for the Villain Expo hosted by Hench CO. and it was decided we were to go undercover..."

Ron recounted his experience, how an accident occurred while Drakken tried the Attitudedinator, resulting in Ron absorbing Drakken's evil. After, he explained how with time, Drakken's evil drove him towards insanity and allowed him access to some of his unconsciously suppressed knowledge. How natural it felt remaking his old tricycle into an ATV with a built in weapon, the best comparison being when he was cooking and he knew exactly what he needed to do. From there, he moved on to tell how Shego showed up with Drakken at the wedding and ended up trading him for Ron. Once at Drakken's lair, he modified the annihilator, made a second machine and put to use some of Drakken's tech.

Ron took a moment to calm himself before continuing, ashamed and scared of what he had become. He told of threatening Shego, with feeding her to some sharks if she did not know her place. Of how he was tapping into the MMP while evil and his skin had taken a blue hue. Then, Ron proceeded to explain his rescue, how he destroyed the Attitudedinator and the outfit he had used while evil. Now, Ron moved on to explain the remorse he felt for his actions and his desire to apologize to Shego, leading him to hack Drakken's system to track her down. Using the ATV to travel to her location and soon after arriving noticing something was wrong, when plasma was being launched but Shego did not respond. Climbing to her room, yelling and shaking her but still not receiving a response and how her plasma covered hands grabbed onto him. Here, Ron explains how he turned to the MMP for help and ended up inside her nightmare, protecting her with his body from the evil version of himself and apologizing until his surroundings disappeared.

"After that, I felt my energy increasing and my MMP healing me." Ron says pausing, embarrassed with what he was going to say next. "Having nothing better to do, I thanked and explained to the MMP about myself. Eventually concluding that I want to improve myself, not for others but for me. I am tired of being seen as a joke, when I know am capable of much more!" He concludes, a bit louder before adding. "And that's pretty much what happened."

Ron looked to Master Sensei and Yori, a bit worried that they would judge him for his actions but saw no such thing from their expressions. Yori had concern and Master Sensei was deep in thought, pulling at his beard.

After a while Master Sensei spoke up, guessing correctly one of Ron's questions. "So, you would like to know how you came to enter and be injured in Shego-san's dreams?" Seeing Ron nod, Master Sensei continued. "The answer to that is not hard to explain but requires incredible amounts of training to achieve. Observe for a moment before I explain."

Saying till there, Master Sensei entered the lotus position and began to meditate. A moment later his astral body separated from his physical one. Focusing on Ron, he began to explain. "As you can see, Stoppable-san, with training, one can separate what is called an astral body from the physical one. In this form, you can enter a persons mind and do other things, but with the example of the mind, there are dangers. Let me ask, what would happen if, for example, you're badly wounded in a fight and your lung was pierced?" Master Sensei asked, hoping Ron would make the connection between damage to the astral body and physical one.

Thinking about it, Ron gave his answer. "If the wounds aren't treated in time, I could drown in my own blood and eventually die. I'm guessing that would equal a physical death and eventual death of my mind. So if my astral body or in essence my mind were to take enough damage, I would die as well, but how did the actions in Shego's nightmare have such an effect?" Ron asked, not fully understanding how it happened.

"Very good, Stoppable-san." Master Sensei complimented, before returning his astral body to his physical one and continuing his explanation. "With training, one can use the mind to defend and attack a persons mind. This being coincidentally, what resulted when you used your astral body to defend Shego-san. The attacks that were created in her dream, affected your astral body like a blade would a physical one. Although I must add, had you restrained and distanced her from the house, once she woke up, her mind would not have suffered the same damage as yours, for to her it was only a bad dream."

"Oh!" Ron replies, rubbing the back of his neck. "I was so concerned with helping her it did not cross my mind at the time."

"Do not take it to heart, Stoppable-san." Master Sensei quickly adds. "Your actions were courageous and should not be seen as a mistake. You were taking responsibility for what had previously happened and were trying to help someone in need." He assured Ron, then added. "Not many would acknowledge their mistakes let alone try and make amends."

Receiving Master Sensei's reassurance and seeing Yori nod on the side, Ron smiled at having his efforts acknowledged. "Thank you, Master Sensei, Yori, that means a lot to me." Saying this and seeing them nod in understanding, Ron moved to ask another question. "Master Sensei, I would like to formally request training in the use of my MMP and martial arts."


	8. Plans

Ch. 08

Master Sensei looked Ron in the eye, seeing the young man's desire and conviction to improve. After a while, he nodded in agreement and began to speak. "Stoppable-san, I am glad to hear such words." Seeing the relieved and eager look on Ron's face he added. "Let me begin by explaining a little more about the Mystical Monkey Power that you posses. The MMP has an imprint of various things. One, the techniques and forms for Tai Shing Pek Kwar. Two, the technique developed by a master of Tai Shing Pek Kwar to sense, train and increase the Ki in ones body from the energy found around us, with which one can achieve things normally thought impossible. And three, a fragment of that master's will, meant to guide you in times of need, but this will in time dissipate." Pausing, Master Sensei waited for Ron to process the information.

"So that is why I was able to enter Shego's mind without training." Ron said, acknowledging his understanding.

"Precisely Stoppable-san." Master Sensei replied nodding with approval. "As for the training you've requested, we will begin with hand to hand combat and meditation. Once you become proficient in meditation, we will move to sensing and using the technique developed by the master of Tai Shing Pek Kwar, to gather the energy around you and build up your MMP." Master Sensei said up to here and looked to Yori before continuing. "Yori will be in charge of your martial arts training."

"Yes, Master Sensei" Yori quickly replied with a bow, trying to hide her excitement but Master Sensei noticed nonetheless.

"Stoppable-san, another thing that is necessary, is to improve in your studies. As you're aware, a healthy mind begins with a healthy body but knowledge is also power. It would be a mistake to seek one and ignore the other." Master Sensei advised.

Ron had a resolute look as he replied. "Thank you, Master Sensei, I will try my best." Ron had just finished speaking when his stomach growled, causing the young man to blush.

Chuckling, Master Sensei spoke. "Seems like your body is in need of sustenance, it has been a while since last you ate, Stoppable-san." He was about to suggest that Ron feed Rufus, when he noticed the little guy fast asleep in Ron's hands, 'good' he thought to himself, Rufus needed the rest.

~~~~~

Ron was excited at the prospect of training, even more so, when Yori was to be in charge of his martial arts training. Although, he wasn't sure her thoughts, he found her extremely attractive. Sadly, even though he had not admitted it to anyone else, he had feelings for Kim that went beyond that of best friends. Being aware of that, he was not going to pursue a relationship where he was thinking of another. That was not something a man should do. Although, his parents were mostly absent, they and Mrs. Dr. P had thought him as much. With that thought in mind, he remembered the usb flash drive and the contents it had, but not sure how to handle the situation, he decided it was best to focus on what he could do.

Getting up from the bed, he announces it was time to tend to his hunger. "So, who's up for a meal?" Ron asked Master Sensei and Yori as he walked towards his bedroom door with Rufus in hand. Not hearing differently, Ron assumed they were following behind him, opening the door, he headed downstairs to the kitchen.

It took Ron an hour and half to cook enough food for him and his guests. Waking up Rufus, Ron was about to suggest inviting the ninjas that saved his life to join in the meal and so he could thank them personally, when his cellphone rang in his pocket. Excusing himself, Ron took the phone out noticing two things, one, it was Kim calling and two, it was just past noon on Monday, meaning she was calling from lunch. Knowing that Kim would start an argument over his missing school, Ron decided to put the phone in silent and deal with it later.

"Master Sensei, can you call the ninjas that helped me so they could join us for the meal and I may thank them personally?" Ron asked of his mentor.

"Oh, what led to that conclusion? I am sure we never mentioned them, Stoppable-san." Master Sensei asked, curious as to how or when Ron noticed their presence.

"Ever since I've visited Yamanouchi, I had a feeling I was being watched. At first, I thought it was to see if I broke my promise but after a while I figured there was more to it and with what just happened, they must've been sent to keep me safe." Ron explained, conscious of Master Sensei and Yori staring at him.

"Well done, Stoppable-san" Master Sensei compliments, impressed that Ron was aware of his 'guardians' so early on. "But I must clarify one thing, they were sent to ensure your life was not lost and they will not always be present in your time of need, you mustn't become reliant on their protection." Master Sensei advised.

Ron seriously listened to Master Sensei's words before nodding and replying. "I understand Master Sensei, how would I grow if I believe that my life is never in danger. I will keep it in mind that the one I must rely first and foremost is myself." While speaking, Ron made sure to keep eye contact with Master Sensei so that he could see his sincerity.

~~~~~

Ron's afternoon was hectic. After thanking the ninjas for saving his life, they all sat down to eat. Out of the three, he only recognized one, he had black hair and a small beard. He remembered seeing him before, as one of the ninja that aided him when he set out to recover the Lotus Blade from Monkey Fist and his monkey ninja while he was at Yamanouchi last time. His name is Akito and he was the team leader of the three man squad watching over Ron. He would also assist Yori when needed during Ron's training.

Next, Master Sensei arranged for Yori to transfer to Middleton for his training. Since the amount of time needed would not suffice with a short exchange program like last time, his teacher would be coming to him. Ron was wondering where she would be staying and to his surprise he received an answer from an unexpected source. His parents called the house and upon answering, he was informed that the Stoppable's would host a student from Japan that should be arriving at the house today, so he was to make her feel at home.

Once that was settled, Ron was instructed by Master Sensei on which posture he was to use on meditation, the lotus position and given a few incense that would help beginners reach the appropriate state of meditation. Then, Master Sensei asked Yori to make arrangements for his return to Yamanouchi and to have funds made available for herself so she would be able to fit in, which were delivered as a bank account at the Middleton bank.

An hour later, satisfied with the preparations made, Master Sensei, while stroking his beard bid farewell and boarded the ride for his trip back to Japan. Yori pointed out that she would need clothes for her stay in Middleton. Ron agreed but he would need to shower first and Yori thinking to the last time she cleaned up, agreed that she'd would need to as well. Ron blushing at the image that popped into his mind, of a naked Yori under the shower stream, hurriedly showed her to the bathroom and where to find the towels. Going to his room for a change of clothes, he went to the bathroom in the master bedroom, his parents' room and stepped into the shower after placing Rufus comfortably on the fresh clothes.

Twenty minutes later, both Ron and Yori were downstairs, ready to leave. Ron with his signature style which composed most of his wardrobe and Yori with the same light blue top with a plaid skirt school uniform Ron remembered her wearing when she met him at the airport. As always, present in her hair was the red hairband.

They agreed on going to the mall, since they variety of shops would provide Yori more options. On the walk, Ron started a conversation, asking of her wellbeing and what she been up to since last they met. Finding out that she mostly been at the school, progressing in her training and aiding Master Sensei. He likewise summarized that he had been attending school and helping on missions. After catching up on what the other had been up to, the atmosphere between the two relaxed and they continued chatting till they arrived at the mall fifteen minutes later.

With laughter and conversation they began browsing the stores.

~~~~~

Kim's weekend went great. After helping Ron get back to normal and accompanying him to the wedding, she went home. An hour later, she was on the phone with Monique chatting about the latest fashion, when she got a text from Josh, to see if she was busy that weekend. Promising to tell Monique all about it later, she said goodbye and texted Josh that she had no plans.

The following day, she went on a simple movie date with Josh. After, they had some pizza, talked and later, he walked her home. She took a leap and kissed him on the cheek before going in. Inside, giddy with excitement, she rushed to her room, already dialing Monique to tell her everything.

On Monday morning, she was still excited and did not even wonder why Ron had not come over for breakfast as he often did. Quickly finishing her food, she was out the door, heading to Ron's house, to go to school together. There, Kim was getting impatient, since it looked like Ron either overslept or had already left for school.

She was taking out her phone to call Ron, when a call from Josh came in, forgetting to check on her bestfriend she quickly turned and answered. "Hi Josh!"

By the time lunchtime came, it was apparent that Ron did not show up for school, since they shared a few classes. Slightly worried and a bit upset, Kim called his cell but received no answer. She was about to leave a voicemail, when Josh came asking if the seat next to her and Monique was taken, inviting him to join them, Kim once again forgot about Ron.

After school, Kim decided to surprise Ron by going over to his house but to her surprise and anger, after ten minutes of knocking, calling and waiting, there was no answer. Calling Wade on her Kimmunicator, Kim decided it was time to use the secret they both kept from Ron. "Wade, I need you to use Ron's chip to track him."

"Kim, you know I don't like doing that, plus why haven't you told him about it." Wade replied.

"Wade, Ron never went to school today and he's not answering my calls, he could be in trouble!" Kim told the young genius. "And you know I'll tell him, I just haven't found the right time." She added not entirely truthful with him. Hearing Wade typing, Kim nodded to herself.

In a moment, Wade replied with Ron's location. "His fine Kim, I just checked and his at the mall, no need to worry."

"Thanks Wade, you rock!" Kim said cutting off the connection on her Kimmunicator. With a location, Kim was already on her way to the mall, unaware of the surprise she was going to get.


	9. Emotion

Ch. 09

Middleton Mall

Ron found himself surprisingly enjoying shopping with Yori. He wasn't one to hate shopping itself, it was that shopping with Kim was all about the 'brand' and he found that irrational. What was the problem with getting the exact same clothes or items without a logo and for less money? Ron still visited the brand stores with Yori, he just found it refreshing that she was not avoiding the rest of the stores.

They were browsing through almost every store they passed, by not really in a rush, when Ron looked around, feeling for a moment that he was being watched. Not finding anything, he figured it was just his nerves, he wasn't used to shopping with anyone besides Kim. So far, he and Yori had not selected any clothes, both having agreed to look around first since he had no plans.

"Oh, that reminds me Yori, do you have a cellphone?" Ron asks, thinking that they never did exchange numbers and that it would be more convenient if they had a means to reach the other.

"Now that you mention it, Stoppable-san, we never did exchange numbers." Yori agrees, pulling out a cellphone and asking for his number. Adding the contact information, she stops smiling. "Photo for the contact?" She asks bringing up the phone.

"Please call me Ron, we are friends."Ron reminds Yori before giving his best smile and watches as Yori takes the picture. A moment later Yori gives a dazzling smile and takes a selfie, not long after, he gets a text from an unknown number. Slightly stunned by the picture, he add her to his contact list and adds the picture to her contact. Both teens were smiling more after that, as they continued their shopping.

After going through most shops once, they talked about which ones they were going back to and began shopping in earnest. Ron originally had no intention on buying anything, but he was beginning to debate if a change in image was in order. Thinking he might as well asks her opinion, he decided to ask Yori. "Um, Yori, do you think I should change my image a bit? I'm trying to figure out if that would help others see that I'm not just a goofball." Ron said while he rubbed the back of his neck.

Yori was surprised by his question, blushing as she responded, she told him her honest thoughts. "Ron-san, I believe that your image is already great, it's just others around you that do not appreciate it."

"Your right Yori, thank you!" Ron replied and added blushing profusely. "My motto has always been, 'Never Be Normal'."

"But, I do recommend getting something for training in." Yori said and adds. "Also, I would like your assistance, Ron-san."

"Sure Yori, with what?" Ron agrees and questions, not noticing the mischievous smile that Yori hid.

~~~~~

Yori's heart was racing. Besides enjoying her time shopping with Ron, she was anxious with what she was planning but she would not back down. One thing she was sure of, was that staying passive would get her nowhere. She led Ron to the shops they agreed on and once her nerves settled in the clothing store they were in, she grabbed his hand, feeling him tense briefly and walked him towards the dressing rooms.

"Um, Yori." Ron began, not sure with the sudden turn but not trying to free his hand, she noticed, to which she took as a small victory and smiled to herself.

"Ron-san, I would like some help choosing an outfit for school." Yori answered the question he never voiced with a wry smile. "I have a couple that I think will do, but I would like a second opinion." Hearing Ron swallow, she squeezed his hand feeling her heart race again.

Leaving Ron in front of the dressing room, Yori entered, her cheeks slightly red. Inside, she looked at her reflection on the mirror provided for a moment before hanging the clothes she'd chosen on the hook. They weren't much different than what she was wearing, a couple skirts and tops. Mixed in though, she had discreetly picked a new 'training' outfit. Unlike Yamanouchi's training wear, this outfit consisted of tight fitting sports top and yoga pants that accentuated her curves. While slowly removing her clothes, beginning with her shoes and socks, Yori was extremely aware of her actions. When she had removed her light blue top and plaid skirt, Yori caught her appearance in the mirror, all she had on was black underwear and bra. It was of simple design, without anything meant to attract attention, yet the simplicity of the underwear and bra could not hide her beauty, instead it highlights it even further. Yori looked from her long legs, slowly upwards, past her narrow waist and flat belly, up towards her breast, lingering a moment when she noticed her erect nipples, finally past her delicate collar bone to her face. Her body was not like the majority of models, she had more muscle, her breast although big were not overly so, add to it all her curves and it completed an image of natural beauty that could captivate many who were lucky enough to glance upon it.

Yori's was nervous as she gazed at her form in the mirror, face flushed, the majority of her body exposed and her nipples erect from excitement and nerves. Then, she looked at the red hairband present in her hair and a tear went down the side of her face, as she remembered one of her conversations with her late mother, Hatsumi.

~~~~~

In the memory, Yori was seven and even then signs of her beauty were already present in her younger face. She remembered the conversation with her mother, who looked like an older Yori, the same lovely beauty but with hair past her waist. In Japanese, Yori remembered how she had asked her mom to help her get ready for the festival happening that day. Her mom, helped her put on the red white kimono she now wore. And how, as her mother brushed her hair, she had asked something that she was curious of.

"Mother, how does one know when they are in love?" Yori had asked and she saw her mother's reflection smile before she answered.

"Ah, has someone made you wonder if your in love?" Hatsumi asked, her smile still present.

"No, it's just that mother always looks so happy when she's around father and I wonder if that was because of love and how would I know?" Yori explained not noticing that she was being teased.

"Love is different from person to person, I believe." Her mother begins to speak. "For some, it happens when they first see someone. For others, it could be the sound of their voice, the way they act, eye color or hair length. Some can't explain what draw them in, but in my example it was your father's behavior." Her mother's smile was dazzling to Yori as she explained. "We were in middle school when I first met him. He was athletic even then and along with other girls at school, I found him handsome but beyond that the was nothing at first."

"Oh!" Yori said focusing on the story.

"It was a couple of months after the entrance ceremony, when his actions captured my heart." Her mother continued her story with the smile ever present as she brushed Yori's hair. "He was in a fight!" Hatsumi paused remembering. "He was up against eight other kids, although he kept trying till he was unconscious, he still lost. Apparently, bullies he had put a stop to before had gathered together to stop his interference. Later, I when learned the reasons, is when I knew I had fallen in love with him. He was fearless as he fought against greater numbers, for what he believed to be right. Even then, I was to shy to approach him, but after, when we were paired for some school work, we got to know each other and in time began to date." Hatsumi reminisced. "When I am around him, then and even now, I feel both safe and happy, knowing that he would fight with that same intensity for me. It causes my heart to race and I can't help but feel lucky that we are together. Thinking of your father and being around him, I get this feeling I can only describe as love. That is how I know that am in love."

Yori remembered what her mother had warned of next, for that was the last advice she recieved from her. "You must be cautious to whom you give your heart, Yori." Hatsumi's tone was serious as she spoke. "Love is extremely powerful. It can give the best of feelings and even strength beyond ones limits, but one can also lose themselves in it. If your love is used to make you do things against your will, remember that, they're not the right person to have your love. When your loved one asks nothing of you, but gives the best of themselves to you, is when you know they are worthy of your love. They would make you smile, hug you when your sad and even when you fight for something that you are at fault for, they would make sure that your okay. So remember, Yori, you must be yourself even as you fall in love. Although it might be hard, think of it like this, you give to them because of love not because you want their love. Love happens naturally and it's not meant to be forced."

~~~~~

Yori, crying softly to herself began putting her clothes back on. She felt ashamed of what she was doing, like she was trying to buy Ron's love with her body. She was not sure, if putting on the new 'training' outfit, was out of love or to acquire love. She was confused and wished she had someone to talk about it with. Calming herself, she suppressed her emotions and exited.

Thus, Yori was glad that when she exited the dressing room in the same clothes she entered, Ron didn't look disappointed but doubtful. He sought to make eye contact with her, but Yori tilted her head down and to the side, new tears already spilling as her emotions came back to the surface. Yori was about to make a run for it and go back to the Stoppable home, but before she made the first step, she felt arms close around her. Her training kicking in, Yori sent two quick strikes to the abdomen of the person holding her, but the hold did not loosen in the slightest, in fact it tightened. Just as her knee strike was about to hit the genitals of the person holding her, she heard Ron's voice at her ear and stopped mid strike realizing who she was attacking.

"I don't know what's going on, but if you need someone to talk to, just say the word and am there." Ron whispered quietly into Yori's ear.

At his words, Yori's body trembled but after hesitating briefly, she wrapped her arms around him. As she felt a broader back than she expected, she stopped trying to hold her feelings at bay and quietly sobbed into Ron's arms. Yori was overwhelmed and confused with the events that happened the last few minutes. She held on tighter to Ron and the comfort he provided, to which in turn, Ron tightened his arms around her and with his right hand rubbed gently at her back.

~~~~~

Ron wasn't sure what was going on thru Yori's mind, but when he saw his friend was troubled and began to cry, he did what came natural to him, he helped. He didn't doubt the actions he was taking, he only did what he hoped would show Yori that he was there, if she needed his help. Ron did not expect that his sudden hug would cause Yori to attack, an oversight, considering her ninja background. Taking Yori's two strikes to his abdomen, he tightened his hug and quietly spoke to her ear.

"I don't know what's going on, but if you need someone to talk to, just say the word and am there." Ron said and felt Yori's body trembled in response. After a moment, she returned the hug and continued to quietly sob in his arms. When he felt her strengthen her hug, he did the same and began to rub Yori's back with his right hand hoping to soothe her.

Ron was not aware how long he held Yori in his arms, he just provided all the comfort he could. When Yori finally began to talk, he loosened his hug but didn't let go. "Thank you, Ron-san. I apologize for my display."

"No problem, Yori. I'll say it again, if you need someone to talk to, just say the word and am there." Ron replied and reminded Yori.

Looking down at Yori in his arms, Ron finally realized what was happening. He held an extremely beautiful young woman in his arms. His face blushing and pulse quickening, he became aware of her sent, warmth and the feeling of her body in contact with his own. At that moment, Yori's face came into view as she looked up. She was blushing herself, but this time she didn't break eye contact with him. Ron was lost in thought, wondering how lucky he was to have such a beauty in his arms and as he looked into her eyes, he felt the need to steal a kiss. Throwing caution to the wind, Ron brings his face closer to Yori's and does just that. It was a slow yet quick kiss, not lasting more than five seconds, Ron brought their lips together and kissed Yori gently.

~~~~~

After Yori calmed down enough to stop crying and thank Ron, she was just starting to enjoy being in his arms when his heart rate increased, letting her know, that he too, was aware of her in his arms. Feeling her heart race and a blush come to her face, Yori looked up and into Ron's brown eyes. She was beginning to be lost in them, when Ron's face came closer and he stole her first kiss. It was gentle and Yori found it amazing. Just when the two came apart again and were lost recalling the moment, someone spoke to the side.

"Didn't know you had it in you, Ron."


	10. Dream!

Ch. 10

Ron was aware that he shouldn't have stolen a kiss from Yori, especially considering his feelings for Kim. If he was to be completely honest with himself though, he did not regret a moment of it, in fact, he felt the desire to take another. Just when he decided to, someone spoke to the side.

"Didn't know you had it in you, Ron."

Ron didn't recognize the voice at first. He froze, blushing even more, at the teasing tone it carried. Ron and Yori took a step apart from each other. Looking to the side, he located the source of the voice, but their appearance did not match with the person he connected the voice to. There stood a blue eyed, blonde young woman with fair complexion. She was wearing skintight jeans that highlighted her ass and a blue t-shirt of simple design. For a moment, Ron found himself staring. What could he say, she looked great and her voice was really familiar. Her face sported a teasing smile that matched her tone. With a closer look, he was certain of her identity but he had trouble believing it.

"Shego?" Ron asked and noticed her smile widened a bit, confirming his thoughts.

"Most people don't recognize me when am in disguise either, what gave me away?" Shego asked back her smile still present.

"I'd recognize you anywhere." Ron replied confidently. Then, realizing possible implications, quickly added. "Yori, this is Shego. Shego, Yori." Not noticing the delight his words caused with Shego and Yori's brief look of surprise.

~~~~~

31 Hours Earlier Shego's Residence

An hour after the three shadows dissapeared with Ron, Shego was just about done making arrangements for the repairs. She contacted the same company used to build the house and with a nice bonus, they would start the next morning, Monday at 7am sharp. That done, she checked to see how many of her clothes she could salvage, but the majority was damaged to the point that wearing them, was the same as going nude. Taking the clothes that could still be of use in her arms, Shego headed to the sub level to do laundry. This was the floor with the garage, training room and the room for the generators, which doubled as the room for the cleaning bots charging and storage.

In the laundry room, Shego put the clothes in different hampers, depending on whether they were whites, colors, machine washable or dry cleaning ect. Gave the command necessary for the bot in charge of the laundry to begin and went upstairs to make herself something to eat. Settling for a large helping of cereal, she had nothing else to do besides figuring her accommodations while repairs were being done, since her disguise would cause her discomfort. At this point, Shego got an idea that would be fun to try out.

~~~~~

By 7am next morning Shego had her disguise on and now looked like a blue eyed, blonde young woman with fair skin. Normally Shego wouldn't disguise herself, but she liked to be cautious when it came to her house and since she was going to Middleton later, it was more convenient this way. When the team responsible for the repairs arrived, Shego showed them the damaged areas, starting with the burn marks on the lawn, then the master bedroom and finally the second story deck. She also warned them, that cameras would be watching everything they did and that they were only allowed 8 hours on the property before they triggered the security system.

That done, Shego went to her study to track down Ron and to her surprise, found his cellphone GPS leading to his house, instead of a hospital as she expected. Setting things up so that Ron's phone was always tracked by her own, Shego was ready for her trip to Middleton. Going down to the sub level garage with her luggage in hand, Shego chose to take her blue 2016 BMW i8 and after putting her luggage in the trunk, was ready to go.

~~~~~

Just as Shego was nearing Middleton, she noticed that the location of Ron's phone changed. Arriving at the mall, she was wondering what was going on. The burns Ron received should require proper medical attention, so how was his cellphone at the mall right now? 'Did I tip off their geek support?' Shego thought to herself, but confident with her disguise, decided to see for herself, if it was a trap, the chances of anyone recognizing her were low and even if they did, she would just fight her way through.

"Let's see what surprise they have for me." Shego whispers to herself as she gets out of the BMW.

Following her phone's advance tracking function, that rivaled top government agencies, Shego tracked Ron's phone to Club Banana. Pocketing her phone, Shego went in pretending to be a customer, as she checked if there were any undercover Global Justice agents. After a few minutes, satisfied that no one stood out, Shego went to the corner of the store where Ron's phone was located. She found Ron sitting in front of the changing rooms and was shocked to see that his neck showed no sign of the burn he recieved the day prior.

What surprised Shego more was that the person Ron was waiting for wasn't Kimmie, but an Asian beauty. After a few moments, she saw Ron get up and quickly hug the young woman, adding to her shock. Seeing them holding onto each other for a while, Shego was sure there were no other surprises, so she decided to approach. After a couple minutes though, came another surprise. Ron looked at the young woman and after she looked into his eyes, he stole a kiss. By this point, Shego was sure that the image she had of Ron was superficial at best and she wanted to know more but, before that it was time for some fun.

"Didn't know you had it in you, Ron." She teased, enjoying as his blush deepened and they separated. Smiling, Shego noticed him staring at her for a moment and filed that for later.

"Shego?" Ron asked hesitantly and her smile widened a bit.

She was surprised that he recognized her so quickly and just had to ask how, so still smiling, she did just that. "Most people don't recognize me when am in disguise either, what gave me away?"

"I'd recognize you anywhere." Ron replied confidently. Then, quickly added. "Yori, this is Shego. Shego, Yori."

Shego wouldn't admit it, but her heart sped up a bit when she heard Ron's reply. She also noticed Yori's surprised look and had a few ideas, but for now they'd have to wait. There was something Shego wanted to do and with the previous atmosphere between Ron and Yori, she found it just right. Walking up to Ron, Shego held his face in her hands and kissed him. Shego was satisfied to see his slightly dazed expression when she pulled back, causing her to smirk.

"I must be dreaming!" Ron murmured to himself. "Only in my dreams have I kissed both Yori and Shego."

Hearing his words, Yori's blush returned even more visible than before and Shego's smirk widened a bit. Just as Shego was about to tease Ron about his comment, Yori walked up to him and just like Shego, held Ron's face and kissed him. His slightly dazed expression returning, Yori spoke. "It is not a dream, Ron-san."

"So what else have you done to us in your dreams, Ron?" Shego teased and saw both teens blush.

"What brings you to Middleton, Shego?" Ron quickly changed the topic.

"Needed a place to stay while repairs are taking place in my house. Seeing as you not only found my house but invited yourself there, I figured, might as well do the same." Shego answered. "Speaking of, how did you find my house? I went to great lengths to make sure that no one could connect it to me."

"A-about that..." Ron began to explain, stressing the fact that he just wanted to apologize as quickly as possible. "I assure you, I will tell no one where you live." Ron added in utmost seriousness. "I'm guessing you used a similar method?" Ron asked.

Seeing that, Shego decided to let it go, but she was aware that he never said anything regarding her plans to stay over. "You got it." Shego told him directly. "Since you're already shopping, I might as well tag along, since am in need of clothes." She declared.

~~~~~

"OMG!" Monique whispered to herself. She had not expected that just as she entered Club Banana for her shift, she'd get such a surprise. There was Ron, holding a girl in his arms. Monique couldn't let such a scoop pass by, so she brought out her phone and started recording. Just as she was about to stop recording, came the second surprise. Ron kissed the girl! 'Ron made a move! I thought he only had eyes for Kim!' Monique thought to herself, among other things. She was snapped out of her thoughts just as quickly, when a young blonde walked up to Ron and within moments, kissed him. Monique didn't even get the chance to process that, when the previous girl kissed Ron. "IMBD." Monique murmured as she stopped recording and put away her phone.

Monique Speak

OMG = Oh My God

IMBD = I Must Be Dreaming


	11. Deal

Ch. 11

Ron had seriously believed he was dreaming. With how things usually went for him, kissing Yori and then being kissed by Shego, could only happen in a dream. Being honest, he had a few of those dreams, especially with a certain redhead. When Yori approached and kissed him of her own accord, then whispered he was not dreaming, he felt like shouting 'Boo Yah!' in celebration. Shego didn't let his slip of the tounge slide. "So what else have you done to us in your dreams, Ron?" Shego teased. Blushing, Ron changed the topic, asking what brought her to Middleton and to his surprise, she intended to stay at his place. When she asked about how he found her, he honestly answered.

"A-about that..." Ron began to explain, stressing the fact that he just wanted to apologize as quickly as possible. "I assure you, I will tell no one where you live." Ron added in utmost seriousness. "I'm guessing you used a similar method?" Ron asked.

"You got it." Shego told him directly. "Since you're already shopping, I might as well tag along, since am in need of clothes." She declared.

Hearing that, Ron was wondering if she was serious with him and planned to stay over. If so, how was he going to handle the situation. More importantly, how was he going to keep anyone from finding out, especially Kim.

"Sure." Ron momentarily chose to focus on shopping, there would be time later to worry about the rest.

~~~~~

Monique had a lot on her mind after seeing Ron kissing with the two young woman. Add onto that, she was remembering the fun times she had with Ron since they found common ground and how she once hoped things would go between them. Monique was so lost in her thoughts, she did not notice Ron approach with Yori and the disguised Shego until he greeted her.

"H-hey Monique." Ron said causing her to jump. From the sound of his voice, Monique could tell he was worried if she saw him, so with a wry smile and nodding she confirmed his thoughts. "Ugh, can I get a headstart?" Ron asked, flashing a smile.

Monique wasn't certain that she was going to pass on the information yet, but since Ron asked, she decided to agree. "Sure, till morning. Ron, can you introduce your friends?" She asked while helping them finish their purchases.

"Thanks, Monique this is Yori. Yori, Monique. And..." Ron paused looking to the blonde standing next to him. Noticing this but deciding not to comment, Monique looked to the woman herself.

"Sarah." she relied smoothly.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Monique, hope we get along." Monique greeted.

"Pleasure to meet you, Monique-san, I'm Yori." Yori greeted.

"Likewise." said Sarah smiling wryly.

Finishing with the purchases, Ron and the women said goodbye and exited the store. From the looks of it, they were going to continue shopping some more. Seeing them off, Monique returned to her thoughts, debating what to do with the new information and how it affected her directly. Sighing softly to herself, she greeted a new customer and decided to postpone her thoughts for later.

~~~~~

Arriving at the mall, Kim went straight to the food court, thinking the chances of finding Ron there were highest. Upon arrival, she was disappointed when there was no sign of him. Thinking that maybe he was at a video game store, she checked them but again found nothing. As a shot in the dark, Kim went towards the movie theater but seeing none of Ron's favorites playing, she gave up on checking if he was inside.

Remembering that Monique had a shift at Club Banana today, Kim decided to try her luck and see if she'd seen Ron. Just as Kim was entering Club Banana, she ran into Bonnie and Tara, who were coming out holding shopping bags. Kim originally was going to say a greeting in passing, but when she saw Tara's crestfallen expression, she decided to check on her. "Hey Bonnie, Tara, is everything okay?"

Tara just sighed but Bonnie couldn't hide her anger at seeing Tara so hurt because Ron was kissing before. "Argh, it's your loser friend. Now out of the way, we have places to be!" Bonnie said already pulling Tara along.

"Wait, Ron? No, I mean he's not a loser! But what happened?" Kim asked

"He was making out with two different woman at Club Banana just a while ago." Tara answered with tears at the corner of her eyes. Seeing that, Bonnie hugged her and led her away, shooting one last glare at Kim.

"What?! Ron?" Kim muttered, unable to believe it. She decided to ask Monique for two reasons. One, she loves gossip. And two, she knows everything that happens in Club Banana.

Once Kim saw Monique behind the counter she approached, but before she could talk to Monique, she had to wait for her to finish with a customer. While waiting, Kim took out her phone to reply to a text. The text was from her mom asking her to babysit the twins, since she was needed at the hospital. Replying that she was on her way, Kim headed for the appropriate exit. Just after exiting, she was stunned with what she saw.

There was Ron, accompanied by two young woman. They were chatting and laughing together, but what surprised Kim the most, was how close Ron was with them. Kim was rooted in place for five minutes before her shock dissipated and she continued on her way home. That aside, Kim was going to find out exactly who they were, but for now she was needed at home.

~~~~~

Shego enjoyed her time shopping with Ron and Yori. Although, at first there was some tension between her and Yori, since she kissed Ron, but after a while things relaxed between the two. The topic of conversation had started on clothing, but eventually moved onto Ron and his plans for self improvement. When Ron mentioned that Yori was going to be in charge of his martial arts training, Shego's curiosity was piqued. She instantly suggested a sparing session with Yori, but Ron shutdown her idea.

After shopping for nearly an hour and genuinely enjoying herself, Shego noticed that Ron and Yori had finished their shopping. Wrapping up her shopping for the day, Shego was about to suggest getting something to eat, but she noticed Ron was hesitant to speak. Although she was starving since only had light breakfast in the morning, Shego wanted to find out what was on his mind first.

"So what's on your mind, Ron?" Shego asked, thinking that he was trying to change her mind about staying at his place. She wasn't sure why, but that thought dampened her mood a bit. 'Well, what could she expect, she was a wanted criminal and superpowered freak.' At least that's how Shego thought everyone else saw her, thus, when she heard Ron's reply, it made that much more of an impact.

"Well, originally I was trying to think of a way to change your mind, but I decided to let you stay over." Ron replied while looking Shego in the eye.

To say Shego was shocked was an understatement. Originally, it was intended as a joke to mess with Ron. She had intended to stay in the area, but not at Ron's house. Seeing as princess and him are besties, that would have been like saying 'send me to jail' and she wasn't stupid enough to do that, but his words made her heart skip a beat.

Oblivious to her surprise, Ron continued speaking. "There will be a couple of conditions, so as long as you agree, then you're welcome to stay."

'There's the catch' Shego thought to herself, disappointed. 'Leave it to a man to try and get into my pants.'

"First, I would like your help with my training. Two, try not to let Kim know your staying at my place. And three, while staying your not allowed to wear your disguise in my house." Ron said in complete seriousness and still looking Shego in the eye. "That's it."

Again, Ron's answer threw Shego for a loop. She was becoming rapidly aware, that judging Ron with the standard of most men, was an insult to him. Still, while she could understand the first two conditions the last made no sense to her, so she was forced to ask why. "What's with your third condition?"

"Ah, simple really." Ron began to explain. "While shopping I noticed that you were scratching here and there, I figured it was a side effect of what your using to change your skin tone. So I chose to help prevent that discomfort." Here Ron blushed a bit but continued speaking. "And it is my opinion that you look more beautiful without the disguise."

"Oh" Shego wasn't one to believe it when someone used flattery, but she had a feeling that Ron was being honest with her. At that, she felt like continuing to tease him, especially when she noticed the brief look of surprise Yori had. With a smile, Shego grabbed Yori's left hand and put it on Ron's right. Then, taking his left, Shego started leading both of them to her BMW. "Deal "

~~~~~

Tara found herself lost in thought as Bonnie led her out of the mall. She kept thinking of Ron kissing with the two woman and without realizing it, finally started crying. A moment later, she felt Bonnie hug her and holding onto her, Tara continued to cry. Tara wasn't sure how long she cried for, but when she finally calmed down and was about to thank Bonnie, Bonnie spoke first.

"You really like him, don't you, Tara?" Bonnie spoke softly while still hugging Tara.

In response Tara nodded and replied just as softly. "Yeah."

Bonnie hugged her a little tighter before speaking. "Normally, I would say he's at the bottom of the food chain," hearing that, Tara tensed. "but why dont you fight for him?" Bonnie asked stunning her. "If he hasn't noticed you, force him to! If he cant tell your feelings, show them to him! You're a cheerleader, smart and beautiful! So fight till your feelings reach him!"


	12. Sparing

Ch. 12

Even though Tara knew that Bonnie wasn't really like her behavior led people to believe, she was still stunned when she heard her speak. 'To fight for Ron.' The thought hadn't even crossed her mind. Now that she heard her best friend say it, Tara felt like giving it a try.

Thinking back on it, Tara herself was shocked, when she discovered that Bonnie's 'Queen B' persona, was an act that started to minimize her sisters bullying. Eventually, it became the behavior used around people she wasn't close with, leading people to assume it was her normal self. Although Tara hadn't told Bonnie this, she wanted to help her break free of her 'Queen B' persona.

Shaking herself out of her thoughts, Tara looked to Bonnie and began asking her advice on how to go about fighting for Ron.

~~~~~

Stoppable Residence

After leaving the mall with Shego and Yori, Ron asked Shego if they could make two stops before going home. With her agreement, they stopped at the supermarket and Bueno Nacho. When he made food earlier, Ron noticed that they were low on groceries and he'd promised Rufus a Naco, Grande size. Upon ordering the cheesy goodness, Ron felt Rufus stirring in he pocket and smiled, he knew the little guy smelled the food.

When Shego pulled into his driveway, Ron passed Yori the keys and spoke. "Yori can you unlock the front door? I'll help Shego bring the bags in."

"Yes, Ron-san" Yori nodded.

After bringing in the bags with Shego, Ron put the groceries in their place before speaking to her. "So, I'll give you a tour of the house, Shego."

Ron was acutely aware, that he would be sleeping in the same place with two attractive young woman and was doing his best not to think about. Sadly, Shego's teasing smile and Yori's calming presence made it hard for him to succeed.

"So, where am I gonna sleep?" Shego asked, when she noticed that Yori would be using the only guest room in the house. "Are we sharing a room?" She teased and noticed both Ron and Yori freeze for a moment.

"No, you will stay in my room while I take the couch." Ron answered and was about to go in to replace the sheets with fresh ones when Yori spoke.

"Ron-san, Shego-san can take the guest room and I'll use your..." blushing Yori couldn't finish her sentance.

"Thank you, Yori, but since you're going to be staying longer, it is easier for her to temporarily use my room." Ron explained and went about changing the sheets while Shego winked at Yori. "Shego, the bathroom is down the hall to the left. You'll find clean towels in the closet next to the bathroom. Yori, can you help me with dinner?" Ron instructed before asking Yori for assistance.

"Thanks Ron." Shego stated, already heading towards the bathroom with her suitcase in hand.

"How can I help, Ron-san?" Yori asked as she followed him downstairs.

~~~~~

Yori smiled as Ron brought Rufus out of his pocket and stood before the Naco. It did not take thirty seconds before Rufus squeaked cheese and woke up, diving into the Naco. She saw Ron's satisfied smile as he spoke. "Slow down, Rufus."

Afterwards, Yori assisted Ron with dinner preparations. As they went about making dinner, Yori paid attention to his demeanor. Although Yori had noticed when she saw Ron make food earlier, she still enjoyed the sight of Ron as he cooked. He was relaxed, confident and smiling. Ron was truly enjoying himself and Yori found herself watching him while smiling. This was another aspect of Ron that she learned of and it made her happy.

After Yori finished the prep work, Ron asked her help with, she went to the table where Rufus had finished eating. Seeing Rufus blissfully asleep, she picked him up and started caressing his back like she'd seen Ron do earlier. Watching Ron, Yori thought back to events at the mall. First, she wanted to get Ron's attention. Then, Ron kissed her! And finally, she kissed him!!

Although Yori was still confused and wasn't sure if what she wanted to do was right or wrong, for now she would put that aside. Since Ron had kissed her on his own, Yori was now sure that she had a chance and was determined to show Ron her feelings.

As she was lost in thought, Yori failed to noticed Shego come downstairs, until she sat next to her. Looking at Shego's undisguised appearance and free of make up, Yori had to admit she was a beauty. Shego was wearing black gym shorts and a blue top. Her hair was wet and her lips a slightly darker green than her skin. Yori was about to say a greeting when, Ron still focused on his cooking asked a question.

"Feeling better, Shego?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, what's for dinner?" Shego replied and asked back.

"Going for an Italian dish." Was all Ron said.

Thinking for a moment, Yori leans toward Shego and whispers a question she'd wanted to ask since the mall. "Shego-san, why did you kiss Ron-san earlier?"

Shego looked at Yori for a while, before answering with a smile. "Why? Hmmm, as thanks and to tease him?" She said, caressing her right cheek subconsciously and asked back. "So, why did you kiss him, Yori?"

"To show him I care for him as more than a friend." Yori replied instantly.

"Seeing as that's your answer I'll give you a heads up." Shego whispered. "Ron cares for princess, Kim, as more than a friend too." Shego said with a seriousness that surprised Yori.

Before her thoughts got anywhere, Ron spoke up. "Dinner is in five."

~~~~~

It took Ron, with Yori's help, over an hour to get dinner done. He made lasagna with ceaser salad and tiramisu for dessert. Seeing the satisfied smiles of Yori, Shego and Rufus after the dessert, Ron nodded to himself. One of the reasons he enjoyed cooking, was the reactions of those who ate his food.

"I must admit Ron, that meal was great." Shego complimented.

"Indeed Ron-san." Yori added.

"Yeah!" Said Rufus with a thumb up.

"Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed it." Ron replied. "So, you up for an after meal workout, Shego?" Ron asked.

"Oh, what do you have in mind?" Shego asked, focusing her attention on Ron.

Swallowing, Ron looked from Yori to Shego before speaking. "I was thinking of a sparing match between you and me, Shego."

"Oh" Shego said still observing Ron.

"If you wish to spar, I can be your opponent, Ron-san." Yori said from the side, curious as to why he would request Shego to spar with him.

"I know, Yori, but sparing with Shego would allow you to observe my abilities and limits more closely." Ron stated and then added. "Plus, I've always wondered how I would fare against Shego, if I got the chance to fight her."

"I understand, Ron-san." Yori stated.

"Alright Ron, I'm in." Shego declared with a gleam in her eyes, that made Ron think she would have suggested sparing herself, had he not done so.

~~~~~

Nearly an hour later, Yori observed as both Shego and Ron stretched in the backyard. She became aware that Ron wanted to test himself. She permitted it, because it was a great opportunity to see his current abilities and limits as he had stated. Originally, Yori planned to have Akito spar with Ron while she observed. Now that the spar was about to commence, Yori spoke. "Shego-san, Ron-san."

"Yes?" Both simultaneously replied.

"I will be overseeing your spar, I hope you don't mind." Yori said looking at each in turn.

"No problem." Ron said and looked to Shego for her answer.

"That's fine with me." Shego stated.

"Thank you." Yori said with a slight bow. "There is one limitation that I would like both of you to agree to." Yori added.

"That is?" Shego asked and Ron looked to Yori for an explanation.

"Only use of martial arts is permitted, no use of abilities, from either of you." Yori said while looking closely at Ron till he nodded.

This reminded Shego that there was more to Ron than meets the eye, once again increasing her curiosity about him. Thinking a moment longer, Shego agreed. "Okay."

A few minutes later, Ron and Shego stood across from each other, waiting. Yori looked from one to the other before speaking. "Begin!"


	13. Tutor

Ch. 13

The moment Shego heard Yori speak, she started closing the distance with Ron by running. Two things, instantly stood out to her. One, Ron tensed at her her action, probably unaccustomed to being the fighter. Two, his right foot moved slightly towards his right, likely because his role of running around as a distraction for princess.

Shego didn't waste a moment considering her actions, Ron's movement opened his defense slightly and she will make use of it. She finished closing the distance between the two, her left leg in front and threw her right fist towards his temple. Ron's reaction wasn't slow, he adjusted his left arm to block the blow but his temple was a feint, Shego redirected the fist to his body.

Ron sidestepped to his left, moved his body slightly and avoided the hit, surprising Shego. She was about to adjust her posture, when Ron grabbed her extended arm and pulled it further, causing her to loose her balance. Before she could react, he kneed her abdomen. Shego admitted to herself that she underestimated him as she pulled some distance between the two.

Smiling to herself, Shego decided to go at it a little more seriously.

~~~~~

When Shego pulled some distance between them, Ron knew she was readjusting her mindset about his fighting ability. Seeing her smile, Ron couldn't help smiling himself, he wanted to try fighting Shego for a long time, just never had the chance. Deciding to make a move, he began closing the distance himself. Once within his striking distance, Ron began his attack.

Ron punched with his left fist towards Shego's face but she ducked under it. Having aimed for that, Ron jumped forward with a right knee strike. Shego responded just as fast, stepping towards her right and punching his abdomen twice in quick succession. Ron lowered his left arm slightly and saw Shego instantly respond with a kick to his head.

Seeing as Shego moved as he intended, Ron ducked under her kick and extended his right arm towards her neck while positioning his right leg behind her left. To his surprise, Shego's smiled widened and she grabbed his right arm. A moment later, her left leg was in front of his face as she moved for an arm lock. Thinking quickly, Ron grabbed her left ankle with his left arm and proceeded to angle Shego so that her head, instead of her back, hit the ground first.

Although his right arm hurt from the strain, Shego used her right leg to kick at his ribs, buying herself enough time to escape her predicament and put some distance between the two. Catching his breath for a moment, Ron rubbed his side and smiled across the yard at Shego.

~~~~~

Yori was surprised by Ron's progress since the last time she saw him in a fight. His subtle leg movement to lure Shego into a trap and his quick thinking to avoid the arm lock. He had grown considerably.

Yori was also aware that Shego herself, noticed Ron wasn't as helpless, as most believed him to be. As Yori observed, the two closed the distance between each other again.

They began an exchange in quick succession, alternating between attack and defense. If Yori did not know better, she would have called it a dance that they had practiced beforehand.

A series of punches from Shego, were dodged or blocked by Ron, who responded with low kicks that turned into a spin back kick. Shego's own defense in response was just as quick, making it look like a break dance. After blocking Ron's kick, Shego responded with her own, knocking Ron of his feet. Without wasting a moment, Ron rolled onto his feet, blocking a knee strike.

The two went back and forth, as Yori observed. As the fight progressed though, it kept tilting in Shego's favor, her experience and training, helping her adjust to Ron's tactics and unique style. Adding to that, her controlling the pace, Shego minimized her fatigue while letting Ron's accumulate by increasing or decreasing the speed of their exchanges.

A few minutes later, Ron was thrown to the floor, where he lay panting, the spar had ended and Yori declared it so. "Stop, that is the end."

~~~~~

"Got to admit Ron, that was fun." Shego stated, looking down at him with a smile.

"Yeah." Ron admits, opening his eyes but a moment later blushes and closes them again, swallowing hard.

Shego's smiled widened, when she noticed what he saw to react that way. With the spar and excitement, she was aroused a bit and her nipples were currently erect. Looking to the side, Shego saw Yori looking at her with a slight blush and complicated expression.

Seeing that, Shego decided to wink at her while speaking to Ron. "Am going to grab a shower to cool off my body. I suggest you do the same, Ron." Before turning towards the house, Shego saw his blush deepen, no doubt imagining her in the shower. Satisfied with the effect she was having on him, Shego headed inside.

~~~~~

Shego's guess, was one hundred percent on point. When Ron heard her mention the shower, his imagination gave him an image of her naked body, that many would kill to get a glimpse of. Just was he was about to be lost in thought, Yori's voice brought him back to reality. "Calm your breathing, Ron-san, it will help you recover."

"Y-yes." Ron answered and began to control his breathing. A few minutes later, he sat up and looked to Yori for her input.

"Your physical abilities have progressed steadily since Yamanouchi, but your combat sense is lacking, Ron-san." Yori stated after a moment of thought.

Ron nodded his agreement. His combat sense had not really been developed, since his combat experience was low. Mostly consisting of Monkey Fist and when Kim ask to spar, but mostly uses him as a punching bag, when she was stressed. Even though he had asked her to train him, she never did get around to it, making it harder for him to improve.

"We will be working on your combat sense through sparing and continue improving your body with exercise, which I'll explain later." Yori added, stating some of her plans for his training.

~~~~~

Master Sensei had projected his astral form to Ron, just in time to see the spar with Shego. Afterwards, he nodded to himself in satisfaction. Ron's progress was evident since he visited Yamanouchi, add onto that his willingness to improve and learn, Master Sensei couldn't ask for more. He waited till Yori gave her assessment, before making his presence know to them.

"That being said, it is time for meditation, Stoppable-san." Master Sensei announced.

"Master Sensei!" Ron exclaimed in surprise, before joining Yori in bowing as a greeting.

Master Sensei was also aware of the three ninjas bowing as well. Nodding his acknowledgment, he continued speaking. "Please enter the lotus position, Stoppable-san."

"Yes, Master Sensei." Ron replied before assuming the lotus position.

"Now close your eyes and focus on your breathing." Master Sensei instructed. Seeing Ron comply, he nodded and added. "Feel how your body moves with each breath of air, starting with your chest. Let other distractions and thoughts dissipate from your mind." As he was speaking, Master Sensei used some of his Ki to assist Ron.

Twenty minutes later, Master Sensei stopped assisting Ron with his Ki and observed how long he would remain in meditation. Three minutes later, Ron's posture started becoming laxed and instead of feeling his breathing, he started to control it.

"That would be all for now, Stoppable-san." Master Sensei declared. Seeing Ron opening his eyes, he added. "Remember the sensation you felt and try meditating on your own in the mornings, in the evenings, I will guide you. Once you reach a sufficient level, we will move onto the next step."

"Yes, Master Sensei." Ron replied and added. "Thank you for all the help. Thank you as well, Yori."

"You're welcome, Stoppable-san." Master Sensei replied followed by Yori. "I shall see you tomorrow, good night."

"Good night, Master Sensei." Both Ron and Yori stated, as Master Sensei's astral form dissapeared.

~~~~~

Ron's evening did not have any more surprises. He hit the shower and after some light conversation with Yori and Shego, they each went to sleep.

As can be expected of a young man, his dreams were quite bold in showing him his desires. At first, he found himself enjoying the water in a resort pool, much like the one he saw in Shego's dream. As he was swimming though, he heard the noise of someone diving into the pool behind him. Turning around, his heart sped up, when he saw who came out of the water.

There she was, Yori, in a red and black bikini, stunning as ever. Ron would like to say he maintained his composure, but that was not the case. His eyes glided over her body, as she approached him in the water. Line of sight moving up slowly, after lingering on her body, he made eye contact. He was also acutely aware, of the mischievous smile, that Yori was giving him.

When Yori finished closing the distance between the two, Ron's excitement had reached the peak. Trying to speak, he could only say what was on his mind. "Beautiful!"

Once again, Ron did what felt right. Opening his arms, so that Yori could come to his embrace. A while after she did, he once again kissed her. After kissing for what felt like a long time, yet not long enough, Ron held Yori in his arms, with the intention of enjoying her company, when he felt a soft touch at his back. Before he could turn his head, a pair of hands covered his eyes, from the touch, he could tell they belonged to a woman.

"Guess who?" She spoke, as she pulled Ron's body, so that his back was leaning onto her breast, her hands still covering his eyes.

Ron didn't need to guess, he was certain of who was speaking when he heard their voice. Relaxing into her pull and moving Yori, so that all three of them were comfortable, he answered with a voice barely above a whisper. "Shego."

"Correct." Shego whispered into his ear, before kissing his neck, her hands moving from his eyes, to trail his chest and arms. Almost as if in response to her touch, Ron's hands moved slowly across Yori's belly and arms.

Ron did not notice when, but at some point, Yori and Shego sat on his lap. His hands now trailing both their bodies, he went from kissing one, to the other. Ron didn't know how long this continued, but eventually the surroundings began to fade.

~~~~~

For a moment, Ron thought he was waking up, but once his surroundings came into focus he knew that was not the case. All around him were trees and in front, was a clearing. At it's center, a single person sat in the lotus position. Ron felt a pull from his MMP, while he looked at the person sitting in what look to be meditation and instinctively knew, he was here for guidance.

Ron nodded to himself before approaching, once he was closer to the person, he could tell that it was a woman. He stopped a meter from her and waited to see if she would react. When that did not work, he called out to her but it was the same result. Seeing as she looked to be meditating, Ron decided to join her.

~~~~~

Yori found herself having a dream identical to Ron's and if Shego were to be asked, she would have said the same. There he was in the pool, when she approached and although Yori was conscious of the bikini she was wearing, she did not doubt joining him the pool.

Once the kissing got to a certain point, Yori found herself reluctantly waking up. She became aware of two things once she was up. One, she was aroused to the point she was wet. And two, her body was really sensitive at the moment. She admitted to herself that she wanted to get back to that dream, but decided for a shower instead. Its was time to begin training Ron.

Twenty minutes later, after a shower and getting dressed in the new 'training outfit', Yori made her way to the stairs, hoping not to disturb Shego's rest. As she passed the door to Ron's room, she noticed that it was open and no one was inside. Seeing that, she continued downstairs.

As Yori walked into the living room, she noticed Ron asleep on the couch and Shego standing in the kitchen. Shego was once again in her disguise and wearing clothes like when she sparred with Ron, except with a green top. Before Yori could greet her, Shego spoke. "Morning Yori, some coffee?"

"Good morning, Shego-san." Yori replied, then answered her questioned. "Not at the moment, thank you."

Turning around and noticing her outfit, Shego asked Yori. "Going out for a run? Mind if I join you?"

"Yes, it's the beginning of Ron's training." Yori answered and added. "You're welcome to join us."

After saying that, Yori turned back to wake Ron up, but before she went more than two steps Shego spoke. "Careful with his morning wood."

At her words, Yori froze, he eyes drifting over to Ron's morning wood, before looking away, when she heard Shego's giggle. Blushing with what she saw and by Shego's teasing, Yori shook Ron's shoulder to wake him up. A minute later, he began to stir but instead of opening his eyes, Ron's hands shot out and brought Yori to him, sitting her on the couch facing him. Her blush deepening and heart speeding up, Yori tried to loosen Ron's hold, but it did not work, so she settled for continuing to try and wake him, as Shego continued to tease from the side.

"Oh? He's got you." Shego said, before giggling again.

"Ron-san, you must wake up." Yori said shaking him a little harder.

"Yori." Ron whispered, slightly opening his eyes and hugging Yori closer. Before Yori could even react, the semi-conscious Ron kissed her, closing his eyes again, still hugging her close.

"You're full of surprises, aren't you Ron?" Shego stated.

"She..go...Shego?" Ron murmured, before his eyes snapped open and he took the situation in, blushing rapidly, he released Yori while trying to figure out what to say or do.

"G-good morning, Ron-san." said Yori, touching her lips.

~~~~~

Ron spent the majority of the morning workout in a daze. He accompanied both Yori and Shego for a run, but he barely remembered leaving the house. After returning, he tried meditation and found it surprisingly easier than before. He was sure it had something to do with his time meditating with the woman at the clearing. Although, he wasn't sure how much time, he spent under her guidance.

When Ron finished with his meditation, his mind was alot clearer. He told both Yori and Shego to grab a shower first, while he started on breakfast. Just as he finished the pancakes, bacon and eggs, Rufus made his way to the dining table. Without turning around, Ron greeted him. "Morning bud, don't forget to wash up."

"Yeah." Rufus replied, making his way over to the sink for a quick shower.

"Nice one!" Ron said seeing Rufus' actions. He turned around to set up the table for breakfast and after, went about serving the food.

A while later, Shego and Yori made their way down, each making it hard for Ron not to stare. Yori was wearing one of the outfits they bought at the mall yesterday and her favorite hairband. Looking at her, Ron was certain that by the end of the school day, she would have captured plenty of hearts. As for Shego, she was wearing one of Ron's jerseys and he was wondering if she had anything underneath. Deciding that asking was against his wellbeing, Ron complimented Yori first. "Looking great, Yori, by the end of the day everyone in Middleton High will know who you are."

Yori blushed at his words, before thanking him and looking to Shego.

"Hmmm." Ron thought about how to phrase his question before asking. "Shego, why are you in one of my jerseys? If you needed to do laundry, we have the machines in the basement."

"Although I don't need to quite yet, it's good to know you have some." Shego replied smiling. "As for why I'm in your jersey, it looked comfortable and I was right. Now what's for breakfast?"

After finishing breakfast, Ron went upstairs for a shower, before heading to school with Yori and Rufus, in his trademark cargo pants and jersey.

~~~~~

Middleton High Entrance 6:20a.m.

Bonnie and Tara were in middle of discussing a way for Tara to talk with Ron alone, when he opened the doors to let Yori in. Tara sighed at the sight, thinking to herself. She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Bonnie speak. "Head in the game, Tara."

Nodding her understanding, Tara watched Ron show Yori around, while leading her towards the office. When Monique had passed the video about Ron's 'friends' that morning, she did not mention anything besides the names of the two woman, so it was a surprise to Tara and Bonnie, when she came to the school. Tara had a bad feeling, but decided to stay positive as Bonnie had suggested.

Although Tara and Bonnie had anticipated Ron coming to school with Kim, they already had a plan to deal with it, that would allow Tara time alone with Ron. It was a simple yet effective plan, Josh. Kim was as good gone when Josh calls her somewhere and Bonnie had gotten him to text Kim that morning, by offering tickets to a movie on Friday. After a few minutes in the office, Ron and Yori came out, she was holding a piece of paper, which Tara guessed to be a class schedule.

Bonnie and Tara were debating how to approach Ron, since they weren't exactly friends, when he spotted Felix. At that moment, Bonnie decided for the direct approach and began dragging Tara over towards Ron. Just as her heart started racing, Tara heard Ron introduce Yori to Felix. Tara was about to say 'Hi, Ron' when she heard Ron say something, that gave her an idea on how to approach him.

"Hey Felix, can I ask for your help with studying? I'm in need of a tutor."


	14. Intent

Ch. 14

Just as Ron stepped out of the office with Yori, after picking up her class schedule, he spotted Felix, who he wanted to talk to that morning. After a quick introduction, he moved to the topic he wanted.

"Hey Felix, can I ask for your help with studying? I'm in need of a tutor." Ron asked, seeing the stunned expression on Felix he added. "I recently came to the decision of improving myself and one of the ways am going to go about it is with my grades."

"Not a problem Ron." Felix replied, after thinking a moment he added. "I got free time after school, we can meet up and work out a schedule, if you're free."

"Thanks man, that would be great! Say Bueno Nacho, my treat?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, oh and again nice meeting you, Yori!" Felix agreed.

"An honor, Renton-san." Yori spoke.

"Please, Felix. Renton sounds too formal." Felix added before heading away, no doubt looking for Zita before first period started

"Very well, Felix-san." Yori amended.

Just as Ron was watching the interaction between his friends, he noticed Bonnie making her way over with Tara and decided to greet them. "Hey Bonbon, Tara! Good morning! This is Yori, a friend I made when I visited Japan for the exchange program." He said to them before turning to Yori. "Yori, this are my teammates on the cheer squad, Bonnie and Tara."

"Nice to meet you Bonnie-San, Tara-san. My name is Yori." Yori greeted with a slight bow.

"Nice to meet you too." Tara says turning slightly towards Bonnie. "This is Bonnie, I'm Tara."

"Hi." Bonnie stated before turning to Ron. "How many times must I tell you not to call me that lo--." Bonnie started her usual insult when Tara covered her mouth.

"Shhh!" Tara said to Bonnie before letting go of her mouth, turning, she said to Ron. "Sorry about that, she's sensitive when it comes to that nickname."

"Not a problem, I'm used to it." Ron said not being affected by Bonnie's insult or attempt to. "Anyway we got to go, I'm trying to give Yori a tour of the school before first period."

"Oh, one moment." Tara hurried and called out before Ron could start moving. "I overheard a moment ago that you're looking for a tutor, if you want, I can help you with some of the courses."

"Oh, thanks Tara but Felix agreed to help on that front." Ron said leading Yori further into the school.

What Ron did not notice as he walked away, was the sad look Tara had at his answer and Yori's keen gaze since the blonde appeared.

~~~~~

Tara turned to Bonnie with a sad and teary expression, but before she could say anything, Bonnie spoke. "So simple it's not even a problem."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Tara asked dumbfounded. "You know Felix won't bail on Ron. So, how is this simple?"

"Tara, Tara. We don't need Felix to bail, just be unable to cover every subject during the tutoring, making a spot for you." Bonnie stated, she was confident in getting students to do what she wanted, after all, there was a reason they called her 'Queen B' and it was not all because of the attitude.

"Bonnie, don't do anything drastic, it wouldn't help upsetting Ron's friends to get close to him. You know that when it comes to his friends, he goes to extremes, remember 'Camp Wannaweep'?" Tara reminded, causing both to tremble slightly at the memory.

"Yeah, but don't worry, Zita owes me a favor, so it won't be a problem once we explain the situation to her." Bonnie answered confidently as she pulled out her phone to text Zita. A few minutes later, they were traversing the school halls on their way to meet Zita, who was with Felix at them moment.

As they walked, Tara decided to ask Bonnie a question that was bouncing in her mind since the day before. "Bonnie, thank you for all your help, but why are you going so far to help me? You never really seemed to like Ron, much less since he started calling you Bonbon."

"Its not that I dislike him either, but seeing the things he takes from and because of Kim, yet looks like everything is alright makes me so angry." Bonnie says. "Its what my sisters expect from me." She finishes softly. "As for why am helping you. That's simple, you're my bestfriend and always been there for me, so now is my turn." Bonnie finally answered with a smile, giving Tara a quick hug.

Hearing her response, Tara teared up a bit while returning the hug. This was just another reminder that Bonnie wasn't like what she led most to believe. Again deciding to help her break free of her 'Queen B' persona, Tara tried thinking of ways to go about helping her, but nothing came to mind.

Bonnie looked ahead trying to spot Zita and Felix, seeing them, she led Tara over. Upon arriving, both Tara and Bonnie noticed that Zita and Felix were accompanied by Monique. Seeing that as an opportunity, Bonnie waved to Zita when she looked over. A moment later, she walked over after saying a few words to Felix and Monique.

~~~~~

Monique had alot on her mind since the day before and it all revolved around a single subject, Ron. When she woke up that morning, she had yet to make a decision, but on her way to the shower, she passed the video from yesterday, with Yori's and Sarah's name tagged on. After her morning routine and a quick breakfast, she noticed her phone was constantly vibrating with questions from her fellow students, but chose to ignore them, focusing on her current predicament.

As Monique made her way to school, Ron texted, thanking her for the headstart and with a smile, she made up her mind. She would have to talk with Kim, but she was going to try and pursue a relationship with Ron and remembering the day before, she would have competition. Coming into the school, Monique sent a text to Kim, to try and meet up, but the reply was that she just met up with Josh. Monique was aware that when Josh was involved, Kim's focus didn't go elsewhere.

Seeing as Kim was busy, Monique decided to find Ron and start working on redefining their relationship, but after looking around school for a bit she couldn't find him. Spotting Felix and Zita, she made her way over to ask if they seen him. Just as she was about to greet them, she heard Felix mention that Ron asked him for tutoring and she blurted out. "NW! RWTS?!!"

"Ahh!" Felix shouted, not having seen Monique approach from behind. "You surprised me there Monique. What was that you said?" He asked after calming himself.

"Morning." Zita greeted. "I have to agree, what was it that you said?"

"Sorry about that, Felix, didn't mean to startle you." Monique apologized before greeting them and asking Felix about Ron's tutoring. "So is Ron really looking for a tutor?"

"Yeah, just told me this morning. We are gonna go over the details after school, at Bueno Nacho." Felix confirms for Monique while Zita was responding to a text.

"Wow!" Monique replies stunned. She vividly remembered the time when they were paired for a project and he went out of his way to not do anything. 'So Ron's finally stepping up!' Monique thought to herself just as Zita excuses herself and walked over to Bonnie and Tara.

Thinking a moment to herself, Monique decided not to waste this opportunity. "Felix, I need a favor." She states.

"Sure, what's up?" Felix asks.

"Let me help with the tutoring." Monique declared, while looking Felix in the eye.

"Hmmm, can I ask why?" Felix asks slightly surprised.

"I've liked him for a while and I'm going to try changing our relationship." Monique whispered quickly to Felix. "DTAFN!" She added, blushing at what she admitted for the first time.

"Ok you got it, what subject..."

~~~~~

As Ron was showing Yori around, he could tell that his fellow students were staring. He thought it was because he was accompanying Yori around, since Monique would have told everyone. Unaware, that a video of him making out with both Yori and a disguised Shego, was how Monique spread the news.

They were just about done with the tour of the school, when Kim appeared from one of the corners. Ron was about to greet her, when Josh also turned the corner. Ron quickly noticed that they were speaking to one another and from the look Josh flashed him, he was likely the subject of their conversation. Ron momentarily debated whether to make a run for it, but decided against it and opted to greet them. "Hey KP, Josh. This is Yori, a friend I made in Japan. Yori this is Kim Possible, my best friend and her boyfriend, Josh Mankey."

"Its an honor to meet you, Possible-san and you as well, Mankey-san." Yori greeted with a slight bow.

Kim on her part, was stunned by the introduction. She remembered that Ron was part of the student exchange program months prior, but could not remember if he even mentioned it. In fact, she could not even remember talking with him, during or after his stay in Japan about it. She was certain she never asked, so her surprise to Ron's, new female friend, add onto that the video of him making out with said friend and another woman, were enough to momentarily stun her.

Ron could see the news of Yori surprising Kim, but he wasn't expecting such an extent that she forgot her manners. "Ugh, KP, dont forget your manners." He reminded.

Blushing, Kim began speaking. "Sorry, my name is Kim Possible, nice to meet you." After greeting Yori, Kim turned to Ron. "Don't you mean girlfriend? What about the other girl in the video?"

Now it was his turn to be shocked. Ron had not expected that question, so all he could ask were questions. "Video? What video?"

While asking, Ron failed to notice that Yori tensed at the mention of girlfriend and blushed, when he did not go out of his way to correct Kim's statement.

"Monique sent a video this morning, you were making out with both Yori and someone called Sarah." Kim answered, pulling out her Kimmunicator to pull up the video. "I had Wade check and its authentic."

Ron watched the video and unlike Kim expected, he flashed a goofy smile while muttering softly. "Almost convinced myself it was dream."

Upon hearing him, Kim finally snapped. "Ron! You skipped school to hang out at the mall with your girlfriends!! Do you know how bad that looks?! How bad an example it is! If people know, it will hurt Team Possible's image!!"

Hearing that Ron's expression darkened. He was injured and unconscious the majority of the weekend. His bestfriend did not even notice and instead of asking if everything was ok, she was leaving voicemails about him skipping school. Now, she's talking about appearances and examples! To top it off, she went into the team's image!! The majority of the world didn't know he was on the team!!!

Just as he was about to snap himself, Yori placed her hand on his shoulder and spoke up. "Actually, Possible-san, Ron-san did not skip school to hang out with his girlfriends, as you have put it. The majority of the weekend he was feeling unwell and even then he picked me up at the airport, with his friend Sarah-san. As for going to the mall, I asked to go shopping, since I wanted to try some American style clothes for school."

From Yori's tone, Ron could tell that she was upset with the way Kim questioned him, instead of asking if he was ok first. Feeling delighted, Ron nodded to Yori and moved to change the topic before Kim could say anything else. Especially after noticing Josh's calm, almost satisfied demeanor. "Josh dont forget to introduce yourself."

"Right, Josh Mankey. It is nice to meet you Yori." Josh said, stretching out his hand for a handshake.

"Now that that's done, am going to head to first period with Yori, since I have to have a word with Mr. B." Ron spoke up, before Yori had a chance to shake hands with Josh, leading her towards their first period class. Passing by Kim, he noticed her stunned and slightly dazed expression, but chose not to stop and let her think about things.

~~~~~

Ron's morning went as good as can be expected. His conversation with Mr. Barkin started a little rough, but as he and Yori explained, they came to an agreement. He would still attend the detention he earned with the food fight last Friday, while he was under the influence of the Attitudedinator. Once that was out of the way, Ron got permission to use the home economics room during lunch, with the condition he makes some food for Mr. Barkin as well.

After the talk with Mr. Barkin was done, Ron took a seat at the back with Yori. He started a light conversation with her, while doing some math on the side. The school year was just after the halfway point and by his calculations, he still had a chance to bring his GPA back up. He would need to take a decent amount of extra credit, but if his teachers agreed, he could get school on the right track. Just as students began entering the classroom, Ron resolved himself, planning to talk with each teacher after class and paying a visit to his guidance counselor before the day was done.

Not all the teachers were open to the idea of giving him extra credit assignments and when Ron thought back to the way he behaved, he couldn't blame them. He presented the image of a slacker since the school year began. Not all of it was intentional, most of the time he was too tired from missions and with others, he had difficulty following the subjects. A very small amount ,was that he did try getting by with the bare minimum, but those mostly happened in group projects.

Although, at first it looked like he would get nowhere with his teachers, after explaining his intent to turn his grades around, they accepted his proposal with a few conditions. No late extra credit would be accepted and missing three assignments would stop further extra credit from being assigned. Lastly, he was to keep up with the current assignments, failing to do so twice, would stop the extra credit from being assigned.

Ron would have loved for a bit more leeway, but he accepted on the condition that he be allowed to hand in assignments electronically, in case of emergency or missions. Of course, he would have to prove that it was an emergency or mission. The talk with the counselor done, Ron signed a pledge and stepped out of the office to see the waiting Yori.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting, Yori." Ron instantly apologized before adding. "I still have detention and meeting Felix later. Want to go ahead and meet him at Bueno Nacho? Rufus is about ready for a snack, since lunch was a bit light this time around."

"Not to worry, Ron-san, I'd like to keep you company." Yori replied looking into Ron's eyes, despite her blush.

Ron's heart sped up with her answer, nodding he lead the way to detention, as he sent Felix a text to confirm their meeting later. Recieving a reply, he entered detention with Yori, still unaware that she wasn't the only one intent on his company.

Monique Speak:

NW! RWTS! = No Way! Ron Wants To Study!

DTAFN! = Don't Tell Anyone For Now!


	15. Shocks

Ch. 15

Kim was not feeling well after her conversation with Ron and Yori. Just as Ron suspected, Josh had suggested that he skipped school to hang out with his 'girlfriends', after the video was shared. Sadly, Kim did not even think about that after seeing Ron and Yori. All that went through Kim's head, was Ron being upset and Yori covering for him. She had convinced herself that Yori and Sarah were a bad influence for Ron.

Even after having the argument with Ron, Kim composed herself and went back to enjoying Josh's company before first period. After a few minutes of conversation, they parted for their respective classes, as the warning bell rang. On her way to class, Kim was confident that Ron would have calmed down and admit he was in the wrong. Having set a precedent in their relationship, she was not prepared for anything different.

When she entered the class, Kim was surprised that Ron wasn't at his usual seat, but at the back with Yori. One thing Kim noticed, that made her doubt her previous assumptions about Yori and Sarah, was that Ron was paying attention and taking notes during class. By the time lunch arrived, Kim was aware that Ron was asking his teachers for extra credit assignments to improve his grades.

Kim entered the cafeteria while thinking over the last few days, starting with the recon mission at the villain convention. In her mind, Kim followed the progression of events, leading to Ron having Drakken's evil inside him. From there, she remembered how gradual the changes were, until it became undoubtedly obvious something was wrong. Once Wade figured out the problem, they were able to take back Ron from Shego and return Drakken's evil. At that point, Kim was certain everything went as planned. Ron was returned to normal, she accompanied him to the family wedding and his cousin was 'reformed'.

Thinking up to this point, Kim couldn't see anything wrong. After a minute or two, Kim looked up trying to spot her friends, in particular Ron, but after seeing Josh heading her way, she focused on him instead. Forgetting trying to figure out the problem between her and Ron.

Kim enjoyed Josh's company, to the point she did not notice that some of her friends never entered the cafeteria for lunch.

~~~~~

As Ron left detention with Yori, he sent a text to Felix, letting him know he was on his way. Making his way to his favorite restaurant, Ron talked with Yori, while sending a text to Shego, asking if she wanted anything from Bueno Nacho. After getting her reply, Ron was surprised with her answer, since they had similar taste. When they arrived, he opened the door for Yori, Rufus, who was in his pocket, reacted and quickly climbed his way up to his shoulder.

"Naco, Grande size!" Rufus squeaked in excitement.

"You got it buddy, but you have to complete your exercise routine later." Ron replied to Rufus, while Yori smiled at their interaction. Rufus simply nodded to Ron, not agreeing. "Bud, I'll make sure you go through your exercises."

"It seems you've been caught, Rufus-san." Yori commented.

"Yeah." Rufus admitted.

Smiling, Ron looked around for Felix. When he saw him with Zita, Ron walked over, waving to get his attention. "Hey Felix, Zita. Sorry about being late. Had to attend the detention I earned for the food fight last week."

"No problem Ron, since you let us know in advance, we had some time to ourselves." Felix replied with a smile.

"Ok, I'm gonna order, so what can I get you guys?" Ron asked and after receiving their orders, went up to the counter. He greeted Ned before placing the order and paying.

Just as he turned around, he spotted Bonnie and Tara in a booth to the side. Seeing that, Ron decided to check if any other classmates where present and saw Monique by herself. Seeing as she was alone, Ron went over while the food was being prepared with the intention to ask her to join them.

"Hey Monique!" Ron greeted and slightly surprised her.

"Hey Ron. WU?" She greeted and asked.

"Not much. Hey if you're not meeting anyone, want to join us?" Ron asked pointing to the table with Felix and the others.

"SWN." Monique said.

"Ok, great. Want me to get you something?" Ron asked.

"JHAST." She stated.

"Ok, that one got me." Ron admitted.

"Just had a salad, thanks." Monique clarified.

"Ok, I'll be over once I get the food." Ron said, going back to the counter.

A few minutes later, Ron returned to the table holding two trays of food. He heard as Felix finished telling about the incident when Motor Ed, Drakken and Shego stole his wheelchair to reverse engineer its technology. Seeing Yori's look of amusement at the mention of Shego, he spoke up. "To her credit, Shego did protest about the plan to steal his wheelchair."

At his words, those at the table shared a laugh. Seeing this, Ron set the trays on the table, to allow everyone to get their food and sat down next to Yori in the open space. As everyone began eating, Ron opened the subject that brought him here. "So Felix, about tutoring me, what days after school would be more convenient for you?"

"Hmmm." Felix looked from Zita to Monique and then back at Ron before answering. "About that, I can do three days a week starting from Sunday to Tuesday. As for the subjects, I can't cover all of them myself, so I asked a couple friends for help."

"Thats not a problem. Thank you, Felix, I really appreciate your help and apologize for cutting into your free time." Ron said, looking apologetically towards Zita for a moment. "So, who's going to help me with the subjects you can't cover?"

Felix smiled when he heard Ron's question. "Well, you know both of them." Was all he said, before he moved the wheelchair away from the table.

~~~~~

Tara's heart was speeding like crazy. It had been like that all day, since Zita agreed to help her. Although Zita had made sure that it wasn't some prank to humiliate Ron, before she agreed to help. Since then, every time she thought of the blonde boy, Tara's heart raced. Thus in this state, Tara dragged Bonnie to Bueno Nacho the moment school ended for the day. Arriving at Bueno Nacho, she picked a booth that would allow to discreetly watch the entrance and sat down with Bonnie.

"What can I get you? My treat." Tara said to Bonnie, deciding her bestfriend earned it. From Bonnie's smile, she knew her thoughts were seen through.

A few minutes, after they sat down to eat, Tara started to get anxious. She looked around and saw no sign of Ron, Felix and the others. She looked to Bonnie for her opinion and the brunette shook her head, sighing. "I'll ask." She said, smiling as pulled out her phone. "Felix and Zita are on their way, Ron is at detention for the food fight he started on Friday."

"Oh." Tara said blushing. Not long after, Monique walked in, made her way to the counter and after receiving her order sat down at a booth. Tara noticed this, but didn't think much of it.

When Felix came in with Zita, Tara was able to relax. This did not last long however, the moment Ron entered with Yori, her heart started racing. Although, seeing Yori with Ron made her feel slightly jealous, Tara chose to focus on first getting closer to Ron. Then, she would pursue a relationship with him and for this she needed to help with his tutoring, as it would provide the opportunity for them to spend time together.

After a while, Tara noticed Felix move his wheelchair from the table and knew he was about to tell Ron who his other tutor was going to be. What she did not know, was that there were not two tutors but three. Tara was also watching as Ron eyes followed Felix across the room and stopped at her table.

"Hey, you ready?" Felix asked her as he stopped his wheelchair at her side. Tara momentarily couldn't find her voice, so she simply nodded with a slight blush and stood to follow Felix back to his table.

Once standing in front of Ron, Tara's heart was going so fast she thought the others could hear it as well. Taking a couple of deep breaths to calm herself, she completely missed as Felix asked Monique to stand and only noticed once he started speaking to Ron again.

"Your other tutors are Monique and Tara as they have agreed to help you, Ron." Felix said with a smile, not noticing that his words stunned almost every teen at the table, except Zita who was already aware.

After Felix's big reveal, Ron, Monique and Tara exchange looks for a while, before they were able to respond. The first to respond was Monique, asking what was on the mind of the other two. "SHDTH?"

"Sorry, can you repeat that?" Asked Felix not understanding and from the other nods, he wasn't the only one.

"So, how did this happen?" Monique clarified for those present.

Felix took a moment to think before he replied. "So after Ron asked for help studying this morning, I noticed that I alone would not be able to cover all subjects. After discussing with Zita, we ended up adding Monique and Tara to cover what I wouldn't be able to do, since both of you were willing to help." Felix said looking from Tara to Monique, hoping that they understood that both had the same interest in Ron.

"Oh." Monique/Tara said understanding what he meant.

At this point, Ron spoke up. "Details aside, I really appreciate your help. If there's anything I can do to repay the favor, don't hesitate to ask." Ron said looking from person to person.

Tara, Monique and Yori nodded at his words, while Felix simply smiled. Zita shot a look at Tara, reminding her not to play with Ron.

"So, what days are you girls responsible for?" Ron asked.

"Friday and Saturday." Monique/Tara simultaneously answered, then looked at the other, as if trying to change their answer.

~~~~~

Seeing Monique and Tara having a silent conversation with each other, Ron remembered that Shego was waiting for her food, so spoke up to excuse himself and went to the counter. After placing the to go order, he came back holding the bag of food. "So, guys again thank you for helping me. Monique, Tara I'll let you settle the details for what days you'll take care off, just text me when you decide. Felix, is starting tomorrow okay?"

"I was thinking the same thing." Felix answered. "Your place or mine?"

"Hmmm, yours for now. I'll see you guys at school tomorrow, Yori and I have someone waiting on food and considering we just ate, I'd feel bad making them wait too long." Ron said.

"See ya." Tara/Monique/Zita/Felix replied.

Not long after, Ron and Yori were on their way to his place, when he spoke. "Yori, I think my luck finally changed."

Hearing this, Yori was slightly saddened but asked for confirmation. "How so, Ron-san?"

Ron didn't think before answering. "I have two beautiful women staying at my place. You're helping me train. And now, two more beauties are also going to be helping me study. I have to say, Boo Yah!"

At his words Yori blushed, she had thought that he would say something praising Monique and Tara. His honest answer affected her more than she would admit. Especially, since Ron had admitted that he found her beautiful. Softly, she spoke her agreement. "Boo Yah!"

Monique Speak:

WU = What's up?

SWN = Sure why not

JHAST = Just had a salad thanks

SHDTH = So how did this happen


	16. Oath

Ch. 16

Just after Ron and Yori left for school, Shego found herself in a predicament. She wanted to find out more about Ron and was presented the perfect opportunity to do so, but felt like if she did, she would cross a line with him that would strain their relationship. 'What was their relationship? They barely knew each other and although she wouldn't admit, the closest thing she's had to a friend is Drakken. Wait...are we friends? Can we even be friends?' Shego wondered to herself, lost in her thoughts. She was sitting on the couch, wearing one of his jerseys over her underwear and flipping through the channels.

After the morning run and her shower, Shego found herself in her underwear, with the clothes she originally planned to wear thrown onto Ron's bed and looking into his closet. She didn't know what got into her, she never had the compulsion to wear someone else's clothes, not even previous partners, yet here she was. She just felt certain that wearing the jersey was going to feel really comfortable and after debating for a while, Shego threw caution to the wind and put it on. It felt awkward at first, but after a while it was like something clicked.

When she went downstairs with Yori, Shego was delighted to see his expression. Ron looked from one to the other with an innocent attraction. She could almost see the question in his eyes, wondering if there was anything underneath. But unlike most men that looked at her, he pushed it aside looking at her, not as a score or someone to bed, just her. She wouldn't say it aloud, but Shego was enjoying herself. It was different than her usual interaction with people and that was at the center of her predicament.

Shego didn't know how long she was lost in her thoughts. She only realized the time when her phone went off, the only indication, the vibration between her breast. As she looked, she noticed it was a text from the new contact, Ron. 'Knew he kept the number.' She smirks before reading the text. After a moment of thought, she sent him what she felt in the mood for, it unknowingly being his regular order.

~~~~~

While walking home, Ron and Yori discussed the plans for his training session that night. Yori had decided that she would be sparing with him and Ron's mind kept going elsewhere as he thought about it. Although, he barely remembered the run that morning, he would be lying if he said he forgot her in training gear. What could he say, he was a young man and Yori a very attractive young woman. He was in the middle of recalling Yori in her training gear, when she called his name to get his attention. "...Ron-san."

"Huh?" Ron stopped looking behind him. "Sorry, Yori, can you repeat that?" Ron said trying to shake her image away, but to little success. "I was thinking of something." He adds hoping he isn't blushing. From Yori's small smile, he knows he's as red as a street light.

"You just walked past your house, Ron-san." Yori repeats.

"Oh right!" Ron realizes looking around. Walking back towards his driveway, Ron joins Yori, walking to the door. "Oh, that reminds me, we should get you a key." He states, unlocking the door and stepping out of the way so she could walk in. "I completely spaced out today. I was so fo-"

The rest of his words were lost even to him, as he caught sight of what was in front of him. He did not even realized he dropped the bag of food he was holding, replaying the image of the last few seconds, sure that he was dreaming. Just after he turned around after closing the door he sees Shego, still wearing his jersey. She was reaching into a cabinet in the kitchen, exposing what he thought to be a perfect round ass, accentuated by black lace underwear.

~~~~~

Yori snapped out of it almost as soon as she saw Shego. Even to a woman with various forms of training, the sight of Shego in the kitchen stunned her for a moment. Luckily, she grabbed the bag of food before it hit the floor. Turning she saw Ron with a dazed expression, causing her to sigh for a moment.

"I was wondering when you guys were gonna return, am starving." Shego says from the kitchen, still unaware of the effect she had on both teens. "What's up with Ron?" She asks turning.

"That, Shego-san, I believe was because of you." Yori states, looking at Ron's dazed expression. In a corner of her mind she wonders if she would have the same impact on the young man.

"Me?" Shego wonders for a moment, before putting two and two together. "Oh!" She says feeling exhilarated and moving past them, before either teen noticed the slight blush on her cheeks.

Yori watched Ron a couple more seconds, unaware of Shego's thoughts before calling out to him. "Ron-san, Ron-san." When she got no response, she tried something he mentioned. "Ron-san, your pants are down."

~~~~~

"W-what! Oh man!" Ron responds reaching for his pants. "Huh?" It took a moment before it all came to him. Once it did, Ron looked up to Yori's slightly sad look. He recognized the expression instantly and the realization brought vile climbing up his throat. It was the same look he practiced to conceal before a mirror. The same look he hoped, yet dreaded Kim finding on his face, but his fears of the consequences pushed him to conceal it.

Without a word he pulled Yori into his arms, ignoring her surprise. He could feel her uncertainty and thinking for a moment, he began speaking to her in Japanese, barely above a whisper. "I'm sorry, I know the pain you're feeling and I never thought to cause it in another. Much less someone who means so much to me." At his words, he could feel Yori tremble in his arms before slowly returning the hug. In a moment of courage, he decides to speak his mind. "Don't say anything and listen." Ron begins, feeling a tremor run through Yori before her grip tightens and she nods slowly. "You're an extremely attractive woman that few can compare to and in my eyes that number decreases even more. I know I count myself lucky to have you in my life. I ask that you give me sometime to think, but know that I see your feelings. Although, I don't know what you see in me, having enough fears to paralyze an army but I'll give you an answer. I don't know what it'll be but I promise to be as sincere as I am now, even if it costs me my life." Ron vows, feeling his words cause a tremor once again go through Yori. Once he feels her nod, Ron puts a little more strength into his hug.

Just as softly her hears Yori whisper to him in Japanese. "I understand, but Ron-san, when did you learn Japanese?"

At her words, Ron realizes that he blew a secret no one besides Rufus knew. 'What could he say? That after meeting her in Japan he found himself thinking of once in a while and decided to pick up a new language! Nope, the young man decided that conversation was for another day, if ever. He could feel his heartbeat speeding and was sure she could hear it as his thoughts raced, looking for an appropriate answer.

Luckily for Ron his parents timing never failed to surprise him. As the phone went off he nearly jumped. Before Yori could even react, Ron was out of the jersey and next to the phone, his back to both Yori and Shego who had an almost longing look in her eyes before it disappeared as she resumed eating and he sighed into the phone. "Stoppable Residence."

~~~~~

Shego was lost in the moment, enjoying Yori's words. She did not realize at first the things going on between the teens, until she turned to thank them for the food. Her arm lifted slightly towards the two, before reaching for her food. Shego squashed whatever started going through her as she watched the two. The moment ended quickly as the phone rings. Ron's movements escaping even her as he leaves his jersey in Yori's arms and moves to the phone, his back to them.

"Stoppable Residence." She hears looking back to Yori, who while blushing hugs the jersey a moment before looking up. Their eyes meeting a moment, Shego tries to stay casual but sees a slightly complicated look come across Yori's face.

"I can confirm that its really comfortable." She teases, choosing not to linger on the moment any longer and from Yori's returning blush, she knows the young woman is probably gonna start thinking how to confirm her words and keep the jersey.

~~~~~

"I understand dad, rerouted vacation to Rome, best time of the year...yeah, have fun. Tell mom I lo-" Ron stopped speaking as the line went dead. To think it'd happen again, a seventh consecutive year. Sighing a moment, Ron puts on the practiced facade for times like this, before turning to speak.

"Shego, apologies for bringing the food late. Had to take care of my future tutoring." Said Ron getting Shego's and Yori's attention back on him. "Yori, I'll be going upstairs to change for our practice session, be back in fifteen." Saying till here, Ron headed for the stair before either had a chance to respond.

~~~~~

"Did he sound odd to you as well, Yori?" Shego asked as Ron headed up the stairs.

"Yes, Shego-san." Replied Yori.

Wondering what the phone call could have been about, Shego walked up to the phone and checked who was the last call from. Upon confirming that it was from Ron's parents, she tilted her head.

Yori had a similar thought and asked from behind. "Who was the caller, Shego-san?"

"His parents." Replying Shego moved to finish her food, deciding she would ask about it later.

"I should get changed as well." Yori stated, heading towards the stairs.

Around fifteen minutes later, Ron came downstairs, his previous odd mood nowhere to be seen. "Hey, am going to go out back and begin stretching."

"We'll go with you." Shego said for both her and Yori, looking to Yori for confirmation.

"Yes." Yori states joining them on their way out and looking at Shego. "What do you have in mind, Shego-san?" Yori whispers.

"Am thinking of cheering him up!" Shego whispers back, winking at Yori.


	17. 1st Lesson

Ch.17

Shego's plan was simplicity itself and before Yori could ask, she continued to whisper. "I have two ways to deal when things are bothering me. One, relaxing. Two, a good workout. We will try both, with some alterations, of course." She finishes. 'Usually, I'd get a massage as a way to start said relaxation.' She muses but Shego was not about to massage someone.

"Ok, what can I do?" Asks Yori, unaware of the rests of her thoughts.

"Simple, I'm going to help him stretch. I need you to spar with him till he reaches his limit." Shego states looking into Yori's eyes.

Just as she finished speaking, Shego noticed Ron begin to stretch. "Hold on a second, Ron." Shego says moving closer. "I'm going to be lending you hand."

~~~~~

Ron was momentarily confused and looked to Yori, but to his surprise she simply nodded. "I'll take you up on that." Ron accepts before asking. "What brought this on?"

Again to Ron's surprise, Shego honestly answered. "I want to help you relax." She says, grabbing his right arm with her soft hand and pushes it further up, over his head. "But I'll admit, there are some questions." Shego adds.

"Yeah, I know. Expected you to have searched the whole house while we were at school, but if I'm honest...I am certain you didn't." Ron says, trying to ignore the feeling of her breast lightly brushing onto his ribs.

"Oh, you think that do you?" Shego asked right back.

"Yeah." Ron simply answered. Looking towards Yori who was going through her stretches and hoping to stop the blood from heading down to his crotch, but in all honesty, failing. What could he say? He respected women but he wasn't blind to their charms.

Ron felt Shego pause a moment, before continuing to speak. "Sometimes I don't understand you, Ron."

~~~~~

Around ten minutes later, both Ron and Yori stood facing each other. Shego looked from one to the other before speaking. "So I will oversee the training this time around. I want both of you to give it your all. I will call a stop when one side admits defeat or can't continue. Ready?...Begin!"

Shego watched both Ron and Yori close the distance on the other, still having trouble believing that Ron was the same Ron. The Ron who acted like a goofy distraction during their encounters. Still, that didn't change the fact that here she was, observing him and Yori in a training session. It was unbelievable to her, almost like seeing a different person...'or his actual self', She thought.

As the exchange between Ron and Yori continued, Shego could tell that Yori was gifted fighter, likely on par with herself. Once she came to that conclusion, Shego again wondered about Ron, the things he's able to do just keep appearing one after the other. From both yesterday's and today's spar, it was obvious that he was in great shape. With the alterations and original designs to machines for taking over the world as Zorpox, it was obvious that his intelligence was above average. Add onto that what seems to be a protective detail and I would say he's some kind of villain or involve with a secret organization. Add again his ever increasing number talents and you end up with the puzzle that is Ron.

As she observed the spar, Shego was getting excited, but not in the jump into bed with someone kind of way. It was like watching a challenger improve and knowing that when you fought, you'd have to give it your all. To Shego, there were not many whom she acknowledged to have that potential. It reminded her of the first fight against princess. Afterwards, Shego's fights against Kim pushed both of them to improve, bringing their abilities to the peak. And here was Ron, whose improvement was bringing that same excitement again. 'I have to admit, can't wait till Ron embraces his potential, he might be the first I don't have to hold back against, but before that, I really want some answers.'

It was nearly an hour later, when Ron finally reached his limit and Shego decided to call it an end. "That's it."

At the sound of her voice, Yori and Ron separate, bowing briefly to each other. "Now, that should have helped you work some of what's bothering you out of your system, right Ron?" She asked as he panted while sitting on the ground.

~~~~~

'That explains it!' Ron thinks. It was weird for Shego to suggest helping him stretch. 'Add the accidental brushes with her body and it makes sense that she was trying to stop me from brooding. To be honest, I can't think of a better way to do that.' Ron thought, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Seems like I owe you ladies a decent meal." Ron declared and added. "I'll meditate for a while and once I am done, we can go get the ingredients. Shego, do you mind driving?"

"Fine with me but I'll need to get ready." Shego states, turning towards the house. "Oh and afterwards I want some answers." As she entered, Shego left that statement behind.

Ron watched her figure disappear inside the house and sighed. "Looks like I won't get out of this one. Master Sensei, if I avoid mention of the school, can I answer some of her questions about me?"

"I must ask Stoppable-san, when did you notice me?" Master Sensei questions, making his astral form visible.

"Just after the spar ended. As Shego and Yori pointed out, I was stuck in my own head but once I worked out some of the frustration and started paying attention to my surroundings, I faintly felt you were close." Ron answered rubbing the back of his head.

"Impressive, your improvement is beyond what I expected Stoppable-san." Master Sensei praises, tugging at his beard. "As for your question, I'll admit I am surprised."

"Thanks, I think that's due to the MMP. But why are you surprised, Master Sensei?" Ron asks, not following his line of thought.

"Ah, simple really. I thought you would ask a similar question, but to explain it to Possible-san instead." Explained Master Sensei.

"Oh!" Ron exclaimed. "She already knows most of it, just never really believed it. Of course, the school was never mentioned."

Master Sensei sighed. "I understand, although you do not need my permission, Stoppable-san. You can answer Shego-san's questions about yourself or are you hoping to avoid that conversation?" Asked Master Sensei.

Ron fell silent for a while as he thought over Master Sensei's question. 'Do I want to avoid the conversation? What could she ask anyway? How did I heal so quickly that plasma burns didn't leave a scratch?' Thinking through a couple of scenarios, Ron finally sighed. "Maybe a little, if I am to be completely honest." He admitted.

"Remember, Stoppable-san, you can always refuse to answer any questions you are uncomfortable with." Master Sensei advised. "I must ask though, what do you mean, it is thanks to the MMP?"

"Oh that, last night I found myself in an unfamiliar place, but I felt certain it was within me. I found a woman sitting in meditation and ended up joining her. Not sure how long we were there but it felt like a really long time. I guess you can say it was my first lesson?" Ron explained.

"To think that you have already made contact with the remnant will within your MMP." Says Master Sensei. "This is good, with her aid, the beginning of your training will be easier. Speaking of, let us begin your meditation for today."

"Yes, Master Sensei." Replied Ron, entering the lotus position.

~~~~~

Not long after Master Sensei started guiding Ron in his meditation, Yori finished updating Master Sensei on Ron's physical capabilities and asking his opinion on her plans going forward. A few minutes of conversation later and she bowed respectfully to Master Sensei. "If you'll excuse me, Master Sensei, I must prepare."

Master Sensei's smile was hidden by his facial hair. 'To see her grow, how the years passed.' He muses. 'Still, something is troubling her.' Pulling at his beard momentarily, Master Sensei answers. "I understand, but remember Yori, if you need someone to talk to, I will always listen."

Master Sensei saw Yori pause briefly before answering. "Yes, Master Sensei." With that, she headed towards the house.

Deciding to ask her about it later if she continued to be troubled, Master Sensei focused on guiding Ron. Just as he had done previously, he was using his Ki to assist Ron on meditation. Once Master Sensei was sure Ron entered the appropriate state of meditation, he stopped his supply of Ki and observed Ron's behavior for tells that he come out of said state.

After a few minutes turned to half an hour, Master Sensei was certain that Ron's assessment had been correct. 'He has improved greatly, I estimated at least a month before he reached this state. This first lesson, as Stoppable-san called it, must have taken a similar time.' Not long after he reached that conclusion, Master Sensei started noticing signs that Ron came out of his meditative state.

"You may stop, Stoppable-san." Announced Master Sensei and upon seeing Ron open his eyes, spoke again. "Your previous assessment was correct, Stoppable-san. By my estimate, you have improved in one night what I originally thought would take a month. Assuming my estimate was correct, your first lesson as you've put it, took a similar time." Saying till here, Master Sensei let his words sink in, knowing what question would follow.

Ron's next words did not betray his expectations. "How is that possible, Master Sensei? I know it felt like a long time, but how could it have been the equivalent of a month?" Asked Ron, unable to hide his astonishment.

"The concept is rather simple, Stoppable-san. As you know, when one goes to sleep, time can be, inconsistent. That is a common phenomenon in our subconscious. For example, a dream may feel like it took an hour, a day or longer but once you wake up, you realize the contrary. With the same principle, one can access our subconscious, just like when we sleep and with training, one can practice for extended periods of time for the fraction of that time in reality. This is what the remnant will in your MMP is helping you achieve and how you are receiving your lessons as you've said." Master Sensei explained, giving various examples to help with the explanation.

After thinking for a while, Ron spoke. "Although I can't picture how to go about achieving it, I can vaguely understand what's happening."

"Good, Stoppable-san. With time and training you'll be able to achieve this on your own and understanding will be yours." Said Master Sensei before adding. "This will conclude our session for today, I do believe you have other plans."


	18. Flip

Ch.18

As Yori made her way through the house, towards the room she was using, she went over the events that happened since she and Ron came back. His words, his vow and his fluent Japanese had shocked her greatly, to the point she compartmentalized her thoughts and focused on his coming training session. Thinking on it now, she was both dreading and excited, at what his reply could be. He had, in no uncertain terms, admitted to understanding her feelings for him.

As her thoughts reached this point, she opened the door to her room and stepped inside. Looking to the bed, Yori smiled after seeing Ron's jersey where she left it by the pillow. She had wanted to try it on after hearing Shego's words, but had no time to, since Ron had gone upstairs to change for his training. Taking a moment to debate whether to put it on now, Yori settled for putting it on before bed.

Her decision made, Yori went about choosing her clothes for the shopping trip. Just as she selected something comfortable to wear, Shego announced from the hallway. "Bathroom's free."

"Thanks, Shego-san." Replied Yori while making her way to the door.

"No problem." Was Shego's reply.

~~~~~

Like Yori, Shego had a lot on her mind. From what she gathered in Ron's behavior, he was going to answer her questions, well at least some of them. 'What to ask though? Guess I can start with the obvious one, how did he heal so fast that not even scars remained?' She thought while applying her disguise. Once her hair and skin tone resembled a fair skin blonde, Shego inserted the contacts lenses, turning her eye color blue.

Taking a moment to see her reflection, checking for any missing areas on her disguise and after finding none, Shego started dressing. Choosing skinny jeans and a black t-shirt, she finished getting ready. Taking a final look at the mirror and checking her work, Shego was satisfied. Grabbing her purse, she decided to head downstairs and wait for the rest.

Shego didn't have to wait long, just two minutes after sitting on the living room couch and using the remote starter to start her car, Ron made his way downstairs.

"Hey Shego, wait long?" He asked after spotting Shego.

"Not really, what do you plan on making anyway?" Replied Shego while taking the time to ask about the dinner menu. Seeing as Ron's reply was an infectious grin, she moved the conversation along.

A few minutes later, Yori made her way downstairs and the trio was out the door.

~~~~~

Hours Earlier Bueno Nacho

"See ya." Tara/Monique/Zita/Felix replied.

Seeing Ron and Yori exiting the store, Monique spoke up while looking at Tara. "SWGAYP?"

"What?" Asked Tara not understanding.

"So, what game are you playing?" Monique repeated. "Your best friend treats Ron like...well frankly speaking, shit. And although there was a rumor going around that you liked Ron, from what I observed, not only did you not make a move, you barely spoke to him. So, what gives?" Monique voiced the questions she had.

"No game." Stated Tara, taking a moment to think. "I know Bonnie's treatment of Ron is...for a lack of a better word bad, but my interest in Ron is genuine. As for not making a move, well I didn't know where to start and..." Explaining till here, Tara hesitates before continuing to speak. "Have you noticed Kim? I know Kim and Ron have been friends forever but when she's around, it's hard to get Ron's attention. Also if anyone shows an interest in Ron, they run into Kim. If I didn't know better, I'd say she's crushing on Ron but now that Kim's dating Josh, I'm not so sure."

Hearing Tara's explanation, both Monique and Zita exchanged a look, silently agreeing. Zita herself had a similar conversation with Monique after her relationship with Ron didn't work out. They had concluded that Kim was in denial of her feelings for Ron but as Tara had pointed out, now she's dating Josh.

"OIBY." Said Monique before adding. "Seeing as you're being honest, I'll level with you. I like Ron. I will help him study and try my best to pursue a relationship with him. Fair warning, we aren't the only ones interested and from what I saw at Club Banana, neither are we in the lead."

"Yes, I'm aware!" Tara agreed. "So you're not willing to give up Friday and Saturday I presume?" She asked.

"IWGTAYT." Monique replied. Seeing Tara tilt her head, she explained. "I was going to ask you that."

~~~~~

Felix was quietly observing the conversation between Tara and Monique. When Tara pointed out that Kim might have a crush on Ron and that she was keeping females that showed interest away, he almost broke his silence. If Ron was still here, he knew his friend would have been elated. He took a look at Monique and Zita, hoping to see surprise but failed to see any.

Another twenty minutes went by, while Monique and Tara tried to convince the other to give up Friday and Saturdays but to no avail. Seeing as they both were overlooking an obvious solution, he chose to bring it up. "Why not just alternate?"

His words where met with hesitant agreement, but another debate quickly followed as to who would get the first weekend. Seeing the pattern, Felix decided to excuse himself and said his goodbyes with Zita. "We have to go, don't forget to let Ron know what you decide."

"We will, take care." Replied Tara while Monique added. "Again, thank you for your help."

"No problem." Said Felix and Zita added. "Good luck."

Not long after exiting the store, as Felix walked Zita home, he asked a question that was on his mind. "Hey Zita, did both you and Monique believe that Kim had crush on Ron?"

"Hmmm, not at first." Zita began explaining. "When I started dating Ron the thought hadn't even crossed my mind. Maybe it was a week or two into our relationship that I 'ran into Kim' as Tara put it. Ron had told me that he was part of team Possible and would accompany Kim on her missions. At first I doubted it since he is not even mentioned on her site, but he contacted Wade to confirm." Stoping a moment to think, Zita continued. "We made plans around the missions and things were going great. Then the 'us' time started disappearing. It was either a movie, Bueno Nacho or something involving Kim, not just us anymore. By the fourth week, it was I'm with Kim or I'm at Kim's. Seeing the pattern, I talked with Monique about it and after we concluded that Kim had a crush on Ron, one that he shared, we went back to just being friends."

"Oh." Said Felix, processing what he just heard. "Why not tell Ron about it?"

"Ah, simple really." Zita replies, smiling mischievously. "Kim might have been major in things not working out between me and Ron, but I was not willing to pave the way for her at the time."

"Oh!" Sighs Felix, seeing the subtle yet aggressive way his girlfriend and women handle things.

Just as he was vowing to himself never to cross a woman if he could help it, Zita leaned in a gave him a quick kiss on the lips before speaking, still with a mischievous smile. "What's on your mind?"

"N-nothing." Felix replied quickly, sweating a bit.

~~~~~

Back at Bueno Nacho

'Seems like things have worked out, but what's taking Tara so long?' Thought Bonnie as she saw her bestfriend having a conversation with Monique. Seeing as their conversation showed no signs of ending, Bonnie recalled her first ballet lesson years prior. She couldn't help smile at the memory, while taking out a coin from her purse. She had recieved it from someone she met during her ballet lessons and till this day carried it with her wherever she went.

Shaking her head, hoping to avoid other memories she'd rather forget, Bonnie decided it was time to wrap things up. Putting the coin away, she stood, walked to where Tara was seated with Monique and greeted them. "Hey Tara, Monique."

"Hi Bonnie." Greets Monique.

"Oh my gosh!" Replies Tara, realizing she forgot her bestfriend. "I'm sorry Bonnie. I was so focused that I lost track of time. Join us, we should be done soon."

"Relax Tara." Assures Bonnie before asking. "So what's taking so long?"

A minute later, Monique and Tara finished explaining their predicament to Bonnie. Smiling, Bonnie brought out the coin from before and asked. "Why not just flip a coin?"

Hearing Bonnie's simple solution both Tara and Monique blushed. They had agreed that they were trying to convince the other to give up, but while doing so they neglected such a solution. Seeing them nod, Bonnie spoke again. "So Tara is heads and Monique tails, is that ok?"

"TOWA." Said Monique, seeing their confused looks she explained. "The other way around."

Bonnie looked to Tara and after seeing her agreement, flipped the coin. As it was spinning, Bonnie tried to keep a smirk from showing on her face. Her small trick worked perfectly, making Monique choose heads on her own and giving Tara the first weekend. This was crafted in such a way that it almost always landed on tails and as Bonnie predicted it once again landed on tails. Upon seeing the results, Tara was excited while Monique sighed.

"I believe that settles it." Bonnie said and asked Monique. "Want to be the one who let's Ron know what you guys decided?"

"Sure, you're okay with that Tara." Monique agreed and confirmed with Tara before pulling out her phone.

Monique Speak:

SWGAYP = so what game are you playing?

OIBY = ok I believe you

IWGTAYT = I was going to ask you that

TOWA = the other way around


	19. Open

Ch.19

Just as Ron put the finishing touches on desert, he remembered to check his phone for an update from his tutors. Seeing a text from Monique, explaining hers and Tara's decision, he sent a quick reply confirming he got the message and went back to work. Dinner consisted of coffee-rubbed steak and mashed potatoes. The real treat for the ladies was dessert. A double layer chocolate cake with a rich softness to bring it to another level and vanilla ice cream as a side.

As he put the cake in the fridge so that Rufus wouldn't sneak a bite, he remembered the last time he made it. It was last mother's day, as a surprise for his mother, sadly, as he opened the door to his parents bedroom, he received their usual surprise, they left for another trip without so much as a word in advance. Shaking the memory away, he called out for the ladies. "Dinner is ready."

From the living room he heard their reply. "On our way Ron-san." Said Yori while Shego added. "Great I'm starving."

Not long after their reply, Rufus made his presence known. "Hungry!"

"I got you covered buddy." Ron replied with a smile, pointing towards Rufus food.

~~~~~

As Shego sat down to eat, she looked at what Ron had prepared and wondered why he was so excited that he wouldn't say what was on the menu beforehand. Steak and mashed potatoes was a fairly simple meal, Shego thought while remembering multiple high class restaurants she visited around the world. After her first bite though, that notion disappeared from her mind. The simple appearance of the meal only served to hide the great taste it contained. A few more bites later, she realized that she finished her food while lost in the taste. Seeing as she was still hungry, Shego decided to ask for seconds.

Before she could ask though, Ron grabbed her plate and served another helping while asking. "So, what do you think?"

"Delicious!" Shego replied. "I honestly meant it yesterday, your a great cook but even I did not realize it was to this degree. You can seriously make a living out of it." She complimented.

"Shego-san is right." Adds Yori while handing her plate over. "The meal you prepared is delicious, Ron-san."

"Glad you're enjoying it but leave some room for dessert." Ron reminded with a smile while focusing on his food.

"I don't know if I'll be able to." Replies Shego while Yori nods.

"Trust me, it's worth it." Ron adds.

Shego had a hard time stopping and leaving room for dessert. From looking at Yori, Shego could tell she wasn't alone. When she looked from Yori to Ron at the head of the table, Shego had to admit she was looking forward to dessert. "So, are you going to keep us waiting?"

"Not my style." Ron replied with a smile, standing and headed into the kitchen with the dishes. It wasn't long before he came back holding a chocolate frosted cake and a half gallon of vanilla ice cream.

"You're going to love this!" Ron declared as he cut slices and served them. "Some ice cream?"

"Yes please!" Shego/Yori/Rufus

After serving us, I notice Ron sit with his serving but he didn't take a bite right away. Looking to Yori, I noticed he was waiting for our reactions, with that in mind, I bit into the double layer chocolate cake...

~~~~~

Ron waited for Yori and Shego to taste the cake, excited for their reactions. This was one of his oldest dishes and he has been improving it for nearly as long. All of his efforts should have paid off mother's day but it wasn't meant to be. Now that he had a chance to show the ladies his appreciation for trying to make him feel better, Ron brought out this dish, confident that they'd like it. Still, even Ron with all his cooking talent could not have foreseen their reaction, seeing as he usually taste his own dishes himself with the occasional help from Rufus.

"Nnnh!" Shego/Yori. As Ron heard, what he could only describe as a sensual moan, escape their lips, he froze, his brain crashing and attempting to reboot.

A minute later he came to his senses, expecting to receive a beating but noticed both Shego and Yori were in a world of their own. When he heard another pleasure filled sigh escape their lips, Ron blushed profusely. He tried focusing on his food but after almost choking on the first bite, he decided to wait till they finish. As they continued eating, Ron noticed another problem. Shego and Yori's voices were making the blood in his body head downward. Ron was briefly grateful that he was seating, since it would help conceal his growing erection.

Thankfully, once the ladies took their last bite and were savoring the taste, he was able to continue eating. Soon his growing problem, along with his blush were hardly noticeable. Taking the last bite, Ron decided to ask their thoughts. "So, how was it?"

Shego and Yori exchanged a look before speaking, having a silent conversation until Shego answered. "I can honestly say that's the best cake I've tasted."

"I completely agree with Shego-san." Added Yori.

Hearing their words, Ron couldn't help but flash his most infectious grin. "Boo Yah!" He shouted, briefly feeling relieved since they were the first outside himself and Rufus to taste the cake. Thinking a moment he decided to offer seconds. "Another slice?"

~~~~~

Shego had to admit, it was worth it to leave room for dessert. After seconds, she became aware that with the sensory overload not only was she and Yori moaning with satisfaction, but Shego found herself a little wet, which was a first for her. Shego has dined in many of the best places around the world, but Ron's dessert was the first to actually make her wet and she admitted he had talent. The great food aside, it was time to ask some questions and from Ron's body language, he was thinking the same.

"All right, I guess it's time for that talk." Ron said as he finshed the dishes and begins walking towards the livingroom.

"Ok." Shego agrees, following behind with Yori.

Taking a seat, Ron took a deep breath while he waited for both Yori and Shego to seat. He once again reminded. "So as promised, I'll answer any questions you have as long they are my secrets to share."

Shego looked into Ron's eyes and was able to see he was being absolutely honest. 'If I push the wrong question he will shutdown on me. Seeing as he has no obligation to answer my questions, but is going to do so the least I can do is honor his condition.'

"You got it." Shego agreed, taking a moment to organize her thoughts. "So let's go back a couple days. Did you really track down my location just to apologize?"

Ron nervously rubbed the back of his head before answering. "I know this my be hard to believe but that is correct. Although my parents aren't around much, they did teach me one thing, don't waste time. When they want to do something, they do, most of the time I find out through notes or a call after the fact. So once I decided to apologize, I did what I could to apologize quickly."

"No kidding, how did you even find my number." Shego asked quickly, hoping to move the subject from Ron's 'parents'.

"Ah, that was thanks to having unrestricted access to blue boy's system. I remember his setup and it's weaknesses. So I wrote a program to hack in and get what I needed." Ron admitted with pride.

"You make it sound so easy, but I remember just last week you lost your pants trying to run from henchmen." Shego teased.

At her words Yori giggled and Ron spoke. "Ok, so there were setbacks. The first program failed and by the end of running the second my computer crashed but I got in." Ron defended with smile.

"How were you able to do this though? Last week you seemed to have your hands full just keeping your pants and once you were turned evil it was like you could do anything." Shego asked hoping for an explanation and was surprised with the effects her words had on Ron. His breathing accelerated and he began gripping the armrest like his life depended on it. Seeing this, Shego felt conflicted but before she could place the reason, Ron took a deep breath and spoke barely above a whisper.

"Let's not talk about me being evil." Ron said while looking at the floor.

"Yeah." Shego agreed, deciding to figure out her internal conflict later.

"As for how I did things while I wasn't myself and finding you, well, in all honesty I am not sure. I don't exactly remember learning them. When it comes to school I just maintain a passing grade or the necessary grade to stay in a specific class. There are so many people that are capable of doing this things around me that I probably picked it up at some point." Ron explained after thinking for a bit.

"Ok, next question. Since when can you fight?" Shego asked genuinely interested.

Smiling Ron began to speak. "I've had the basics to self defense down for the longest. I also help KP with her training, though I don't think she realizes I've improved since I don't really fight back. As for the improvements after that, a couple months."

"Alright." Said Shego taking a moment to think. 'Now the one I really want to know, but will he answer. ' "How is it that you've healed to the point you don't have a single scar from my abilities?"

Shego did not expect an answer, she thought Ron would ignore it but he surprisingly answered. "That's a result of Monkey Fist's obsession with something called 'Tai Shing Pek Kwar' and 'Mystical Monkey Power'. He had requested help to retrieve some Jade Idols with his archeologist background and intended to use them to grant himself with MMP. When Wade found out about this, he tricked me with the hologram technology he was testing into a solo mission to stop him. In the process me and Rufus were granted MMP. Add the help of Rufus and my mentor and I was able to heal without a scar." Ron explained and added as an afterthought. "Although I don't know if it would help with the old ones."

Shego took a moment processing what she heard. She made two conclusions from the information Ron provided. One, Ron was telling the truth. She felt certain he wasn't lying and this troubled her but Shego decided to worry about it later. And two, Ron had a backer that not only protected him but was training him. Once again certain that Ron was anything but average, Shego let the idea sink in.

"Ok, last question. Why is your mentor training you? Better yet, for what is he training you?" Shego finally asked, since the thought of a secret organization involved with Ron bothered her. 'I'll have to look into them and check of they are a problem...for taking over the world.' Shego lied to herself not willing to admit she was worried about Ron. 'Let's see my guess on this mentor's gender is correct at least.'

Ron took a moment to answer. "The simplest answer is so that I can help others. More than that, I am not at liberty to say."

"Ok, that's all the questions I'll ask." Shego said. 'He didn't take the bait.' Taking a look a glance at her phone she noticed it was getting late. "Time to sleep, seeing as you have school tomorrow."

"Oh it's this late already!" Ron exclaimed looking at his phone. "Your right, I need to sleep." He added. "Good night Shego, Yori."

"Night Ron/Ron-san!" Shego/Yori.

As Shego was heading upstairs Ron called out. "And Shego, thanks."

Pausing, Shego asked. "For what?"

"Believing me." He answered.

Shego smiled to herself, he was thanking her for simply believing him, truly one of a kind. "Night Ron."


	20. Morning

Ch.20

After Ron's words, Shego was in a good mood and although she wanted to sleep, she was reluctant to do so. Hugging one of Ron's jerseys, Shego smiled to herself while letting time pass, ever so slowly drifting off to sleep.

~~~~~

Yori had a similar dilemma to Shego. She was wearing Ron's jersey that she's been looking forward to all afternoon. As she enjoyed the moment her racing heart kept her awake. It was well past three in the morning before she finally fell asleep.

~~~~~

Ron had an easy time falling asleep. He was half hoping to have a repeat of last night's dream but was disappointed. If he was awake and called out to either Yori or Shego, their reply would let him know that although it was late they were still awake.

Although Ron didn't have a dream encounter with Shego and Yori, he wasn't exactly alone after his dream started. His surroundings where as familiar to him as his own home, he found himself in his second home, the Possible household. Seeing as he was in the kitchen, Ron decided to prepare some food. Ron knew that the person whom he made it for would enter shortly, having experienced so before.

It wasn't long after he finished dinner preparations, that Ron heard the door opening and closing. Ron had no doubt that the smell his cooking would guide her to the kitchen, so he waited patiently. As she entered the kitchen, Ron noticed how tired she looked and felt a stab of pain. Still, he would so what he can to make her feel better, after all, that is why he found himself there.

"Hey, Mrs. Dr. P." Ron greeted with a faint smile.

~~~~~

Ann was having a rough time lately. First, she was called in for an emergency surgery at the hospital, which resulted in having to miss date night. Second, once she finally made it back home hoping for some rest, her husband was nowhere to be found. Kimmy informed her that he went to the space center, saying something about a 'big project'. And lastly, just as she made herself comfortable to rest, Kim begged for permission to go on a date, leaving her alone with the twins.

Ann only wished that was the start, but the distance between Ann and her husband has been on the rise for a while. As a brain surgeon and a rocket scientist, both love their jobs and although at first they had a bit of difficulty, they did eventually manage to balance out their careers and family lives. After the twins were born though, something just changed. James had one project after the other, she was called in at the hospital, add raising the twins and the current scenario came into being.

After much effort on her part, Ann finally managed to establish date night, but they only ever managed to have a handful. Although Ann wouldn't admit it, she stated to wonder, if after giving birth to the twins she lost some of her sex appeal and renewed her efforts to maintain her figure. With all the work she was putting in and the looks men took, Ann was confident she could strengthen her relationship with James. Sadly, it was like James couldn't find her appealing anymore and the thought depressed her. Ann coped with the situation and continued trying to improve things, not willing to give up on her marriage. Still, Ann was certain that no one noticed her depression and the current state of her marriage.

A couple years ago Ann started having a dream that brightened her mood. It started with her getting home and upon entering, noticing the smell of great cooking coming from the kitchen. There Ron greeted her with smile and treated Ann to some of the best meals she ever had. Afterwards, they talked, he listened and joked, making her feel better. Ann was grateful for that dream and every morning after she felt many times better then when she went to sleep.

Sadly, this time around, Ann couldn't feel the same effect as she had the same dream.

~~~~~

Ron could see the sadness Ann usually hid from her expression and behavior. Seeing it made him feel as though his heart was being torn, so he did what came naturally to him. He went to her where she sat in the kitchen table and pulled her into a hug. It didn't take long before Ann started to cry. Ron put a little more strength into his hug and began rubbing Ann's back, doing what he thought would help calm her while showing that she was not alone.

Ron didn't say anything after that, he just kept Ann in his arms. He wasn't exactly sure how long he hugged her for, but eventually Ann was laying her back onto his chest as she held his arms around herself. With time, the surroundings started to fade as Ron realized it was the same as the night before and prepared himself to continue his training.

~~~~~

Ann woke up elated, thanks to last night's dream, though she was not sure why. Not long after she finished getting ready, the house phone rang. Upon checking the caller I.D. it was confirmed to be the Stoppable's number. Picking it up, Ann greeted the caller with a dazzling smile. "Morning Ron!"

"Morning Mrs. Dr. P." Ron responds.

"Haven't seen you in a while, I was starting to worry." Ann admitted.

"Sorry about that, a couple things happened that were outside my control but that's related to why I called." Ron apologized.

"Oh!" Ann was surprised. "Is something wrong?" She asked, the concern in her voice stronger then she herself expected.

"No, nothing's wrong. If anything it's good, a friend I made in Japan is going to be attending school here in Middleton and is staying with me. So, I was wondering if it is okay to bring her over this morning and introduce her?" Ron calmed her down before explaining.

'Oh! Ron made a female friend while in Japan and she's currently living with him.' Ann thought surprised and little disappointed but couldn't understand why. "Yeah, no problem. There's going to be pancakes for breakfast." Ann invited, already looking for the ingredients.

"That's great! Be over in twenty." Ron accepted with a smile. "Later."

"Later Ron." Ann said goodbye, already looking forward to meeting Ron's 'friend'."

~~~~~

Shego awoke with a start, her habbits kicking in, just like any other time she slept away from her house, demanding of her to make sure her surroundings were safe. Without making a sound, Shego made it to the window peering out to make sure there was no signs of Global Justice to apprehend her. After making sure everything was okay, she went downstairs without making a sound, postponing a shower and other activities for her morning coffee.

Once Shego set the cofee maker to work, she took a seat in the kitchen intending to wait for her cofee but her attention kept going towards the livingroom. She wanted to put something to the test but wasn't sure she'd like the results, thus holding her back. She was never one to be indecisive, so a minute later she was in the livingroom standing right next to Ron as he slept. She wasn't aware of it but Shego had a smile on her lips as she saw Ron sleep. Leaning down, Shego extended her left hand and shook Ron slightly.

"Ron, is time to wake up." Shego said barely above a whisper.

Ron's reaction was as natural as breathing. He reached for Shego as he mumbled her name in his sleep, bringing her close as if not willing to tolerate the distance between them. Shego's heart was beating like crazy with her delight, Ron's response was not what she feared but what she hoped for and that frightened her more than she'd willingly admit. Ron was starting to affect her and Shego wasn't sure how to cope.

After a few minutes indulging in the moment, Shego sighed and untangled Ron's arms, deciding it was time for that coffee.

~~~~~

Yori woke up in a great mood. Although she barely slept there wasn't a sign of it in her appearance. In fact, the dazzling smile she made enhanced her natural beauty to the limit. She had truly enjoyed having Ron's jersey in her arms while she slept (or tried to). After waking up, she quickly made sure to put the jersey in her things, deciding Ron was going to be ok without it since his wardrobe had many. After leaving her room to use the bathroom, Yori noticed that this time, Shego had yet to use it, as she went about getting ready for morning training.

As she made it downstairs, Yori noticed Shego was in the kitchen with a cup of coffee. Nooding in greeting Yori moved to wake up Ron. This time she avoided his arms reach and shook his leg. "Ron-san its morning."

"Five more minutes." Ron mumbled.

With a mischievous smile, Yori tickled his foot and spoke again. "I don't think so."


	21. Meeting

Ch.21

Ron landed on the floor in a fit of laughter after a few moments of Yori's tickling. Getting his breathing under control, he looked from Yori to Shego in the kitchen, who were trying to hide their laughter. Then he noticed Rufus climbing onto Yori's shoulder and squeaking. "Nice one!"

"Cold buddy, cold." Ron shoots a glare at Rufus but quickly breaks into a grin. "He's right, nice one Yori."

"It is my honor, Ron-san." Yori answered reminding Ron of the old joke they had going since they met.

"Morning ladies." Ron greeted. "I'll go get changed, be back in a minute."

"Morning Ron(-san)." Shego/Yori.

Ron quickly went upstairs and changed into something comfortable to run in, before coming back down. Seeing Rufus ready to dive into the fridge, Ron called out. "Hold on buddy."

Rufus turned, tilted his head and asked. "Cooking?"

"Not sure but we might be making a stop for breakfast today." Ron explained and looked to Shego. "There's a high chance that we won't be able to accompany you for breakfast today Shego, so to make it up to you, I'll make whatever you want. You just have to decide by the time we get back from our run."

"Oh, what brought this on?" Shego asked.

"Going to stop by the Possible's today to introduce Yori and I'm sure you don't want to take the unnecessary risk." Ron explained as he began heading towards the door, with both Yori and Shego following him.

"You're right, although I live a dangerous lifestyle, I tend to avoid unnecessary risks." Shego agreed.

Ron looked at Shego with a grin because of her words and noticed her blush, as she realized what he was thinking.

~~~~~

Shego's blush was lingering but luckily as they were running she was able to pass it on as an after effect of the run. Shego would love to say it was all because she realized that staying at Ron's house was precisely an unnecessary risk but it was more than that. Being around Ron was different, his actions, his reasoning didn't fit into the regular stereotype. Example, just because he was going to introduce Yori to the rest of the Possible's and doubted Shego would take the risk and join them, he offered Shego to make whatever she wanted for breakfast. A small detail showing he is aware of her presence and risks involved, proposing a solution while making sure she has something to eat.

Shego was starting to like the 'Ronshine' Ron naturally provided and thus her lingering blush. She was embarrassed, thief, villain and wanted in eleven countries Shego, was falling for someone and to top it all off, Shego wasn't sure how to handle the situation. Her usual approach would work wonders, if her only interest was sex but what was happening between her and Ron made her avoid doing just that. Shego felt protective of her relationship with Ron...

"Ah!" Shego said aloud realizing what she finally concluded and saw both Ron and Yori turn their heads in concern. Before either could speak, Shego spoke through her blush. "Sorry about that, wasn't paying attention to where I was going and lost my footing for a second."

"Want us to slow down Shego-san?" Yori asked since she was leading the run through the trail the were currently on.

Shaking her head Shego spoke to assure her. "No it's okay, was a momentary distraction."

"Are you sure?" Ron asked looking at Shego with concern. Shego nodded and shortly afterward they were running but she noticed the pace dropped slightly with Ron's subtle lead.

'A relationship with Ron but what does he think of her?' Shego asked herself.

~~~~~

Yori noticed Ron's desire to slow the pace and acted accordingly. After Ron said that he would be introducing her to the Possible's that morning, her thoughts were out of it anf after Shego made a sound she noticed that her pace was the one for when was training alone. Although, thinking on it, both were keeping up without a problem up to that point. Taking time to observe both Ron and Shego, Yori could tell they didn't have a problem keeping up with her.

Focusing on Ron, since she was in charge of his training, Yori couldn't help but want to praise him. Since his time in Yamanouchi, Ron's physical abilities have seen a steady increase overall. His speed is great, his stamina is superb but his strength and flexibility need some work. Compared to the average teen though, he would definitely be classified as an athlete among them.

Already making plans for Ron's future training, Yori decided to end the morning run and head back to the Stoppable household. After arriving, Yori heard Shego ask for an omelette with a side of bacon for breakfast, leaving the specifics to Ron. As Ron headed for the kitchen followed by Shego, Yori headed upstairs to get ready. Since later she was to meet the rest of the Possible's and they were people close to Ron's heart.

It was starting to make her nervous, the coming introduction.

~~~~~

After speaking with Ron, Ann went about making breakfast while humming a tune but she herself was unaware of it. As she went about the kitchen, Ann didn't notice the twins make their way downstairs. Although they didn't say anything, they left smiling after seeing her in a good mood, they agreed it had been a while.

Not three minutes later, Ann made her way upstairs, taking a moment from her breakfast preparations to go make sure the kids woke up. First stopping by the twins room, she noticed that they had already sneaked out at some point. No surprise there really, they usually didn't sleep in late. Only Kim had to struggle out of bed in the mornings, ironic, considering how much she tends to do throughout her day and much of it being her own choice too.

Ann didn't want to go through the usual back and forth involved with waking Kim. With that thought, Ann had a mischievous smile, it was time for a new approach. Thinking a moment, Ann decided to use a card all women tended to dread. "Kim, are those zits?!"

Upon hearing Ann's words, Kim's eyes shot open and while shouting 'Nooo!', she ran towards her vanity table to look at the mirror. At this point Ann couldn't hold it anymore and started giggling. Turning around Kim yelled. "Mom!"

"Sorry sweetie but it's time to wake up." Ann said turning and heading downstairs to continue making breakfast, a smile still tugging at her lips. "Jim, Tim, breakfast is ready." Calling out to the twins, Ann served their breakfast, it wasn't long before she heard their reply.

"Coming!" Jim/Tim replied.

Just as the twins entered the kitchen, the doorbell rung. Knowing it was Ron, Ann asked the twins to let him in. "Can one of you let Ron in? Don't want this batch to get burned."

"Ron's here...that's awesome!" Jim started while Tim finished the sentence, both already racing towards the door.

~~~~~

Ron had a smile on his lips as he rang the doorbell. Although, most of the time after letting them know he was coming over, he would enter without doing so since having received permission to do so, but since he was here to introduce Yori, Ron decided for a more formal approach. Still, he had a smile as he heard the twins footsteps rushing towards the door. It was time to play and he was going to defend his title.

~~~~~

Yori was surprised when she noticed Ron tense. She was going to ask if there was something wrong but the door was flung open before she could get the words out. The instant it did, Ron jumped over the kid that launched out of the door. Looking inside, Yori could see the other twin prepared to catch Ron.

With a smile, Yori understood what was going on and relaxed. It seems Ron had an ongoing game with the twins and from the smile all three shared, they enjoyed it. Following the three inside, Yori closed the door behind her. Slowly following Ron's lead, Yori observed the three jump and run around one another. Just as abruptly as it had started, the three stopped. Ron patted their heads and spoke. "Nice try, you guys are getting faster. What was with that coordination anyway? For a second it looked like you were communicating without words."

"It's a...twin thing." Tim/Jim replied.

"Okay, okay. Guys this is Yori. Yori this are the twins, Jim and Tim." Ron said pointing to one at a time.

"Actually, I'm Jim, he's...Tim." Started Jim with Tim finishing the sentence(?).

'Twins' thought Yori, before beginning to introduce herself with a bow. "Hello I'm Yori, it's nice to meet you, Tim-San, Jim-san."

"Hi Yori." Jim/Tim replied.

"Alright, this way Yori." Ron sailed continuing to lead the rest of the way to the kitchen with the twins running on ahead. "Morning Mrs. Dr. P."

"Morning Ron." Said Ann as she set another pancake onto the pan. Turning she opened her arms and not a second later, Ron went in for a hug. "Missed you around here, what kept you?"

Ron looked sad for a moment before speaking. "Sorry about that but it's complicated."

Ann looked at Ron a while longer before finally nodding. "Okay." Turning Ann began speaking to Yori. "Sorry for ignoring you, I got caught up in the moment."

"That's my fault, sorry Yori." Ron apologizes. "Yori, this is Dr. Ann Possible."

At his words, both Yori and Ann looked at Ron, noticing the key part lacking in his speech, Mrs.

"Ah, Mrs. Dr. P, this is Yori." Ron said blushing with realization.

"An honor to meet you Mrs. Dr. Possible, I'm Yori."


	22. Skill

Ch.22

Ron did something he's not proud off, he ran. On top of that, he used a skill he wasn't aware he developed. Quickly passing by Ann, Ron gently grabbed the spatula and apron, with a shake of his wrists and he was walking behind the counter with both in hand. Putting on the apron with his back to Ann and Yori, Ron completely missed the stunned look on both ladies.

"Take a seat Mrs. Dr. P, Yori, I'll finish breakfast." Said Ron while hoping they wouldn't bring up the slip in his words from earlier but not turning around to hide his blush.

"Ah! Sure Ron, thank you." Ann said after a momentary silence.

~~~~~

Ann was surprised by Ron's actions. Not his wanting to help in the kitchen. He does that from time to time but taking both the apron and spatula with only a breeze for warning. That had surprised Ann and when she glanced at Yori, she realized she wasn't alone in that aspect.

"Has he done that before?" Yori asked absentmindedly.

"The cooking? Plenty." Asked Ann not quite understanding how it was possible for Ron to take the spatula and apron! The spatulas can be understood easily enough, a quick tug and it'll slip through her fingers. But the apron was both around her neck and tied at her waist!!

"The apron. I know he is prone to loosing his clothes, which I've yet to understand but he took the apron without so much as untying it." Yori clarified.

"No, that's a first." Ann admitted, still remembering when he took the apron. Trying to see if he left a clue as to how he did it but still only remembering a breeze.

After a moment more lost in her thoughts Ann realized that she was unintentionally neglecting her guest and hurriedly spoke. "Sorry about that Yori. I was trying to figure out how he did it and neglected you."

"Do not worry Mrs. Dr. Possible-san, I was trying the same thing." Yori admitted.

"Ann please, no need for formalities." Ann requested.

Not long after Ann and Yori were off on a conversation of their own.

~~~~~

Ron was doing his thing in the kitchen for a while before he noticed that both Ann and Yori had a conversation going. Finally relaxing, he focused on the pancakes.

Not long after he placed some food onto both Ann's and Yori's plates. "Order up!" He joked as he moved the syrup closer to them.

"Thank you, Ron(-san)." Ann/Yori replied in unison.

"My pleasure." Ron said turning back to the stove. As Ron went about making breakfast, he started setting a couple aside both for Kim and Mr. Dr. P.

Now that he managed to relax, Ron started to get anxious again. Here he was trying to not only introduce Yori but solve some of the distance with Kim as well. Then, there was 'Blackhole Deep' Possible. The rocket scientist had forced Ron into a couple of things but he finally had a way out. Sadly, using it was going to bring such pain that he wasn't cruel enough to inflict.

As he went into autopilot with the cooking, Ron was brought out of his thoughts by the twins voices. "Seconds please!"

With a smile, Ron flipped two pancakes to each of their plates without turning around.

"Cool!" Tim/Jim.

"Ronald don't play with the food." James Possible said by way of greeting as he sat at the table to join the others for breakfast.

~~~~~

Yori was startled by Ron's reaction to being chastised by the Possible patriarch. He had tensed as if to attack before he gave a short reply. "Sorry sir."

"Dear, you know Ron wouldn't have tossed the pancakes if there was a chance they would fall. Now, look here so that I can introduce you." Ann said defending Ron and getting his attention. "This is a friend Ron made during the exchange with Japan, Yori. Yori this is my husband, James Possible."

"An honor to meet you Mr. Possible-san." Yori greeted with a slight bow.

"A pleasure to meet you, Yori." James greeted. "What brought you to side of the world?" He asked with curiosity.

"Scool Mr. Possible-san, my school's headmaster is trying to see the effectiveness of the American curriculum. Thus, I was selected for a prolonged exchange program to provide reference." Yori smoothly explained, having done so multiple times since her arrival.

"Good, now remember Yori, keep up with your studies. If there is anything you need help with I'm sure my daughter is willing to help. Don't want to go back with the wrong impression of our educational system." James cautioned, his pride in their school system slipping through.

"Of course Mr. Possible-san." Yori agreed.

Taking a moment to look at Ron, Yori could tell he was trying to appear normal but his behavior was strained. Definitely something to check later if Ron was willing to talk.

~~~~~

After her mom's cruel way of waking her up this morning, Kim grabbed a shower and got ready, making sure that she looked stunning. Picking up her phone, she sent Josh a good morning text and grabbed her books making her way downstairs for breakfast.

As she replied to another text from Josh she caught the scents from the kitchen. 'Pancakes' Kim thought as the twins sped past the stairs. Turning towards the kitchen, Kim saw someone she never expected, Yori. And she had taken her seat!

Just as she was starting to seeth with anger, Kim made the connection that if Yori was here, so too must be Ron. Taking a moment to compose herself, Kim decided for a civil approach and maybe soon she'll be able to tell Ron that both Yori and Sarah were a bad influence for him. Afterall, 'I know what's best for Ron even if he doesn't'.

Still, after her decision for civility, Kim put on a smile and greeted everyone. "Morning!"

"Morning Kimmie cub(sweetie)." Replied James/Ann.

Morning Possible-san(KP)." Replied Yori/Ron.

"What brought you guys over this morning, Ron, Yori?" Asked Kim genuinely curious.

"Ah, I thought to introduce Yori and maybe we could walk to school together. It has been a while since we've hung out." Ron answered.

Hearing his honest reply Kim was surprised. 'It hasn't really been that long, has it?' She started to think when a text came in. "One sec." Kim said taking out her phone. "Josh just texted, he'll be here in 10 so we can go together."

Kim completely missed the disappointed look that flashed through Ron's face as she began eating her breakfast.

"Sure." Ron replied.

~~~~~

Tara had gotten to school early. Waking up in the morning she practically ran from the house after eating breakfast. Tara sent Bonnie a text on her way over to her house so they could walk to school together. With a beaming smile she rushed Bonnie for a hug when she opened the door. "Morning!"

"Morning Tara." Bonnie replied while returning the hug. "You're practically jumping with...scratch that, you're jumping with excitement." Bonnie teased.

"Yes!" Tara agreed. "Had a hard time falling asleep yesterday so I went over my notes to make sure they were understandable. I mean his first session is today!"

"Breath, Tara! Everything is going to be okay." Bonnie said, seeing through her friend's anxiety.

"But, but...what if do something wrong?...or if I'm not...his type!?" Tara finally admitted what she was afraid off and looking at her feet.

"Tara, Tara look at me." Bonnie coaxed while holding her hands and using her thumbs to rub circles on them. "You're going to do just fine. As for being his type, I know exactly how you can check. All you have to do is..."

Tara had a massive blush when Bonnie finished speaking but she still nodded, it was a simple yet effective way to check. Once that was decided they headed to the school while discussing the details.


	23. Surprises

Ch.23

Bonnie couldn't help smiling at Tara's excitement. What could she say, seeing Tara happy had a similar effect on her. Still, there was something she had to clarify for her. "Um, Tara."

"Yes?" Tara asked.

"Today's Wednesday." Bonnie clarified.

"Oh!" Tara said blushing. "This week is so slow." She said looking to the side, not willing to admit her excitement had made her forget.

"That aside, remember the plan, when..." Bonnie spoke, reminding Tara of the important details.

~~~~~~

Although Ron hated to admit it, having a conversation that included everyone, even Josh, as they walked to school wasn't going anywhere. Josh, for his part, answered without a problem, as Ron asked about upcoming school events that might interest Yori. Yori asked about a couple of things but mostly focused on the coming spring formal. Sadly, Kim couldn't tear herself from Josh long enough to participate, her answers were vague as she was absorbed with Josh. So, after a while of trying, Ron gave up group talk and with the subtlest movements, slowed down with Yori to give Kim her 'Josh time'.

Ron had to admit it, his hope of beginning to fix the gap that formed between him and Kim wasn't going to work as long as Josh was involved. Her attention span around Josh was unilateral and anyone could tell that she wasn't interested in other things while he was around. Ron briefly considered talking to her about it but she would likely take it the wrong way, so he dropped the subject and conversed with Yori.

Making it to school, they ran into Monique at the entrance, splitting up with Kim and Josh. Monique, Yori and Ron continued talking while they accompanied the others to their respective lockers. As they were doing so, Ron confirmed with Monique to make sure she was still up for tutoring. "We still on for later Monique?

"YMPAS." Monique replied.

"Cool." Ron agreed.

When Ron finally made it to his locker he spotted Bonnie and Tara next to it. "Hey Bonbon, Tara. Good morning! You're timing's excellent." Ron greeted.

"Morning!" Monique/Yori/Tara/Bonnie

"What do you mean our timing's excellent?" Bonnie asked.

"Not much really. Wanted to confirm a couple things." Ron began explaining.

"Sure, what's up?" Tara asked.

"First, I wanted to know if you guys are okay hanging out with Yori? I want her to able to enjoy herself while am studying and try different things." Ron explained. He wanted to make sure that Yori made other friends.

Bonnie exchanged a look with Tara before agreeing for the both of them. "Yeah, no problem."

Looking to Monique, Ron heard her agree. "YMT."

"Seond, what do you guys want for lunch." Turning to Monique and Yori he added. "You too."

"OITGTBART?" Monique asked getting excited.

"Huh?" Tara/Bonnie/Yori/Ron

"Oh, is this going to be a regular thing?" Monique repeated for their benefit, her excitement obvious.

"Yeah, got the okay from Mr. Barkin, as long as he gets a portion we have access to the Home Ec. room and school supplies." Ron explained. "So ladies, what is it going to be?"

~~~~~

By the end of the tutoring session that afternoon, Monique was impressed. She originally wondered if Ron was going to procrastinate and look for a way to avoid it, but he was completely focused. He asked questions on everything he was confused about. What surprised Monique more was how quickly he was picking up on what she explained. They had even gone back to the last subject he grasped fully before starting, to correct any mistakes Ron might have had.

"SHPBI." Monique said as Ron bent over his notebook in her livingroom.

"It's not that hard, is it?" Ron asked just as he finshed what he was writing.

"RYFMTDOP." Monique said in answer. "SINSTTA."

"Good point." Ron said a grin at the corner of his lips. "So abo--."

Ron words were cut off by a phone ringing. Pulling out her cellphone, as she recognized the tune, Monique answered. Two minutes later, frustrated, Monique looked at Ron before speaking. "TWTJ."

"Evrything okay?" Ron asked.

"YIHAHSTSMCWBIL." Monique sighed and answered. Seeing Ron's blank look she explained. "Yeah, I have a half shift tomorrow since my co-worker will be in late."

"Oh." Ron said. "Want me-."

"NICSTY." Monique began speaking before Ron could finish. "ISBYPA."

Monique waited for his reply and it took a moment before she realized that he didn't understand her abbreviation. Blushing she repeated. " No, I can still tutor you, I'll stop by your place afterwards."

"Okay, I'll have a treat ready for you." Ron said once she explained. "I won't take no for answer, so bring room for dinner."

"YFOS." Monique said. "FD."

~~~~~

After the tutoring was over for the day, Ron sent a text to both Shego and Yori, letting them know he was on his way home. Asking them for some prep work for tonight's dinner, he ended the messages. Ron was feeling great. At first, he was confused on how to go about some the problems but once Monique went about explaining them, things just clicked. In all honesty, it was like he was finally letting the information in.

Once that thought went through his head, Ron again decided to prepare a treat for Monique. 'Afterall, he is a man of his word.'

It took Ron nearly fifteen minutes to make it home. Upon arriving, he announced his presence with a quick 'I'm back' as he left his bag at the livingroom. Hearing 'In the kitchen' as a reply, Ron made his way over, ready to finish dinner.

After dinner and taking care of the dishes, Ron had a sparing session against Shego. This time though, he was only to evade or dodge, any offense was prohibited. Taking a deep breath, Ron took a stance and waited. Looking at Shego across from him, Ron noted her stance as he tried to figure out her first attack.

Ron failed to see the attack coming. In his defense, he didn't even consider the possibility for the attack, that was all he could say. Once Yori declared the start, Ron saw Shego start to move. Her approach was steady, once she was within striking distance, Shego feinted a strike to his temple. Ron could easily tell it was a feint, so that added to his confusion when he hit the ground. 'What happened?'

It didn't take Ron long to figure out the answer. Once he saw Yori step into his line of sight. 'Yori swept my legs while I was focused on defending myself from Shego.'

"Defense, Ron-san, is not limited to Shego-san. You must pay attention to your surroundings so that you may avoid a surprise attack or other mishaps." Yori explained. "Loosing your balance while changing positions can be just as dangerous as an extra opponent. Thus, this training exercises will help in this area."

'That puts it nicely.' Ron thought as he stood. "Let's continue."

Ron made it to the end of the training session with pain all over his body. The concept of defense and being aware of his surroundings but as his body as a witness, it's a painful lesson to learn. 'Still, hopefully with time I'll get that hang of it.' Thinking till here, Ron stretched his body, before sinking down into the lotus position to wait for Master Sensei.

~~~~~

In a few moments, Master Sensei's form appeared before Ron and Yori. "Sensei." Ron/Yori greeted with a slight bow.

After a brief discussion, Master Sensei had Ron start meditating.

Master Sensei was able to see the great improvements Ron was making in his meditation. Without even his assistance, Ron was able to enter a state of selflessness which would have taken months to achieve normally. 'I guess I'll have to take a more flexible approach. Let's start testing the depth of his meditation.' Upon making a decision, Master Sensei smiled behind his beard, signaled Yori and transmitted his voice over in Japanese. "I believe Stoppable-san would like some water."

A moment later, Yori came back with the hose as he requested. After adjusting it slightly, so the water was coming out in a nice spray, Yori pointed it towards Ron. It took just over a minute for Ron to fall out off the proper state of mind and wake up.

"Impressive Stoppable-san." Master Sensei acknowledged. "Only Yori has lasted longer when it was her time to take this test. We will continue to sensing the energy around us soon but for now that would be all for today."

~~~~~

"Thank you, Master Sensei." Ron thanked and bowed as Master Sensei's astral form dissapeared. Heading inside, Ron was just about ready to crash. Still Ron managed a shower before half dragging himself to the couch. Not long after he drifted into sleep.

Monique Speak

YMPAS= Yeah my place after school

YMT= Yes, me too

OITGTBART= Oh, is this going to be a regular thing?

SHPBI= Still having problems believing it

RYFMETOP= Ron you forced me to do our project

SINSTTA= So I'll need some time to adjust

TWTJ= That was the job

YIHAHSTSMCWBIL= Yeah, I have a half shift tomorrow since my co-worker will be in late

NICSTY= No I can still tutor you

ISBYPA= I'll stop by your place afterwards

YFOS= your full of surprises

FD= fine deal


	24. Step

Ch.24

Ron's dream started fairly simple, he found himself in the backyard of the Stoppable residence. Looking around, he spotted prepwork for a barbecue and got to work, afterall it looks like he was having guests.

A few minutes after making sure the ingredients were up to his satisfaction and starting the grill, Ron's first guest came in.

"Hey Shego." Ron greeted from the grill.

"Hey Ron." Said Shego walking over. Shego was wearing a green and black top skirt and sandals. The skirt had a long slit up the side of the left leg and an emerald rested on her neck.

Ron struggled to tear his eyes away from her. Although Ron tried, he ended up staring, taking all of her in. Shego was absolutely stunning. Ron noticed the satisfied smile and Shego's lips before he finally found his voice again and complimented. "You're absolutely gorgeous."

~~~~~

Shego was enjoying Ron's honest look of admiration with a satisfied smile and he spoke again. "You're absolutely gorgeous."

It was three simple words and Shego had heard countless variations, if not the same words, many times before but this time it took her breath away. Ron's heartfelt compliment had elated her and if Shego was honest with herself, scared her. She had a million thoughts racing through her mind and light blush she couldn't get to go away. It took her a while to compose herself and by then Ron had reluctantly turned his attention back to the grill.

Shego and Ron chatted as he went about making the food. Just as Shego was putting down some food on the table, she heard very light footsteps and turned to see Yori coming into the backyard. "Hey Yori!" Shego and Ron greeted simultaneously.

When Shego saw Ron turn around, she had a bittersweet moment, as Ron nearly dropped some food while admiring Yori. "Beautiful!" Ron breathed.

Even Shego admitted that Yori in the one piece white dress, sandals and her signature red hairband looked beautiful. "He's right, beautiful." Shego conceded, adding to Yori's blush.

"Thank you Ron-san, Shego-san." Yori said bowing slightly.

After a moment the three continued chatting and setting up the table with Ron's masterpieces. 'What could she say, the man could cook...' Shego's heart started racing again, but before she could explore why, Ron spoke up. "Hey Monique."

Shego had a moment of dread, her mind racing. Her right hand went up to her necklace, her thumb behind the emerald, pressing the fingerprint scanner for her hoverboard to sweep by and help her with a quick getaway. She was looking up when Ron walked up to her and stretched out his hand. Shego was torn with indecision when Yori came up next to Ron and stretched out her hand with a smile. That was the moment Shego made a decision that she feared she would come to regret. She let them in!

Just as the hoverboard came to a stop a meter above her head, Shego grabbed Ron's and Yori's hands. Her grip was firm as Ron whispered. "I won't let anything happen to you." And Yori added. "We, won't let anything happen to you." Ron smiled and conceded. "We!"

Shego was touched and on the verge of tears as Monique finally walked into the backyard.

~~~~~

"Hey Ron!" Monique greeted from the other side of the fence, wondering how Ron even knew she was there. As she entered the backyard she did a double take. She expected Ron, afterall he had already greeted her. Then there was Yori, which wasn't too surprising, but she would have never guessed the third person, Shego!

Her surprise must have been obvious because Shego looked like she was ready to jump onto what looked like a hoverboard floating above her. Before either could make a decision on what to do, Ron spoke up. His tone natural and a bit firm. "Monique, I want you to meet Shego, a close friend. Shego this is Monique, likewise a close friend."

Monique had no doubt what Ron meant. It was crystal clear for anyone who knew him. One, you're my friends. Two, I want you to try to be friends. And three, if not, at least don't fight! What could Monique say, Ron rarely showed such a side and although she had tons of questions, she had faith in his judgement.

"NTMYS." Monique greeted after a moment of thinking but from the blank look Shego gave her she knew she had to explain. "Nice to meet you Shego."

"Nice to meet you too." Said Shego. "But can I ask, why the abbreviations?"

"ONOREA." Said Monique before explaining. "Oh, no one really ever asked. With the people I'm close to I like to treasure every moment so I tend to keep conversations short."

"Oh!" Said Shego taking a moment to think. "Can I ask that you say the really long ones normally? That way you won't have to repeat yourself."

'She has a point, even Ron and Kim have blank looks when I talk sometimes.' Monique thought and seeing Ron nearly nod she agreed. "IT."

"TY." Replied Shego.

~~~~~

"Two things." Said Ron seeing that the tension dissipated. "One, looking great Monique." He said, missing the satisfied smile and added. "And two, can I get a ride on the hoverboard?"

At his words, the ladies started to laugh. It wasn't long before everyone was chatting and having good time. Ron noticed Shego placed the hoverboard to the side, leaning it on the fence. And, although Ron wasn't sure how, he noticed someone else arriving that he chose to greet personally. He went to the gate leading to the backyard and opened it waiting for her. Once he saw her Ron took a minute to swallow before speaking. "Hey Mrs. Dr. P."

~~~~~

"Hey Ron." Ann greeted. She was wearing a comfortable one piece purple dress and was satisfied with Ron's reaction, helping her regain her confidence that her efforts to maintain her figure are working.

"Ah, right." Ron said, turning sideways and inviting Ann inside. "Mrs. Dr. P. That's Shego a close friend. And you know Monique and Yori."

Ann had a moment to compose herself and spoke a greeting. She had lots of questions but decided to wait, afterall Ron had been clear. They were among friends and she did not want to ruin things by openly questioning his judgement.

After joining the conversation and chatting for a while Ann was shocked at how natural everything felt. 'Leave it to Ron to create such an environment.'

~~~~~

Tara was up late in to the night talking with Bonnie. They were going over the plan for her confession to Ron and Tara found herself to excited to sleep. She wanted to go over everything to make sure it all went down perfectly.

"...and on Saturday after you finish tutoring him would be the perfect day. Since it's the weekend you can ask him over early and once you're done you can tell him." Bonnie was suggesting. "I even recomend going on movie date before. There's this horror film that would give you the perfect excuse to hug him. By the time the movie ends the mood should be perfect." Bonnie concluded.

"I can't believe you thought of all of this, thank you Bonnie.

"No problem, you should go online and order the tickets. That way there won't be a problem." Said Bonnie.

Tara and Bonnie were about to try to figure out the best time when Tara's mom spoke from outside her room. "Tara sweetie it's time to go to bed!"

"Ok mom." Tara answered before saying goodnight to Bonnie and whispering a question. "Text?"

"Text!" Was Bonnie's reply.

~~~~~

At some point in the night Ron found himself in the familiar clearing within himself. He composed himself and sat down to meditate trying to achieve a state of selflessness. It didn't take him long to achieve it and after a while he started loosing it. When he looked around himself, he noticed that it was raining and realized that it was the same training Master Sensei and done earlier. Seeing that was the next step Ron understood what he had to do.

Ron lost track of time, not that he could really track it to begin with, but he lost it anyway. He did eventually succeed in achieving a sense of selflessness and maintain it even while it rained. In time, the rain intensified and thunder rumbled after a lightning struck in the distance, snapping him out of meditation. Taking a glance at the woman next to him, Ron saw that she maintained a state of selflessness and went back to meditating.

It was not easy, in fact, it was extremely difficult and although Ron had despaired that he would not succeed at first, his determination to not give up helped him through. Like this the environment changed, from raining to cold, eventually snowing and later to hot and near burning but he managed to maintain his state of selflessness.

~~~~~

Yori woke up with a big smile on her face. She was hugging Ron's jersey. Reluctant to part with it she folded it and tucked it under her pillow before she went about getting ready. Surprisingly, she was the first one into the bathroom that morning and after Yori finished it looked like Shego had yet to wake up.

Quietly making her way downstairs, Yori noted Ron sleeping on the couch and made her way over. Although she was embarrassed to admit it she looked to see if he had a 'morning woody's as Shego had put it. To her relief and slight disappointment. With a wry smile, she bent down by Ron's head and while caressing his face whispered. "It time to wake up Ron-san."

To Yori's delight, a smile appeared on Ron's face as he whispered her name before he opened his eyes. With a smile she greeted. "Morning, Ron-san."

"Morning, Yori." Ron said as his hand reached her face and caressed it. Blushing at his touch but not pulling away from him.

~~~~~

Ann had a smile as she woke up, which disappeared as soon as she reached for James. Looking to his side of the bed, Ann noticed that James never made it home the day before. Wiping some tears away Ann made her way to the bathroom.

~~~~~

Shego woke up feeling great and refreshed. She had nothing but Ron's jersey on and and that made her smile. She went through her morning routine and checked to make sure no GJ agents were surrounding the house before making her way downstairs. She spotted Ron and Yori in the kitchen already making breakfast. From a quick glance at the kitchen clock Shego realized she slept through the morning exercise and run.

"Morning, Shego/-san." Ron and Yori greeted her with and smile.

Shego felt like hugging and kissing them. Shego had to admit that when she wanted something she usually went and got it, so she did just that. She first went up to Yori and brought her into a hug. After she gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Morning, Yori."

While she did this, Shego noticed that she had surprised not only Yori but Ron too. With a smile she went up to him and brought him into a hug. The kiss she gave Ron was a little longer. Then she greeted him. "Morning, Ron."

Both teens where blushing by this point and Shego admitted she was satisfied with their reaction. So with a slow sway to her lips she made her way over to the coffee maker, ready for her morning coffee.

~~~~~

Ron had a million things running through his mind after Shego's actions, but in the depths of his heart he admitted to himself that it felt right. Shego was unrestrained and true to herself ever since he met her. She wanted something she did or got it and that kind of honesty is something Ron admired in her. Still Ron was in a daze till Rufus squeaked. "Burning!"

Hearing him Ron rebooted and went back to cooking. It wasn't long before he finished and had the table ready. As everyone went through their meal and chatted Ron finally remembered that he invited Monique over and mentioned it.

"So Shego would you like to wear your disguise or are you ok with her seeing you?" Ron asked, but before Shego had a chance to answer he went on. "Once I explain to her we are friends, I'm sure Monique will agree to keep your presence a secret. Even from KP but if you fell safer in your disguise I'll support your decision."

Shego's reaction surprised Ron at first. She smiled at him and looked between him and Yori a moment. He was about to reassure her that he would make sure she was safe when Shego finally spoke. "I won't be wearing my disguise but you might want to talk to her before she sees me. It would be bad if she sees me and calls the cops before you get your chance to explain."

After he heard Shego, Ron to a moment to think and finally spoke. "Trust me, I got this."

Monique Speak

NTMYS = Nice To Meet You Shego

ONOREA = Oh, No One Really Ever Asked

IT = I'll Try


	25. Into Place

Ch.25

Ron's school day went by in a flash. He noticed that Yori, Monique, Tara and Bonbon seemed to have an easier time getting along. Classes didn't feel like he was trying to learn a lost language and were starting to click. Still, even with the upsides there were a couple of downsides. His bullies 'roughed him up' a bit. If only they knew he able to send them to the hospital without breaking a sweat. Sadly his tolerance of their actions keep them from going after other kids, like it happened after KP gave them a talk while they had switched bodies.

Things were moving along and even Mr. Barkin was willing to give Ron some tutoring while they spent time in detention together. He just wanted to have some input on the lunch menu, which wasn't really that hard to accept. After going over things with Mr. Barkin and deciding his lunch menu for the next day, Ron was finally on his way home.

His training session with Yori and Shego was brutal. They were still focused on defense but he couldn't understand what they wanted him to grasp and he kept getting floored. He knew he was improving since he could stay on his feet longer and longer each time.

After the training Shego went inside to grab a shower before Monique arrived, it was time for meditation with Master Sensei. "...I still can't believe that you have improved so much Stoppable-san." Master Sensei repeated for the second time.

"Its thanks to you, Master Sensei, Yori and the MMP." Ron then went on to explaining his experience from the night before while he was within himself. He made sure not to mention his dream which reminded him he wanted to ask Shego about her hoverboard. Afterall he needed a replacement for his ride and that dream made him choose a hoverboard.

"Now that you have achieved this level in you meditation there's not much I can teach you in that regard, Stoppable-san." Master Sensei admitted. "I want you to continue practicing meditation and I'll check in from time to time. I am confident that soon your MMP well guide you onto the next step and with Yori's assistance your training is in good hands. If there is anything confusing or you need my help with just ask."

"Thank you, Master Sensei!" Ron/Yori bowed as the expressed their gratitude.

~~~~~

Monique couldn't wait for her shit to end at Club Banana which was something she never thought she'd go through. She loved fashion and Club Banana was her first step towards her career goals, so the thought of getting out of work usually never happened. Still, today was different. She was going to see Ron and he had prepared something especially for her. Thus, her current situation.

When the coworker she was filling in for finally made it to work, a big smile bloomed on Monique's face. Not five minutes later she was on her way to Ron's, while sending him a text to let him know. 'What could he have made? Considering he said to leave room for dinner, it must be food. I can't wait to see him!' Monique thought as she picked up the pace.

When Monique finally made it to the Stoppable's, she almost ran up to the door in her excitement. Monique vaguely noticed the BMW parked in the driveway but dismissed as the Stoppable's. She took out a compact mirror to check her looks and after a moment, rung the doorbell. It didn't take Ron long to answer the door.

"Hey Monique." He greeted.

"Hi Ron!" Monique greets and points to the car and asks. "Your parents got a new car?"

"It's actually a friend's that I'm going to introduce in a moment." Ron explained. "Come in."

"GI." Monique agreed, going inside.

"Let's go to the livingroom, dinner will be ready in five so in the meantime I'll introduce you." Said Ron leading the way inside, before turning completely serious. "I have to ask you to trust me. The friend I'm going to introduce will surprise you but there's nothing to worry about. I just need you to keep it a secret, especially from KP."

Monique was caught unprepared. Ron was a free spirit and usually seemed not to take things seriously, so his change in demeanor surprised her. Taking a moment to think, Monique decided to trust him. "IP."

"Thank you." Ron said relieved and went upstairs to look for his friend. As he was coming back downstairs Ron started speaking. "Monique, I'd like you to meet Shego."

Monique wasn't expecting Ron to introduce Shego. Supervillain and wanted in eleven countries, Shego. But after last night's dream, Monique didn't have the reaction she would normally have to seeing Shego. Which would probably be around the level of running and calling the police. So after a couple of seconds of processing, Monique smoothly greeted. "Nice to meet you Shego, I'm Monique."

"APTMY." Shego replied letting some the dream's influence slip through.

~~~~~

Ron had been confident that Monique would trust him but she didn't panic which was something he sort of expected and had prepared for. 'Oh well, it's better this way.' With that thought he started leading the way to the dining room while calling out to Yori who he had asked to catch Monique incase she had panicked. "Yori everything went smoothly, time for dinner."

Not long after his words Yori stepped out of the kitchen and headed towards the dining table. "Hello, Monique-san."

"Hey Yori." Monique greeted before asking. "How come you're at Ron's?"

Ron blushed realizing he was going to have to explain that his parents were hosting Yori for the exchange program. Not to mention Shego was also currently staying over and his parents were out of the country. "Ah, about that, my parents are the host family for her student exchange program so she's staying here."

Ron knew his blush was extremely noticeable, he could feel the heat of all the blood rushing to his face. Monique had stunned look briefly, before coming to a decision about something. Since he didn't want her to ask to much about it he moved the topic right along and dashing into the kitchen. "I'll be bringing out the food."

By the time Ron returned with the food the girls were chatting and the atmosphere relaxed. So he joined the conversation and everyone proceeded to enjoy dinner. As the conversations were moving along one thing led to another and Ron remembered the hoverboard in his dream. "Hey Shego can I get the blueprints to your hoverboard?"

~~~~~

"Sure." Shego agreed just before she and everyone else stopped talking. "Wait, how did you know about the hoverboard?" She asked wondering if she ever mentioned it but the only thing that came to mind was the dream. 'There's no way right?' She asked herself.

"Would you believe me if I said it was from a dream?" Ron asked scratching his head. At his words not only Shego but both Yori and Monique had a look of surprise. Shego looked at the three others on the table and noted their odd looks. Asking another question. "Was it last night?"

"Did you introduce me and Shego in the dream?" Asked Monique which caused Shego to look at her.

"And you asked to ride the hoverboard afterwards?" Asked Yori adding to what could only be a freak coincidence. Shego was not ready to admit the possibility of them sharing a dream.

"And I was hosting a barbecue where Mrs. Dr. Possible was the last guest?" Asked Ron in a way of confirmation.

"NW." Monique whispered while Yori remained silent. Shego had alot going through her mind after Ron confirmed that they may have shared a dream. 'He did enter my dream before but how is this happening? Is the pool one with Yori also his doing?'

"Rewind a moment. Ron I'm going to to explain the details of the dream I had last night and I want you guys to tell me if it sounds familiar. Also tell me what might be different." Shego spoke before explaining every detail of her dream. Afterwards everyone around the table confirmed that with minor changes in the beginning, mostly attributed towards getting dressed, the dreams were identical.

"How?" Shego finally asked.

Shego noticed Ron's expression had gone from surprise to shock and then he started blushing before finally asking. "Shego, Yori, had you dreamt of a pool a couple days ago?"

At his words Shego and Yori exchanged a look and from Yori's blush, she realized they shared that one as well. Smiling briefly as she recalled what happened in that pool, Shego asked again. "How?"

Through his blush Ron began speaking, not meeting either Shego's or Yori's eyes, choosing to focus on his fingers. "I'm not really sure. It's probably related to my training." Ron finally looked up from his hands. "As you know I've been meditating and when I sleep I also receive guidance for my abilities. So it might be a side effect of it."

"Wait!" Monique spoke up. "What abilities?"

Ron went on to explain how an encounter with Lord Montgomery Fiske aka Monkey Fist led to him recieving MMP from monkey idols and how recently he began training to control it.

"Wow." Was all Monique could say after Ron explained and Shego had to admit the word fit nicely.

Everyone was processing what they just talked about for few minutes when Rufus chimed in. "Dessert!"

Thanks to Rufus everyone laughed and was finally able to relax. "You got it buddy." Ron agreed and went into the kitchen. "I got to say, I'm pretty sure you're going to love it."

Ron came back carrying a cake. Shego couldn't help but blush as she remembered the last one and looking to Yori she noticed her blush was mirrored. Still she looked forward to eating it, Ron's cake was that good. Shego briefly thought to warn Monique but decided to wait and see if she had the same reaction.

~~~~~

A moment later Monique's moan was all the confirmation she needed. Monique hadn't even realized what slipped through her lips as she savoured the cake and went for a second bite. Shego looked at Ron and Yori blushing deeply. Focusing on Yori with a mischievous grin, Shego joined Monique and started enjoying the cake, sure her moans would soon join hers.

Soon after Shego started to enjoy her cake and her moans joined Monique blood started rushing downwards. He looked at Yori and although she was deeply blushing she soon took a bite. As a moan slipped free Ron had to wonder. 'I might have to stop making food, now that I know that the better the dish the more irresistible the effects.' Ron had an erection that even the baggy pants he wore won't be able to cover. His mind couldn't help but conjure a fantasy that the three women's moans all but brought to life.

After was undoubtedly one of the best meals of Ron's life. Monique realized what happened thanks to the cake and was blushing profusely. Ron couldn't look anyone in the eye as he took his time enjoying the cake, he considered asking if the wanted seconds but ended up bolting into the kitchen with the source of everyone's pleasure and embarrassment. By the time he was done and made every plate spotless, which he wasn't sure when he got the others, Ron had finally calmed down. Ron brought up the topic of tutoring, with both Yori and Shego helping that days session was finally on the way.

Monique Speak

GI = Got It

IP = I Promise

NW = No Way

Shego's Monique Speak

APTMY = A Pleasure To Meet You


	26. Into Place pt2

Ch.26

After Ron's tutoring was over, Shego had to admit Ron's learning ability surprised her. He was picking up information fast and making short work on the materials he had to go over. By Shego's estimate, in two month or less he'd be caught up with the subject. And if the same applies to the others, Shego knew Ron's intellect was about to start shining.

From his brief time as a villain Shego concluded that for whatever reason Ron suppressed his performance in both the academic field and athletic one. 'Seriously, he augmented Dr. D's machine, made an original device, still had time to go through Drakken's stuff and find a way to track Kimmy's Kimmunicator frequency. What else could he had done if he remained evil...' with that thought going through her mind Shego shuddered. 'Ron had been demented and world domination would have been easy. The question is how much of the world would be left. Afterall, he mentioned he would have the world tremble at the power of his storm's.'

Shaking herself free from that line of thinking, Shego decided to test some things once everyone went to sleep. She was curious to see how Ron was pulling everyone into a shared dream and if she was totally honest, Shego still wanted some cake.

After Shego was sure everyone was asleep, she sneaked out of Ron's room and made her way downstairs. Seeing Ron asleep on the couch, Shego figured she might have to wait a while to see any signs if any where given, when Ron pulls people into a shared dream. After a while, Shego decided she might as well eat some cake as she waited and headed for the kitchen. Just as she was about to open the fridge, Shego noticed someone else out of the corner of her and spots Yori stopping by Ron in the livingroom once she turned around.

"Would you like some cake, Yori?" Shego whispers noticing that Yori was looking right at her.

After a moment of hesitation that was likely due to embarrassment, Yori answers just as softly. "Yes, please."

"Came to check how it happens?" Shego asks, guessing that Yori had the same thought as her.

Yori nodded in response and Shego turned around to bring out the cake. After getting two slices onto some plates and getting some forks, Shego asks Yori to help bring two chairs closer to Ron. With nothing else to do but wait, they started to enjoy their cakes. Moans slipping free as they passed the time and ate. Eventually, Shego and Yori noticed Ron gave off a barely noticeable blue glow, fading so quickly they doubted it till they confirmed with the other.

Seeing the phenomenon first hand, they confirmed that it was Ron at it's source. After a minute of silence, Shego asked Yori with a mischievous grin. "Want some more cake?"

Nodding, Yori silently followed Shego to the kitchen. By the time they finished enjoying themselves, the cake was no more.

~~~~~

Ron had another dream that night and beyond his control, the dream's mood was affected by Shego and Yori's soft moans.

Ron's dream started with him taking a walk on the beach. He found himself wondering if there was going to be guest like the last few days and briefly worried about what they might do. Afterall, just because they were in a pool together, Ron wouldn't normally allow himself to freely touch Shego and Yori's bodies. In his dreams Ron's finds his inhibitions and insecurities a nonfactor, Ron found it easier to express himself and follow his heart. A thing his guest seemed to share.

As he continued his walk and went over his thoughts, Ron saw a silhouette in the distance. It didn't take him long to identify her. Ron knew who it was and his heart felt a twinge of pain. He hated seeing her this way. Ron knew what was causing her pain but he didn't know if him taking action would help or cause her more pain. Still, she needed someone and Ron wasn't going to disappoint her.

As Ron drew closer, he saw the tell tale signs of her crying. She didn't notice his approach so Ron sat in the sand beside her. He briefly considered how to address her but discarded his usual greeting since the similarity with the cause of her pain.

"Beautiful beach, isn't it Ann?" Ron asked hoping to briefly distract her.

To his relief it worked. Ann was stunned and lifted her head to confirm who had spoken, likely surprised at how he addressed her. After Ann saw it was Ron she started trying to compose herself.

"There's no need." Ron told her softly and brought her into a hug. "Just let it out."

Ann started crying in full as Ron held her. Again, Ron's anger started rising but he remembered that it wasn't his time to be angry, Ann was suffering and needed some support. When Ann finally stopped crying, Ron didn't immediately let go off her. Instead deciding to ask what he already knew. "It's Mr. Dr. P, isn't Ann?"

Ann stiffened but probably decided it was her dream and answered. "Yes."

Ron considered telling her now that they were sharing dream, but decided to wait till later, opting to let her talk about what she would normally keep to herself first. "If you want to talk about it, I'll listen." Ron offered.

As Ann hesitated, Ron put some more strength into his hug, hoping to convey that she was not alone and started to rub circles on her back to help keep her calm. After a while Ann began to speak. She spoke of the distance growing between her and Mr. Dr. P. How after she noticed it, she did everything she could to bring them closer. She increased her workout time, having it cut into her rest and sleep time to maintain her figure. Established date night, she even openly flirted with him hoping for some intimacy but the distance just kept growing. About how Mr. Dr. P started missing date nights and even stopped making it home from work from time to time.

As Ann spoke, she began to cry again. As Ron listened his anger mounted and he swore to himself not to follow in those footsteps. When Ann mentioned her attempts at intimacy Ron blushed profusely, his mind briefly wondering but quickly reigned it in, staying focused on Ann.

After a while of Ann not saying a word and just resting her head on Ron's shoulder, hugging him firmly, he assumed she fell asleep like the previous dream. Thinking briefly Ron began whispering about a certain night six to seven years ago, that under normal circumstances he would never say or even admit to it happening. Bringing Ann onto his slap slowly, so that she was more comfortable while noting her eyes were closed. Ron brought his lips to her ear and continued to whisper his memory to her. His words even and honest, Ron recounted that night with absolute detail, not ever forgetting what happened.

Ron didn't understand why he was speaking about that specific event but found himself unable to stop.

~~~~~

Unlike Ron had assumed, Ann had not fallen asleep. She was simply enjoying the moment and having someone to talk to again. As Ron whispered. "I'm going to tell you a secret."

After he began moving her gently and Ann closed her eyes, not sure if she wanted to be seen awake. Ron sat her on his lap, her face facing the ocean and brought his head onto her shoulder, his lips by her ear and continued to whisper. His words even and honest, completely steady as he spoke his heart out and after a few sentences, Ann started to blush. As Ron continued to whisper, Ann's blushed deepened for two reasons. His words and his manhood against her. Ann felt it even through their clothes, straining against her, prove his words were not empty and just meant to comfort her. As she listened to his words Ann's body responded, even as she struggled to come to terms that it was Ron and not her husband that was causing such reactions.

~~~~~

By the time her alarm clock started on Friday, Tara was aware she didn't sleep for a single second the night before. She was so anxious she started debating whether it was better to stay at home sick. She was looking for a way to explain to her parents, when her phone started ringing. Looking at the color ID she saw it was Bonnie. She sighed into the phone. "Bonnie!"

"I'll be there in five." Was Bonnie's greeting. "Meet me at the door."

"I don't think I ca..." Tara began to speak before she noticed the line went dead. Sighing she got up to go answer the door, making sure to let her parents know that Bonnie was on her way over. And just like she said, five minutes later the doorbell rang. After opening the door the first thing that came to mind was asking why Bonnie had come over so early.

"I had a feeling you might start to freak out. I also left a note at home that I would be spending the night at a friend's, so if your parents give the okay, tomorrow I can help you get ready." Bonnie explained.

Tara teared up a bit. This was the Bonnie she knew, the one behind the 'Queen B' persona. "Thank you so much. I'm majorly freaking!" Tara admitted.

It took Bonnie nearly ten minutes to help Tara come down, get permission to spend the night and drag Tara over to the bedroom to start getting ready but even after all that she could not muster any appetite to eat breakfast. Making it to school was a blur and by the time lunch arrived Tara had second guess everything she was wearing to the hairstyle she choose. With Bonnie half dragging her to the Home Ec. room, Tara had no choice but to enter and see Ron.

After crossing the doorway Tara almost bolted. She first saw Ron totally in his element and completely at ease. Then she caught a whiff of what he was cooking and her body betrayed her by announcing it's hunger. With a massive blush, Tara hears Ron announce. "I hear you, food will be ready in five."

At his words everyone shared a laugh. Tara was holding Bonnie's hand as even she laughed. Tara was finally able to relax when Ron turned around and nearly dropped the food when he saw her, his expression the compliment she needed. The food was great and another pick me up for Tara considering she didn't eat breakfast. After a while of chatting and having a good time it was time to get back to class.

The rest of the day couldn't end fast enough for Tara, she must have looked at the clock a thousand times that day. When the last bell of the day rang, Tara was dragging Bonnie out of the school. They were going to stop by Bonnie's before going over to her house and waiting for Ron. Of course, during the tutoring it was just going to be Tara and Ron, Bonnie's idea for some alone time.

In other words, so Tara could close some of the distance between her and Ron.

As expected, some time later Ron sent a text he finished his detention and was on his way over. When Tara heard the doorbell she gave a quick hug to Bonnie and made her way downstairs.

It didn't take Ron more that one try to understand what Tara explained. And just like everyone who tutored Ron recently, Tara was shocked at how easily Ron was grasping everything. Still, Tara simply smiled and continued the session.

~~~~~

By this point it shouldn't be a surprise to Ron, but the smoothness that the tutoring was going had started making wonder why he failed to understand in the first place. Sadly, just as the thought crossed his mind, Tara spoke and he smoothly pushed it away. "So Ron, about tomorrow after tutoring. I was wondering if we could hang out afterwards?"

"Sure, what do you have in mind?" Ron asked.

"I'll take care of everything." Tara replied smiling widely.

"Okay, it's a date." Ron said half jokingly, half dreading Tara's reaction. Since Kim's reaction could only be called adversion.

"Great!" Was Tara's instant reply.


	27. Interest

Ch.27

Tara was excited at how smoothly things had gone and just before she made her way upstairs to tell Bonnie, she heard Ron's 'Boo yah!', making her smile a little bit wider.

~~~~~

Ron was ecstatic. He was going on a date with Tara, who normally would be considered 'out of his league'. Even if he hadn't been totally serious when he suggested it, his elation was clear as he left Tara's. He was starting to think nothing could make things better when a text came in from Shego. Only two words. Bueno Nacho. Ron couldn't hold it any longer and shouted. "Boo yah!"

Ron texted Shego his order and made his way home. Just as he made it home, Shego was pulling in with Yori and the food he assumed. Once the car door opened, Ron confirmed it with the smell of the food. Rufus scrambled out of his pocket squeaking cheese.

After dinner they went outside and spared. Ron was slightly relieved that they weren't focusing on defense since he had yet to figure out what Yori wanted him to understand. Yori explained that they were mostly going to check his decision making and proceeded to begin.

Yori started slowly at first, nothing too complicated. Kicks, punches, arm locks and throws. Ron didn't have to much difficulty responding to Yori's attempts at first then he noticed areas where he was lacking. Yori started doing more intricate attacks. A series of punch and kicks disrupting his form leading into an arm lock. Another set of attacks that resulted with Ron on the floor. And the last one, where he thought he managed to gain the upper hand but Yori took a glancing blow for what would have cost Ron an eye and his life had it been at stake. Ron admitted it once again, Yori was a great fighter and from Shego's grin he wasn't the only one to thing so.

Ron was pretty sure that Shego's was itching for a fight. "Yori care to have a match?"

When Ron heard Shego, he smiled to himself and looked to Yori waiting to hear her reply. After a moment of thought Yori answered. "It would be my honor, Shego-san."

Their spar was amazing. The exchanges were graceful, intricate and lethal. They were constantly changing the speed at which they attacked and defended. Their feints were so realistic that Ron struggled to track them, mostly noticing them when a subtle movement transformed the attack into another. Ron finally understood how much they were holding back when they spared agaisnt him. It wasn't necessarily a lot but the gap was there. That Ron could observe this in itself was already a testament to his growth.

After the sparring, Ron meditated a while and later headed inside. After taking a shower he went to the livingroom where Shego and Yori were gathered. As they were already chatting, Ron joined their conversation and told them that he might not be able to cook tomorrow. Explaining that after studying he was going on a date with Tara but if they wanted he could make dinner ahead of time, so they just needed to reheat it.

As Ron was still basking in his excitement he missed the subtle changes to both Shego's and Yori's expressions.

"I still need to do some shopping, if you're interested Yori?" Asked Shego. Just as Yori was about to reply, Shego phone started ringing. "Excuse me."

A few minutes on the phone and Shego's mood seemed to be affected as she sat down again. "The repairs on my house just finished."

There was a moment of silence as everyone processed what had been said. Ron felt a twinge of sadness at her words. This was the liveliest his house had been in a long time and he hated to see her go but decided not to give voice to that argument.

"So, for now, what are tomorrow's plans? You mentioned shopping." Ron reminded.

"Ah, yes." Said Shego before looking as Yori again.

"I'll be glad to." Yori answered.

"I recommend inviting Monique." Said Ron before adding. "She works at Club Banana and is a great help when shopping, though you might take longer."

Sharing a laugh they decided on what to do. Ron was to make something for them to reheat. After talking with her, Shego and Yori were picking up Monique at ten.

~~~~~

For once, Shego was not happy to hear good news. It was great that her home was fixed but knowing that she no longer had an excuse to stay ruined her mood. Still, she could probably manage the rest of the weekend. Add the fact Ron had a date and Shego found herself laying awake at night with no signs of sleep anytime soon.

Sometime past midnight, Shego decided she had enough and maybe a night run would help get her to sleep. In less than a minute she had changed from Ron's jersey into some black shorts, top and shoes. Making her way downstairs without making noise was easy and just as she arrived at the sliding door to the backyard she spotted Yori in the backyard stretching.

'Looks like I'm not the only one having trouble sleeping.' Thought Shego, silently stepping outside. "A lot on your mind?" She asked, seeing as Yori had turned to her.

Yori silently nodded and Shego joined her stretching. It was two laps around the block when Yori finally broke the silence. "Can I ask you a question, Shego-san?"

Shego nodded and continued jogging, waiting for Yori to speak. "What do you think of Ron?"

Shego had not expected that was the question and lost a step in her rhythm. Slightly guarded Shego asked instead of answering. "Why do you ask?"

"I noticed you weren't pleased to hear about his date with Tara-San and I wondered what you 'thought' of Ron-san." Yori quietly explained.

Shego understood precisely what Yori was asking. 'Did she think of Ron as more than an acquaintance or friend? Was she sexually or romantically interested in Ron? A question, that in all honesty, she wasn't sure she had answer for at the moment. Normally if Shego wanted anything, she'd go and get it. An item? Buy it or take it. Time off? Take off. Women or men? Seduce them. But with Ron, Shego just couldn't figure out what she wanted and it was so out of the norm she had yet to figure it out.' Sighing Shego admitted. "I don't know."

Yori processed that in silence for a while before Shego asked. "What do you think of Ron?"

Yori's answer was instantaneous. "He's my first love."

Again, Shego missed a step, but before she could ask anything, Yori spoke. "Before Ron-san, there were a couple guys I crushed on and got closer to but we never got past friends. It turned out to be just that, a small crush. With Ron-san it has been different. At first he was just funny. Then I saw his honesty, hard work, courage and potential but what really draws me in, is him, his 'ronshine'. His kind to a fault, treats everyone equally and has a smile that just brightens the day. All the little things that make him Ron, are like a magnet for me, I'm almost certain that I'm in love."

Shego didn't doubt Yori words, their honesty spoke for itself and she was right. 'Ron's first impression don't have much impact, a simple fact, most people forget him if they meet him only once. With more interaction though, he just draws you in. Fear doesn't stop him. His athletic abilities are on par with her own. He has multiple talents and they keep appearing. And finally, his 'ronshine'. Shego has only spent a few day with him and found herself reluctant to leave. Ron was a man like no other.' Shego thought to herself.

"You're probably right." Shego admitted, from what Yori said it would be hard for her not to love the guy. "But why did you ask me my 'thoughts' of him? Would I not be another rival?"

"It's because I don't know what to do." Yori admitted before explaining. "I want to do my best to make him fall in love with me but I don't know how. I want to wear clothes that would make him look only at me but that in doing so I might be making a mistake. If he only looks at me when I wear those clothes or rejects the real me or worse..."

Yori stopped both jogging and speaking so Shego stopped and turned around to face her. She saw tears streaming down her cheeks and slowly got closer, debating whether hugging the young woman was something to do and went for it, bringing Yori into her arms. Softly Shego spoke. "One thing I can tell you is that using your charms to attract him isn't necessarily bad. It bad when that's the only way you have his attention. Let me ask you, is Ron aware of your feelings?" Shego's curiosity got the best of her and she asked.

Yori nodded and answered. "He asked me for some time."

Shego expected the answer but still had a complicated feeling spread through her. "Then aren't you just let him get to know you? It's not like you're using sex to keep him at your side and I'm sure he wouldn't allow or force you to do that."

'I'm sure he wouldn't choose someone just for the physical aspect of a relationship.' Thought Shego but couldn't actually voice the words. "So what if you show a little skin for him. As long as he doesn't take advantage of you why not give him something to see and look forward to?"

When Shego finished speaking she felt Yori begin to relax. She knew it must have taken Yori alot to voice her concerns and felt touched that she trusted her enough to talk to her about it. Having her mood improved, Shego decided to have a little fun.


	28. Into Place pt3

Ch.28

Yori's mood had improved after talking with Shego. She finally managed to ask someone of things she wished to have talked with her mother and felt a bit more confident in 'dressing up' for Ron. She started to wipe at the tears remaining on her cheeks when Shego's actions caused her to freeze. Shego pinched her butt and whispered to her ear. "I'm pretty sure I'm starting to like you."

Afterwards she placed a soft kiss onto Yori's lips and pulled a bit apart. Yori stared at Shego's emerald green eyes while blushing and letting that information sink in. She honestly didn't know what to say so she nodded at Shego and asked. "Want to head back?"

Shego smiled and nodded as a response.

~~~~~

Kim woke up feeling great. Last night, her and Josh studied together. There was plenty of kissing but they managed to get all their homework done by seven, clearing up the rest of the weekend. She looked at the alarm clock on her nightstand and saw it was ten minutes past eight. Figuring Ron was probably asleep since it was the weekend, Kim decided to postpone talking to him about his new friends and their bad influence, opting to text Monique.

"Morning! Doing anything later?" Texted Kim.

Not long after, Monique replied. "Yeah, some shopping. You?"

Kim briefly debated whether she should join Monique but decided against it since she wanted to have a talk with Ron. They texted back and forth for a while with Kim going over the details of her makeout se...her study date with Josh the day prior. Just as Kim was going to bring up the topic of Sarah and Yori having a bad influence on Ron, Monique texted that she was going out.

Seeing that it was just past ten, Kim decided to go get ready since Ron 'should' be waking up soon. As she went about getting ready Kim went over her 'talk' with Ron. She would start by inviting Ron to Bueno Nacho since it would make talking to him a lot easier. Then, Kim was going to explain her concern that Ron's new friends might be a bad influence. Add a puppy dog pout(p.d.p.) and Ron should agree that like always Kim was right. In front of her mirror, Kim couldn't hide her satisfied expression thinking that this is what's best for Ron.

Kim made her way downstairs and told her mom that she was going over to Ron's completely missing Ann's blush at the mention of the blonde.

~~~~~

Just as Kim was nearing Ron's house and is about to pull out her phone to call him, she notices him stepping out of the house. Kim instantly notices that Ron is not wearing his trademark jersey opting for a black dress shirt and black pants. Had Kim not seen him step out of his house she would have sworn it had to be someone else. The contrast between his current and usual image was so big she missed the backpack he was carrying as she silently started to follow Ron. Kim's curiosity prevented her from running up to Ron and asking him directly where he was going, since his actions were going to answer soon enough.

To say Kim was surprised was an understatement. Going over her recent memories for a hint of this happening left her with just as many questions. Thinking things over and over again, she was sure that Tara had given up on Ron a while back, so why was Ron visiting her house on a Saturday morning. Twenty minutes later, when Ron showed no sign of coming back out Kim was certain that she made a mistake.

'There is no way Ron would visit Tara's.' To confirm her new line of thinking Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator and called Wade. A moment later and the young genius answered. "Hey Kim, what's up?"

"Hey Wade, I need you to check where Ron is at the moment. I want to invite him to Bueno Nacho but I think he might be at Felix's." Kim quickly explained and before Wade could voice a reply she used the p.d.p.

Two seconds later Wade told her the address Ron's chip was located at and all of Kim's optimism drained out of her. She turned around and started walking home before speaking again. "Wade, I need eyes and ears stat, I want to know everything Ron is doing."

Kim half expected a complaint from Wade about privacy and such things but while suppressing a tremor he gave her an ETA on her request.

To Kim's surprise, Ron and Tara were studying. She was aware that Ron was trying to improve his grades but thought that it was a passing 'trend' for Ron. Afterall, it's been years since Ron established his minimalist behavior. Only doing what's needed to stay in the classes of his choice.

'I hope that's all there is to this.' Kim thought as she continued her surveillance of Ron's activities.

~~~~~

For once, Kim did not take pride in being right. She had a feeling that there was more to Ron visiting Tara and around two in the afternoon, her suspicions were proven right. After seeing Ron and Tara put away their books, Kim heard them briefly debate where to eat as they walked out of the house, Ron leaving his backpack behind.

Kim once again left her house and trailed them on what could only be a date. They had stopped for some pizza and Kim saw a very relaxed atmosphere as Ron chatted with Tara. If anyone could see Kim's expression, they would have assumed that she was jealous.

After the pizza they went to the movie theater and entered a horror film. To Kim's annoyance it was sold out, so after a short moment of indecision, she decided to wait in the area. Nearly two hours later, she spotted Ron and Tara leaving the theater together. Proceeding to follow them, Kim's anger continued to build when she noticed Ron and Tara holding hands.

Kim's breaking point came after Tara stepped inside to get Ron's backpack and after talking to him for a while, stole a kiss from Ron. A few more words where exchanged, before Ron kissed Tara on the cheek as she nodded. After Ron turned and headed home, Kim was still there one thought running through her head. 'He is mine!'

~~~~~

Yori and Shego were having a great time shopping with Monique. As could be expected, the topic of most of their conversations was Ron. It didn't take long before Shego asked Monique about her interest in Ron and as could be expected, Monique admitted to perusing a relationship with him. After hearing her response, Shego thought for a bit before moving on, her thoughts a mystery to the others.

The shopping trip itself was a long and exciting experience for all three. They tried a surprising amount of clothes and each bought a number of outfits that the others agreed they looked absolutely stunning in. With laughter they spent most of the afternoon going from store to store, with Shego buying the most since she needed to replace the majority of her wardrobe. Then they decided to head to Ron's place to enjoy the food he prepared.

As they finished eating Shego spoke up. "I have to say, I hope Ron never stops cooking."

"You're right Shego-san, he is incredibly gifted in the kitchen." Admitted Yori.

"Although it is a bit embarrassing the sounds his meals can bring out you." Monique followed bringing another round of laughter.

~~~~~

Ron left Tara's with a complicated mood. He had been super excited since the day before because of the date. Afterall, besides Zita, not one girl in Middleton High had ever accepted a date with him. So understandably, for a while he got caught up in the mood.

Still, as he was making food Ron realized that he had been intensive towards Yori and her feelings, for which he promptly apologized. From there things were a little odd. He had a feeling he was being followed after leaving the house and it intensified when he made it to Tara's. Pushing it towards nerves he went on with the studying and later on, the date.

It was amazing. He and Tara grabbed some pizza before watching a horror flick with three different monsters. At some point in the movie Ron and Tara started holding hands. They stayed that way till the reached Tara's. Then she stepped inside to get his backpack.

When Tara came out with the backpack she held it in front of her for awhile while seeming to hesitate prompting Ron to ask. "Hey, you okay?"

Tara took a big breath and began speaking her mind. "Ron, I like you. I've liked since that crazy trip to your childhood camp. Please go out with me!"

Quickly after speaking, Tara closed the distance between her and Ron, kissing him. Ron was thrilled with the confession, who wouldn't be but after Yori's, he had yet to sort out his thoughts and feelings for Kim. So after a moment of thought he closed the distance and spoke. "Can you give me some time to sort out my thoughts. Your the second girl to confess to me but I'm trying to decide whether wait for someone or move on."

After Tara nodded he softly kissed her cheek and departed. And now here he was. Aware that two gorgeous women like him but he is crushing on his bestfriend.


End file.
